


Feels Like Christmas

by lovelarry10



Series: Make My Wish Come True [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Larry Holiday Fic Fest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, harry is 18, harry loves christmas, louis is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry Styles has always loved Christmas - it’s his favourite holiday, but there’s always been something missing.Louis Tomlinson has been running from his pain, and is determined to ignore the holidays once more, choosing to spend them in solitude.When they meet - entirely by chance - it could be just what they both need this Christmas...





	Feels Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I amalgamated two prompts to create this fic, so I hope I pulled it off! The prompts were these:
> 
> Person A attends a ‘How to Wrap Up Christmas’ workshop being run by Person B. Person A is utterly useless, cant fold the paper nicely, his tape gets twisted and he can’t curl ribbons to save his life. Person B takes pity on him and offers to come over and wrap his gifts for him. Goes from there.
> 
> Person A lives next door to Person B. their whole floor has decorated doors, with wreaths and mistletoe. All except Person B's. Person A is keen to know more. they aren't friends yet, just acquaintances, but Person A is determined to find out more about his neighbour and his reluctance to celebrate Christmas. the reason Person B doesn’t would be up to you!
> 
> Massive thank you to Liz (dont_stop_larry) for her help and encouragement with this, hope you like it!
> 
> Title is taken from The Feeling's song 'Feels Like Christmas'.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone, enjoy! Do let me know your thoughts in the comments, they're always so fun to read!

**Wednesday 3rd December**

Harry smiled as the dulcet tones of Wham! began weaving throughout his shop, his foot starting to tap to the beat of one of the most famous Christmas songs in the world.

“ _ Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away…”  _ Harry sang quietly under his breath, adjusting his Santa hat as the brim dipped a little too low for comfort, nestling on his eyelids. He reached back into the box of Christmas ornaments and placed another few on the stand, stepping back to admire his display until he was sure it was as beautiful as it could be. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m just coming!”

Harry hurried over to the counter where an elderly gentleman was stood, a large card in his shaking hand. Harry beamed at him, scanning the barcode and sliding the card into a small paper bag,  **_Celebrate in Style!_ ** emblazoned across the front in a fancy font. “That’s two pounds and forty nine pence, please, Sir.” 

The gentleman struggled to reach across with his five pound note and Harry leaned over, taking it with a soft smile, tapping at the keys of the till and removing the correct amount of change. Instead of forcing the gentleman to stretch out again, Harry dashed out from behind the counter, coming to stand next to the man. “Here’s your change, Sir. Have a wonderful day.”

“Thank you, young man. We need more respectful young people like yourself around.” Harry blushed at the compliment and raised a hand as the man left his store. Working in the card shop was one of Harry’s favourite things to do, particularly at this time of year.  _ Celebrate in Style!  _ had been his Mum’s pride and joy ever since Harry was a little boy, and he had such fond memories of coming to work here with her, sitting on the counter and smiling at the customers, toddling around and pointing out pretty cards and bows to people who needed help.

Now he was an adult himself, he’d taken on a large portion of the work, still undecided if he wanted to go to University or not. Anne, Harry’s mum, had told him to take a year out and think about it, giving him as many hours in the shop as he needed to pay for his day-to-day responsibilities. Harry loved his job, loved that his mum now had a chance to relax a bit more, and he could pay her back for giving him such an amazing childhood. That thought sent a big smile across his face, and Harry zoned back in, coming out from behind the counter again and onto the shop floor.

He went back to his display, fiddling with a few things he felt were now out of place, Elton John crooning through the speakers now. Harry glanced around, gauging that there were only two people left in the shop; a surly looking teenage girl reluctantly eyeing up the display of Dad birthday cards, and a handsome young man stood with two cards in his hand, frowning down at them.

Harry’s attention had been caught. He watched with interested eyes as the boy (man, perhaps?) read the insides again, smiling to himself at one and then nodding, slotting the other one back into its place on the shelf. Harry shook his head and came down to earth as he realised the man was heading his way, and he stood up, knocking his hip against his display as he did so. He looked down in dismay as several festive scented candles rolled across the floor, a few stopping by a battered pair of Vans near Harry.

“Um, I’m so sorry, I’m a tad clumsy,” Harry mumbled, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he scrabbled around the floor, trying to collect all the things up, dumping them in the box by his feet. He stretched out to grab his favourite Yankee Christmas Candle but paused when a hand landed on top of his own. A spark of something shot across Harry’s skin as he withdrew his hand, allowing the stranger to pick up the candle, handing it to Harry with a small smile that Harry was immediately entranced by. 

“Just this, thanks,” the man said as they stood up, heading for the till. Harry nodded and scanned it, suddenly feeling ridiculously shy. This wasn’t him, no way. He was outgoing, confident, always one to charm the customers. His mum loved having him take over the shop floor because he always managed to bring the profits up single-handedly, the pensioners flocking to him like reindeers to Santa Clause.

“Um, that’s one seventy five, please,” Harry said softly, meeting the man’s eyes for a moment. He watched as the man rummaged around in his jeans pocket, pulling out a tatty black wallet, counting through his coins.

“Do you take card? Sorry, I spent all my change in the car park, and I haven’t quite got enough.”

“Sure,” Harry said, reaching for the little card machine, inputting the amount before he pushed it towards the customer, letting him input his pin code. The till beeped as the payment was confirmed and Harry slid the birthday card, along with a receipt into a paper bag, handing it to the handsome stranger with a smile. “Oh, if you’re interested, I’m running a ‘Wrapped Up in Christmas’ workshop here in the shop on Saturday morning. Let me pop a leaflet in your bag, share it with your friends, I’m really looking forward to it.” Harry grinned, and grabbed a leaflet from the pile, handing the man a leaflet from a glossy pile on the counter.

He watched as the man’s eyes raked over it, something flashing in his eyes that Harry couldn’t quite catch. “Thanks, I’ll, um, I’ll think about it. Cute jumper, by the way. See ya.” Harry bit his lip and looked down, laughing when he saw his cheesy Polar Bear Christmas jumper. It was a personal rule of Harry’s to ensure he wore a festive piece of clothing every day from December 1st until Christmas Day itself, and this jumper was one of his personal favourites. It was a beautiful royal blue colour, and a plethora of Polar Bears in Christmas hats, gloves and scarves were littered across it, festive lights stitched in to add an extra dash of Christmas to the whole thing.

Harry’s eyes took in the man’s outfit as he walked away, out into the main shopping centre again. He had on tight black jeans that fit snugly around his short but shapely legs, ankles exposed that led into the Vans Harry had got up close with earlier on. His top half was wrapped up in a denim jacket with a sheepskin neckline, and a grey beanie was atop his head. Harry sighed as he rounded the corner, disappearing from his sight. He could only hope that he was going to turn up at the workshop, otherwise he would be yet another stranger who would live on only in Harry’s memories.

After his long shift at the shop, Harry arrived back at the small flat he’d bought with an inheritance from his grandmother just seven months ago, back aching from the weight of his shopping since the lift in his building was broken. He’d had to lug his bags up three flights of stairs, and sighed with relief as he set them onto the floor outside his front door. He grinned to himself at the beautiful wreath adorning his door, a small sprig of mistletoe hanging from the corner of the door frame too. If there was one holiday that Harry did with aplomb, it was Christmas.

He fished his keys from his pocket and slid the silver one into his door, nudging it open with the toe of his boot as he made his way inside. He put the bags back down in his small hallway and flicked on the lightswitch, bathing the flat in soft light. Harry shrugged off his jacket and woolly scarf, hanging both from the coat rack Robin had helped him fasten to the wall when he’d moved in. A wall of warmth hit him, the radiators blasting out heat, and Harry smiled to himself at how cosy his flat was, how homely it felt to arrive back to it after a long day at work.

Before he did anything else, Harry dropped to his knees by the Christmas tree and reached underneath, pressing the switch on the wall. He pulled back with a proud smile as his living room lit up with fairy lights. The tree was lit with hundreds of small clear ones, glistening from the strands of colourful tinsel wound throughout the branches, coloured lights hung from his bookshelves, and around his television unit. Tinsel and festive bunting hung around picture frames, and snowflake window stickers added a touch of Christmas magic (in Harry’s opinion, anyway). 

Harry reached for the tin of Quality Streets nestled under the tree, a small treat he allowed himself every day after work. He sorted through the colourful foil wrapped chocolates, pondering over which one he wanted today, rifling through the tin to make sure he could see them all. He saw it and delved his fingers inside, raising them triumphantly, an orange wrapped one between them. Harry twisted at the ends and out popped the orange creme chocolate, the orange scent already filling Harry’s nose. He quickly popped it between his lips, moaning as the chocolate melted on his tongue.

Harry looked at the bags still on the floor and frowned, sure one was missing. In a panic, he threw his front door open, pleased to see it just up the hallway, clumsily leant against the wall. Harry dashed out, not caring about his reindeer socks and picked up the bag, stopping outside a front door just along the hallway from his own. Unlike Harry’s, however, this one was entirely bare. All of the other flats on his floor had some sort of decoration on the outside, getting the owners inside into the Christmas spirit, but this one had nothing.

Harry sighed and moved back into his own home, wondering if the occupant didn't celebrate Christmas, or if they were just waiting a few more days to decorate for the festive season. Harry padded through to the kitchen, turning on the oven before he walked through to his bedroom, slumping down on the Christmas duvet cover. He tapped at his phone for a few minutes, texting his Mum to tell her today had gone well, and he’d put the takings into the safe in the back office, and when he was done, he pulled off his work clothes, throwing them in the direction of his linen bin in the corner of his room.

Harry pulled open his drawers, grabbing his Christmas pyjamas, pulling them onto his long legs before he shrugged on the top, walking back into the living room. He flicked on the television, pleased to see a made-for-tv Christmas movie was playing on Channel 5. He whipped up some pasta while he watched out of the corner of his eye, the room looking more festive as darkness set in, the living room now only lit by the fairy lights as Harry curled up on the sofa, bowl of food in his lap, festive movie on the telly.

He had just finished his meal, along with the movie when his phone started playing, the theme song for Home Alone (Harry’s all time favourite Christmas movie, well, tied with Love, Actually if he was really honest) blaring out from it, startling him slightly. He smiled at the screen when he saw it was his sister calling, and he answered it, clearing his throat  before he spoke. 

“Hey Gem, you okay?”

“ _ All good, little bro. Work okay?”  _ Harry proceeded to tell her about his day, how he’d embarrassed himself in front of the handsome stranger, and how he’d admired Harry’s Christmas jumper, and how good his legs looked in his skinny jeans before he realised he was probably being a little too obvious. “ _ Bit fond of this one, aren’t we?”  _ Gemma teased, Harry rolling his eyes in annoyance at his older sister’s behaviour. 

“Leave it alone, Gemma. I’ll probably never see him again, let’s be honest. He didn't look hugely interested when I gave him the leaflet for the wrapping workshop on Saturday, so that was a bit pointless. Ah well. You coming round afterwards? I got a new DVD in the post yesterday that I’m dying to watch with you…”

“ _ Oh Christ, not another godawful low budget Christmas movie, Harry, really…” _

_ “ _ Yes, really. You love it, you can’t lie to me…”

Harry chatted to Gemma for a little while longer until he found himself nodding off, chin slumping against his chest in exhaustion. He quickly ended the call, promising to see her Saturday and wearily pulled himself up, dumping his dirty plate in the sink before he brushed his teeth and tied his curls back in a headscarf, trying to stop them getting too knotted while he slept. He climbed into his festive bedding and sighed as the brushed cotton touched his cold toes, snuggling down under the feather duvet. Harry fell asleep quickly, but for once, it wasn’t with the thoughts of Christmas and twinkling lights in his mind. Instead, it was a boy and his blue eyes plaguing Harry’s every thought….

 

**Friday 5th December**

“Thank you, have a lovely day,” Harry called, waving at the little toddler clutching her mum’s hand, a bright blue Elsa scarf wrapped around her neck, mittens dangling from a string at the bottom of each of her coat arms. He watched as she squealed excitedly at his window display of Me to You bears, all nestled together in a festive Christmas morning scene, complete with wrapped gifts, a small Christmas tree and some real looking candles (which were of course battery powered - Harry loved Christmas but he was all about health and safety at work).

“Hello again.” A high pitched raspy voice sounded in his ear then, making him jump a mile, and Harry whirled around, ready to give the stranger a piece of his mind when he realised it was the boy from the other day. 

“Oh, um, hi, sorry, you startled me,” Harry mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up again, and he wished he could exact some control over himself by now. “Do you need any help with anything?”

“Maybe in a while,” the man said cryptically, and headed off towards the Christmas section, eyeing up the multitude of wrapping paper tubes Harry’s shop had to offer. Harry just carried on neatening up the counter, putting away a few errant rolls of sellotape that customers had discarded before they’d paid for them, and then he wandered around on the shop floor, jiggling his hips to Brenda Lee’s classic tune  _ Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree. _ He watched as the beautiful man picked up several rolls of wrapping paper, eyeing them in confusion, picking up and putting down several more, so Harry sloped over quietly, speaking up.

“Um, do you have a theme?”

He watched as the man visibly jumped from Harry’s words, and he spun around, a hand over his heart that Harry just wanted to touch, certain it would be as soft as Harry was imagining it to be. “Christ, you startled me. And a theme? A theme of what? It’s Christmas, isn’t that the theme?”

Harry smiled slightly, thinking how naive the man was. “No, I mean, a theme with your wrapping paper?”

“That’s a real thing? Who does that? A theme for wrapping paper?”

“I do,” Harry said, blushing and feeling a little bit daft now. “It’s, uh, it’s nice sometimes to choose two or three designs that complement each other.” He could see the other man was curious now, and decided to be bold and give him a quick lesson, given they were the only two currently in the shop. “Like… this? See?” Harry grabbed a couple of rolls which looked wonderful together, laying the tubes next to each other. He darted around, grabbing some spools of ribbons and bows, making up a little display that the man admired.

“Huh. Who knew this was actually a thing. I like it. You’re good at your job, Harry.” Harry just stared as he realised the man had addressed him by his name, despite the fact he was sure he hadn’t uttered it at all, at least not to this man.

“How- how do you know my name?” Harry stuttered, feeling a little foolish now, folding his arms over his chest.

“It’s on your chest, love,” the man replied, a small smile on his lips as he reached out and tweaked the small name badge pinned to Harry’s latest Christmas jumper. Harry looked down and saw he was right, that  _ Harry  _ was emblazoned across the small piece of red plastic. Louis reached down and scooped up all of the things that Harry had gathered together for him and headed to the till, looking back over his shoulder until Harry followed behind.

“You want all of this?” Harry said, looking down at the plethora of paper on the counter, watching the other man nod along. “You must have a lot of wrapping to do.” He began scanning things, placing them into one of the shops paper bags, being careful not to damage or crush anything. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” the man replied again, rummaging in his jacket pocket and pulling out his wallet. 

“Well, if you need any help on that front, don’t forget my workshop is tomorrow morning, here at the shop. 10 o’clock, if you’re free. It’s a pretty casual event, and I’ll be providing hot chocolate and a festive biscuit.” Harry grinned, and tapped a few buttons on the till. “Okay, that’s eight pounds and twenty five pence please.”

The man popped his card into the machine and Harry handed over his bag, the pair smiling at each other before the man made for the doorway, bag hanging from his fingertips. 

“Um, wait!” Harry was a bit shocked by his own outburst, smiling apologetically at a new customer who was walking in, the other man stopping and turning around, a look of confusion on his face. “Gosh, that was so rude, I’m sorry. But, um, you have an advantage over me… oh, not, I don’t mean like that, I mean, you know my name and… well, I’d like to know yours?”

“It’s Louis,” the other man said, a beautiful smile on his face, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He raised his free hand, waving goodbye as he walked away, Harry watching again until he had disappeared around the corner.

“Louis,” he muttered, seeing how the name felt falling from his lips. The shop fell silent as the track on the sound system changed, Michael Buble’s version of  _ It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas _ ringing through, putting a smile on Harry’s face. The shop was decorated in festive heaven, he was wearing a Christmas jumper, and he’d found out the beautiful stranger’s name, and it was indeed as beautiful as the stranger himself. It really beginning to feel like Christmas for Harry.

Louis trudged up the stairs of his building, bags containing many Christmas presents hanging from his weary and aching arms. It had been a long day, and as much as Louis loathed Christmas and the shopping it entailed, he felt proud of how much he’d gotten done. He’d spent more money than he’d intended, but he knew the smiles on his siblings’ faces when they opened their gifts would make it worth it. He made a mental note to ask his boss for more shifts later on to make up for the shortfall, knowing he’d need them in he was going to make rent after Christmas.

He walked slowly down the corridor, listening to someone’s television blaring from behind the door, clearly watching a rerun of  _ Deal or No Deal _ , the occupant screaming at their television in anger which made Louis chuckle to himself. He admired the wreaths, and other decorations hanging from people’s front doors, and paused to look at one in particular. It had a fresh wreath on the front, dotted with red berries and luscious green holly leaves that Louis longed to reach out and touch, wanting to feel the waxy leaves between his fingers.

Louis then looked a few doors up at his own door, and sighed with how plain it looked. The wood was bare, the silver number slightly wonky on the front door and to be honest, the whole thing had seen better days. He shifted all his bags into his left hand and fumbled in his pocket for his keys, taking them out and pushing it into the rusty lock, the door creaking open in front of him. Louis stepped inside, shuddering at the cold of his apartment. Louis only put the heating on when it was absolutely necessary, especially around Christmas as he knew he couldn’t really afford both heating and presents for his large family.

He kicked off his shoes and immediately shoved his feet into his furry slippers, a sure fire way to keep him a little warm. The bags were dumped on the end of the sofa, and Louis walked into his bedroom, grabbing his big hoodie from the end of the bed and pulling it on, knowing layers were the key, especially in December. He flicked on the television for background noise and pottered around, clearing up the lunch things he’d left out earlier on before he stowed the presents away in his wardrobe. Louis wasn’t entirely sure why he did this, since it wasn’t like his sisters or brother were going to turn up to see them, but it was habit by now to hide presents.

Finally, all that was left on the sofa was the bag containing the wrapping paper Louis had bought at the card shop. He’d only discovered the shop a few weeks ago, but had been in twice in the past few days. Louis told himself it had nothing to do with the cute boy who worked there, Harry, Louis remembered his name was, and smiled to himself at the memory of their conversation earlier. Harry was clearly passionate about all things Christmas, and despite Louis not particularly liking the festive season, he loved how the boy spoke about it and encouraged Louis in his buying decisions.

Louis pulled out two of the rolls of paper, admiring them again, admitting to himself Harry was indeed right. Both of them went together perfectly, and although Louis knew he was absolutely hopeless at wrapping presents, he couldn’t wait to try with these rolls and to see what they looked like afterwards. He propped them up in the small cupboard in his kitchen and took a frozen meal out of the freezer, shoving it in the microwave quickly, suddenly hungry.

He’d just sat down with his freshly microwaved roast dinner on his lap, an episode of The Walking Dead queued up on the telly, Louis unable to bring himself to watch any of the Christmas monstrosities on Netflix, when there came a sharp knock at his door. Louis frowned, not having expected any visitors. He got up, setting the plate down next to where he’d sat and padded over to the door. He stood still for a moment, listening for any sign of anyone outside. When there was none, he unhooked the safety chain and twisted the key, unlocking the door.

He pulled the door open and saw no-one stood there. The corridor was empty in front of him and Louis took a step forward, ready to look left and right and find out who the mystery door knocker was. Louis was about to go back in, sure it was just one of the children in the building playing a prank when his toe nudged something hard on the floor. He looked down and was started to see a foil covered plate on the floor, a folded piece of paper balanced on top.

Louis crouched down and picked it up, shuffling back inside and kicked the door closed behind him. He popped the plate onto the coffee table and opened up the piece of paper, not recognising the neatly formed letters inside.

_ Just thought I’d send you a bit of festive cheer! _

_ Love, _

_ Your friendly neighbour _

There were a few Christmas drawings around the edge of the paper, and Louis couldn’t help but smile at them, and the nice message. He set the piece of paper down, determined to hold on to it and carefully peeled back the edge of the foil, realising as he did so that it was warm. Louis gasped as he revealed the plates contents; a stack of homemade festively decorated gingerbread men.

Louis dived in eagerly, grabbing the top one one and biting a chunk off the arm, moaning as the biscuit melted on his tongue. It was spicy, warm and utterly delicious. Louis wished he knew who had been kind enough to leave such a treat on his doorstep, needing to thank them, knowing he’d want to beg for more once he was done with this stack. 

With a smile, Louis settled back onto the sofa, pulling his Mum’s tatty old blanket onto his legs, ignoring the rest of his dinner, choosing to instead indulge himself with the freshly baked treats. Louis allowed his eyes to flutter shut, taken back to a much simpler time, when he adored Christmas and the build-up, before everything went wrong and his life fell apart.

 

**Saturday 6th December**

Harry watched as the people who had already arrived at his first ‘ _ Wrapped Up in Christmas’  _ workshop milled around, making small talk with each other. There was about seven people there so far, and Harry was hopeful that in the next fifteen minutes before the workshop began, more people would arrive. There was a mixture of young and old; a couple of teenage girls Harry was sure were only there to flirt with him, and a few elderly customers who came in to the shop regularly. However, the one person Harry really wanted to see wasn’t there. Louis.

Harry looked down at the little desk he’d set up for himself, making sure he had everything he needed. He wanted to come across as professional, and he was determined to impress everyone in attendance. Today was only going to be the very basics, but Harry was already excited. He smiled over at Ava, the girl his Mum had employed to help him over the busy Christmas period, and she smiled back, handling things at the till, which Harry was pleased to see. A quick glance at the clock told Harry it was time to get going and he cleared his throat, getting the attention of the customers gathered around in the back corner of the shop.

“Um, hi everyone, welcome to  _ Wrapped Up in Christmas _ . I’m Harry, and I’ll be leading this little session today. I hope everyone is as excited as me, although I’m a little disappointed to see I’m the only one dressed up for the occasion.” There was a small burst of laughter from the gathered people and Harry smiled, pleased to have gotten them on side. “Okay, so today, we are just going through the basics. Nothing too exciting, I’m afraid, but over the next three sessions, we will build up to the more fascinating things.”

Harry continued, asking people to pair up and stand up at the little tables he’d set up with a variety of small boxes, rolls of tape, scissors and pre-cut pieces of wrapping paper. Things went swimmingly, and just as Harry started to explain the first thing, something caught his attention. Louis was hovering nervously at the back, hands shoved in the pockets of his denim jacket, and he was scuffing his toe on the floor.

“Oh! Louis, come in, you’re not late, don’t worry.” Everyone turned to look at the latecomer, and he could see Louis looking more awkward. Harry wanted to save him straight away. “We’ve all paired up, so you can be my partner, if that’s okay with you?”

“You sure?” Louis mumbled, shrugging off his jacket and setting it down behind him. He had on a forest green cable knit jumper, and if Harry was honest, he was just wanted to snuggle into it and give Louis a tight cuddle. “I’m really,  _ really _ bad at this wrapping malarkey.”

“Then it’s a good job I’m a great teacher,” Harry said with a smile and pulled Louis gently towards him with the cuff of his jumper, admiring the softness of the fabric between his fingers. “Okay, so if everyone could just grab the first box and lay it on top of the first square of paper for me… um, no, Louis, the other way up… you need put the pretty side of the paper against the table.” He resisted a giggle bubbling up from his mouth, and watched as Louis scowled to himself, flipping his paper over, creasing the corner as he did so.

Harry talked to his gathered patrons and explained slowly but surely, wandering around between the tables to ensure everyone was doing it right. “Excellent, just make sure you line it up with the grid on the back of the paper, that’s it, like that. Well done!” Harry corrected a few others and then asked them to come around his and Louis’ table, demonstrating the next bit. 

“Okay, now you’re going to start folding the paper over the long side like this. Before you do, make sure you have a small length of tape ready on the edge of your table to grab with your free hand. So, bring up both edges of paper and pull them tight around the box, then when they’re straight, hold them with your left hand and put the tape over the middle join. Your paper shouldn’t be too saggy-” he paused as Louis snorted at the word, staring at the boy, blinking and continuing undeterred “- but equally you don’t want it so tight it’s going to rip. Let’s go and try that, I’ll be on hand to help.”

The people dispersed again and Harry checked up, pleased to see the young girls doing a good job, blushing slightly when one of them grazed her fingers across the back of Harry’s hand as he assisted in holding her wrapping paper still while she cut a length of tape, having forgotten that step. He looked up to see Louis’ eyes on him, but the blue eyes dipped back to his table as Harry came back over. Louis looked frustrated and Harry just watched, not quite able to believe something so easy could be made to look quite this tough.

“Um, do you need some help, Louis?”

“What do you think?” Louis snapped, and Harry knew he visibly winced at that, not one to like any sort of confrontation. Louis rearranged his features and reached out, patting Harry’s hand several times. Harry noticed his heart reacted much more to Louis’ touch than it had the girl’s a moment ago, and he swallowed, sensing Louis wanted to say something. “Sorry, I just… I don’t do well when I’m a bit shit at something. I avoid wrapping presents like the plague, I usually stick ‘em in a gift bag and hope for the best.”

Harry giggled at that, and Louis looked relieved to have put a smile back on his face. “Well, will you let me help you?” Louis nodded and Harry stepped over, pointing out where Louis had gone wrong in a kind tone. “If you’re struggling to hold it still, you can use a tiny bit of tape to stick one side of the paper to the box, see?” He demonstrated and Louis nodded, watching intently. “Now you do the rest.”

Louis fumbled with it, all fingers and thumbs for a minute but eventually brought the paper round, taping it down. It wasn’t as good as Harry’s, but Harry smiled like it was the best thing he’d ever seen, praising Louis far too much, making the other man blush. “Excellent job! Okay everyone, now the tricky bit… the corners.”

Everyone groaned, but watched as Harry’s delicate fingers worked with the wrapping paper as if they were one, and he expertly folded the corners into perfect triangles, creasing the paper and laying them flat, sticking them down with a piece of tape. “Now this bit took a lot of practice. You aren’t going to be great on your first attempt, or even your third. Just try your best.”

A couple of the older ladies were particularly good at it, but the younger girls and the other man at the back were struggling. Harry could see Louis flailing out of the corner of his eye and chuckled, repeating the process to the girls before he returned to Louis, giggling to himself at Louis picking bits of tape off his jumper, cheeks red with frustration now.

“Lou, I don’t…” he started, but blushed when he realised he’d let the nickname. “Sorry, um, Louis, I can show you an easier way if this is too hard?” Louis huffed but nodded and Harry stood so close to him, he could feel Louis’ body heat seeping through his festive knitwear. He demonstrated a new way and Louis nodded but sighed as if he already knew he was going to be a failure. As Louis began to copy Harry’s movements, Harry looked up at him, admiring the fan of Louis’ eyelashes as he looked down on his work. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry I called you Lou. I have a bad habit of shortening people’s names, I’m sorry if that was a bit too friendly, given we’ve only met a few times…”

“Nah, it’s fine. My mum used to call me Lou all the time, I don’t mind. There, what do you think?” Harry looked down, and if it was anyone else but Louis, he’d have laughed. But as it was, he smiled, seeing a slight look of pride on Louis’ face, and felt unable to crush it at all. 

“Great job. I’m sure the more you come here, the more I can help you and by Christmas, you’ll be a superstar wrapper!” Louis laughed at that and Harry just smiled back. He looked at the clock and was surprised to see the session was almost over. “Okay, well done today everyone. I know it was only simple stuff-” Louis scoffed again and Harry glared at him, shocked when Louis poked his tongue out at him. “-anyway, yes, it was easy stuff. Next week, we’ll move on to something else a bit trickier. I hope you all enjoyed it, please help yourself to another biscuit or cake, and I’ll see you next week.”

He wandered around and thanked people, eventually starting to gather the things people had left out on the tables as they left. He heard a noise behind him and was surprised to see Louis stood there, helping him collect things together. “Oh, you don’t have to do that, Louis, you can go-”

“No, it’s okay, I don’t mind. Nothing to get home for anyway, my shift starts in an hour.”

“You work locally?” Harry asked, both of them working quickly together to tidy the mess, and Louis even helped Harry to stack the tables out of the way. “Sorry if that’s nosy.”

“Stop apologising. Yes, I work at a pub around the corner called the Catherine Wheel. Have you heard of it?” Harry nodded and screwed up the pieces of wrapping paper, throwing them in a black bag sat at the side for the occasion. 

“Well, I’m on my break now, and you can say no if you want to, but do you want to go and get a hot chocolate or something before your shift? I’m at a loose end and so are you, by the sound of it.”

“Um, well, I only have a little but, yeah, that’d be nice,” Louis replied, picking up his jacket from where he’d laid it on the floor when he was working before. He waited while Harry dashed to the back and checked his hair in the mirror, pulling on his favourite black cashmere scarf his mum had bought him last winter as a present, and pulled on his black peacoat, heading back out to Louis. He smiled when he saw Louis looking at him and stood next to him.

“I know a nice little café I go to, prefer that the big chains all the time.” Louis nodded and they easily fell into step with one another, Harry guiding them out of the centre and around the corner, stopping just up the road outside a quaint little café. “Here we are. They make the best peppermint hot chocolate, I swear. The guy who works in here, Niall, always puts extra marshmallows in mine too.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” Louis teased, and Harry blushed, shaking his head as they stepped inside. Louis went to remove his wallet but Harry set his hand on his arm, stopping him. “Harry, I-”

“My treat, please? I asked you so let me buy them this time?” He blushed as he realised he may have hinted they’d do this again but Louis nodded, eyes on the board above the counter. “You want one of the mint hot chocolates?”

“Yes, please,” Louis said, grinning as Harry greeted the blonde behind the desk as if he was an old friend. 

“...and this is my friend, Louis. We met at the shop, he came to the wrapping workshop today. Louis, this is Niall, he owns the café.”

“Ah, did young Harold here show off his ninja wrapping skills?” the Irish boy, Niall, laughed loudly, clinking cups together as he scribbled down their order on the scruffy notepad in front of him.

“Um, something like that,” Louis muttered, glancing over to Harry who was blushing yet again. “So do you come here much, Harry? I’ve seen this place, but I’ve never been in.”

“Yeah, whenever I’m on my break, I try to pop in. I sometimes come here for a late breakfast if I’m working early too,” Harry said, handing over a five pound note to Niall before dropping the change into the charity pot in front of the till. He headed to a small desk at the end of the counter to wait, and looked around, wondering where he and Louis could sit.

“Here you go boys, two peppermint hot chocolates with extra marshmallows for my favourite curly boy.” Harry laughed and passed Louis his cup before he picked up his own, and led the way to a small table for two in the back corner. He took his coat off and hung it off the back of his chair, watching Louis do the same. His eyes caught on a sliver of Louis’ tanned tummy that was exposed when he stretched up to scratch his neck, and he swallowed, praying he was showing no outward sign of attraction to Louis.

“So, can I ask you a question?” Louis began, blowing over the surface of his drink to cool it down. The smell was delicious, wafting between them, and it was making Harry want to gulp it down, despite its hot temperature. Harry nodded, wondering what Louis could possibly have to ask him at the moment. “Are you and Niall a thing?”

If Harry were drinking, he’d have spat his drink out all over Louis, but as it was, he just choked on air, eyes wide as they looked at Louis. “Me and Niall, a thing? What, no! God, no. I mean, no offence to Niall but… no. NO. We’re just mates, that’s all.”

“Shit, sorry. I, uh, thought you were, um-”

“Gay? Yeah, I am. But Niall isn’t, and anyway, he’s not my type.” Harry sipped carefully on his drink and watched Louis, feeling bad at how uncomfortable the other man looked by now, and felt a need to put him out of his misery. “Well, that was one way to break the ice, huh?”

They both laughed loudly at that, and Louis kicked his ankle gently under the table, dispersing any remaining tension with ease.  “Oh thank god, thought I’d judged that one really wrong and made a twat of myself.”

“Nah, you’re all good,” Harry said, sipping on his hot chocolate and watching Louis do the same. “Um, you have…” He reached out to wipe off Louis’ foamy moustache before he realised he didn't really know the other boy well enough to do that and retracted his hand, pointing to his own upper lip. “... sorry, uh, you got something here.”

“Oops,” Louis said with a small smile, wiping it off on the back of his hand. “So how long have you been working at the shop then? Do you just work there a few days or something?”

“No, my Mum owns it. I’m on a gap year, but Mum’s letting me work pretty much full time to earn some money to fall back on. I love it, though. I’m a sucker for Christmas, so this time of year is my favourite.”

“Yeah, I gathered by the various festive jumpers I’ve seen you in,” Louis teased, popping a marshmallow between his lips and chewing it quickly. “I don’t even own one, and there’s you in your collection looking like some sort of festive mascot.”

Harry felt stunned at that revelation and felt his own jaw drop, unable to believe someone in this day and age didn't own a Christmas jumper. “You don’t own a Christmas jumper, Lou? Blimey, even my grandad owns one, and he’s pretty much the Grinch personified.” Louis snorted at that and Harry laughed, patting his back so he didn't choke, waiting for Louis to catch his breath.

“Well, I’m not a massive fan of Christmas, not like you.” Just as Harry was waiting to ask why that was, Louis seemingly hurried to change the subject, bringing the topic of conversation back onto Harry again. “So, Harold, tell me more about you. Brothers and sisters? Parents? Favourite Christmas film?”

Harry grinned back at the question and began to natter away, the hours wiling away between them, conversation flowing easily as if they’d known each other for years, not just a matter of days. 

Later that evening, Harry was covered in flour in his kitchen, dancing around in his penguin socks, singing at the top of his voice to  _ Christmastime (Don’t Let The Bells End),  _ the sweet scent of cookies permeating every inch of his home. There was already a tray of them sat cooling on the side, and Harry had a second batch in the oven, ready to take to his Mum’s in the morning for when he paid his usual weekend visit. He stirred a pot of bolognese sauce on the hob at the same time, the dinner he’d chosen for tonight and smiled at the state of it, thinking it looked delicious. He hadn’t eaten anything since the few marshmallows he’d eaten when he’d had a drink with Louis earlier, and now he was starving.

Harry wandered through to the living room, smiling as Buddy the Elf started pressing all of the buttons in the lift on the television, remembering himself doing something similar when he was a young boy and his mum telling him off for it.  _ Elf  _ was another of Harry’s favourite Christmas movies, and never failed to make him laugh. He had fond memories over the past few years of being curled up on the sofa with his sister watching it, a tub of popcorn shoved between them, laughing wildly as Buddy drizzled syrup over everything remotely edible.

The oven pinged and Harry practically skipped back into his kitchen, sliding out the new tray and setting it to one to allow the treats to cool. He felt the top of the first batch, and was pleased that they seemed to be cool enough to decorate. He walked to the cupboard and grabbed his icing bags, quickly and professionally preparing what he needed, hips swaying to the festive tunes blasting from his iPod dock in the corner of his small but perfectly formed kitchen.

“ _ You’re here, where you should be, snow is falling as the carollers sing…”  _ Harry sang away as he decorated biscuit after biscuit, keeping his hands steady to ice holly leaves, stars, candy canes and other festive images onto the biscuits, popping them onto a throwaway silver platter when he was done. He left them to one side as he prepared the pasta for his meal, and then sat eating it in front of the telly again, trying not to choke as he laughed along to the film again. The room was only lit by the fairy lights, and Harry smiled to himself as he soaked in the atmosphere of his home. It was small, and it cost him pretty much every penny he earned, but it was his, and that made it perfect.

When he was done, he popped his plate into the sink and covered the silver platter of cookies over with some foil, holding it steady in both hands as he headed into the hallway, ready to be  _ that  _ neighbour again. He’d always baked treats for his neighbours when he was a little boy, delivering little boxes of gingerbread to dear old Mrs James who lived on one side of their house, Gemma hovering grumpily behind him as Harry handed over his goods with a wide, dimpled smile, and then they used to trot to the other side, Harry giving Mr and Mrs Bright some Christmas biscuits, often accepting a tin of shortbread for himself and Gemma, and a bottle of something grown-up for his Mum.

It was a hard habit to break, and after seeing the undecorated door the other day, Harry had been determined to add a little festive spirit into the occupant’s life. He peeped out of his door first, pleased to see no-one else in the hallway. He put his door onto the latch so he could get back in and crept down the hall in his socks, laying the cookies outside the door again, a small Christmas card atop it. He rapped on the door lightly and scooted back into his own home, closing the door with a quiet click behind him. He hoped the person inside enjoyed eating his treats as much as he enjoyed baking them and he hoped one day, he’d meet the mystery person, and work out why they weren’t full of festive cheer like he was.

It was gone midnight by the time Louis dragged himself up the stairs of his building. His shoulder was aching thanks to awkwardly lifting a crate of glasses at work earlier than night, and Louis knew he’d suffer for the next few days because of it. He winced as he twisted to get his keys out of his bag, and he nearly fell over the item laying on the floor in front of his front door. He unlocked the door and dumped his bag inside, crouching down to pick up the tray and headed back inside, making sure the door was locked behind him, and that the chain was drawn across. It was a nice building, sure, but you could never be too careful.

Louis couldn’t help smiling as he realised it was another edible gift, and picked up the little Christmas card on top of it, ripping open the flap and sliding out the card, a glittery festive scene on the front of it. Louis smiled and opened it up, reading the writing inside.

_ I hope you liked my last lot of baking, here’s a few more festive treats for you. _

_ Merry Christmas! _

_ The Christmas Elf who lives nearby :) _

Louis chuckled at that and, in a gesture that surprised him, set the card down on the little television stand. He didn't usually receive many cards, let alone display them, but something about this one made him want to put it up. He peeled back the edge of the foil and bit his lip at the sight of the decorated biscuits. They weren’t warm like the previous gift, and Louis surmised they must have been sat there for a while. 

He picked up one from the top of the pile, biting down on the edge of it, his teeth digging in to the treat. The flavour of the biscuit exploded on Louis’ tongue, and he all but moaned as he chewed and swallowed, quickly devouring the rest of it in just a few bites. He wished he knew the person who could make such delicious things, but realised if he did, he’d probably roll to work and none of his clothes would fit him anymore.

There was something about someone taking care of him like this that made Louis feel warm inside. It felt like it had been too long since someone had done that, had done something nice for him without expecting something in return, and Louis felt regretful that he couldn’t do something nice for his neighbour in return. He had no way of knowing which door they lived behind, and vowed to keep more of a close eye on his neighbours to see if he could work out which of them was the friendly neighbourhood elf. With a final glance at the Christmas card stood alone on the TV stand, Louis picked up another couple of biscuits and quietly headed to bed, a smile on his face for what felt like the first time in a long time.

 

**Thursday 11th December**

“Mum, let me take that for you.”

“Harry, it’s fine, I can do it-”

“Stop being so stubborn and let me help!” Harry reached and grabbed the bags from his mum’s hand, kissing her cheek as he did so. He swung them happily from his hand as they walked off down the high street, Harry excitedly pointing out new Christmas displays in shop windows, his chunky black scarf looped around his neck. “Shall we go and grab a drink? Have a break before we go looking for Gemma’s present?”

“That sounds like a plan,” Anne agreed, and they headed into a different small coffee shop. Harry insisted Anne sat down while he ordered the drinks and brought them over to the table, slipping his coat off as he sat down opposite her. “So how has the workshop been going? Did you have many people turn up? Gem told me there was a boy who caught your attention, was he there?”

Harry blushed at the mention of Louis and decided to berate his sister for grassing him up later. He lifted his drinks to his lips and blew over it, trying to cool it so he could drink, the smell so enticing. “The workshop went well. I think I had about eight people in the end, but I’ve given out more leaflets this week for the one on Saturday so maybe more people will turn up.” He steadfastly ignored the question about Louis but Anne wasn’t to be deterred.

“And the boy? Did he come?”

“First of all, he’s not a boy, Mum. He’s probably older than me, but yeah, he was there. His name’s Louis. We, uh, we went for a drink afterwards too. But we’re just friends, that’s all. Maybe not even that yet. But, yeah, I hope he will come this weekend. We’ll see.” They continued to chat about the shop and Harry’s plans for the run up to the festive season, how he was hoping to up the profits a little bit more, and work more shifts to keep momentum going, knowing no-one had a passion like he did about their little shop.

Harry held the door open for Anne as they headed out, and she told him she needed to pop into the bank and pay in some money before they headed to the local department store to find something for Gemma for Christmas. Harry still had hold of the bags, and as he turned to go into the bank, he bumped into someone, two of his bags falling to the floor with a thud.

“Oh god, I’m sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going, let me- Harry!” 

Harry looked up from where he’d automatically crouched to the floor, and was surprised to see Louis stood there, a beanie on top of his head, his fringe sweeping across his forehead in a beautiful way Harry couldn’t seem to drag his eyes away from. He stood up, the bags back in his hand as he grinned at his new friend, wishing he could hug him or something by way of greeting.

“Hey, Louis, don’t worry about it, I’m fine.” Harry smiled shyly at him, and felt Anne nudge his ribs with her elbow, clearly wanting an introduction. “Oh, Louis, this is my Mum, Anne. Mum, this is Louis.” He watched on as Louis stretched out a hand, shaking Anne’s gently. “What are you doing out, Lou?” He blushed at the slip of the nickname again but Louis didn't seem to mind at all.

“Apart from knocking lovely people over, you mean?” They all laughed at that, and Harry quickly reassured Louis again that he was fine. “A bit of Christmas shopping for my brother and sisters. Hopefully going to put some of my new wrapping knowledge to work with some of these.” He lifted up the bulging carrier bags, a beautiful smile on his face. “Some of these boxes and things are awful though, so it remains to be seen whether they’ll actually be wrapped or shoved into a gift bag.”

Harry laughed loudly at that, an awkward squeak erupting from his mouth that had both Louis and Anne giving him funny looks. He slapped his hand over his mouth as if he was trying to push the noise back inside, somewhat embarrassed by it now. “Well, maybe I’ll cover that in another of the workshops. You, uh, you coming on Saturday, Louis?”

“Yeah, I hope so, as long as I don’t get put on anymore shifts at work. Can’t just buy people things based on the wrapping skills you’ve taught me so far, can I?” Louis laughed again, and Harry thought it was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard. “But I better get going, I actually do have a shift in a few hours and I need to get this lot home first. But see you soon, I hope?”

“I hope so,” Harry said softly, he and Louis lost in their own little world.

“Lovely to meet you, Louis,” Anne said, pulling the man close for a hug. Harry watched as Louis stiffened at the contact before relaxing into it, holding Anne gently in his arms. “And if I don’t see you again, have a lovely Christmas.”

“You too, lovely meeting you. Bye, Harry.” Louis hesitated for a second before he pulled Harry into a quick hug, slapping his back gently on top of his coat. Harry couldn’t resist sniffing as his face came close to Louis’ neck, getting a hint of Louis’ aftershave, a smell that seemed to suit him somehow. 

Louis pulled away and raised a hand in a wave, walking away down the street. Harry turned and watched, aware his mum was watching his every move but he didn't care. There was something about Louis that had captured Harry’s attention, made him want to find out more about him, and he shook himself back to reality as Louis disappeared into another shop, his mum hooking her arm through his and dragging him off.

“So, Louis’ cute, you didn't tell me that,” Anne teased as she pulled Harry into the bank, joining the back of the queue. “Do you think you want to be more than friends with him?”

“Mum, I’m not talking about this with you, no offence.” Harry turned away and tried to push the thoughts of Louis out of his mind, knowing it was pointless hoping for something that probably wasn’t going to happen. He’d never really had a boyfriend before, having come out as he’d left secondary school, but part of Harry wanted to get out and onto the dating scene. It wasn’t for a lack of offers, Harry had had a few boys ask him out when he’d been at the pub with Gemma or out shopping, but no-one had really caught his eye. No one until Louis, that is.

A short while later, Anne was wandering around the Christmas section of the local department store, and Harry was trailing in her wake, humming along to the Christmas music pumping throughout the store. He touched the christmas decorations hanging from the shelves and the trees stood everywhere, tinsel glistening, lights twinkling everywhere he looked. Quite honestly, Harry was in heaven. 

He stopped in front of a stand of small Christmas ornaments and spun the stand around, looking at the names etched into the small silver base at the bottom of each decoration. As he came to the middle of the alphabet, a small smile spread over his lips as he spotted Louis’ name. He picked it up by the silver hanging thread and nestled it in his palm, quickly heading to the till to buy it before he could think twice about it. 

He thanked the assistant and slid the item in its paper bag into another of his shopping bags before his mum could spot him, smiling to himself at what he’d just done. He spotted Anne with a basket of goodies on her arm by now, and headed over to where she stood, peering into the basket. He nodded at her selection of items and they chatted as they walked to the till, both with aching feet but big smiles on their faces.

“You ready to head home, love?” Anne asked and Harry nodding, taking the handles of the bag from her and leading the way out of the shop. “You should ask him out, you know. Away from the shop and your classes. Ask him to dinner, or something.”

“Who? Louis?” Harry frowned at the fact his mother had brought up his crush again but shook his head slightly, not willing to entertain the idea that Louis might be just as interested in him as he was in Louis. “Nah. Not yet, anyway. We’re just friends, Mum, and that’s fine by me. You mind if I head straight home? Wanted to do some more baking, I’ve been leaving cookies out for this neighbour who hasn’t decorated their door at all. Been spreading a bit of festive cheer.”

“You’ve always had a good heart, Harry,” Anne said, proudly linking her arm through her sons. “I’m sure whoever it is that lives there appreciates them very much.”

“Well, they’ve always disappeared from the doorstep by the time I come out in the morning, so I guess they must be getting them and taking them inside.” Harry felt warm at the thought of his small gift making his mystery neighbour smile, and he grinned to himself as he lifted Anne’s bags into the boot of her car, accepting his Mum’s offer of a ride home. “Thanks for today, Mum. It’s been a lot of fun.”

“I enjoyed meeting your Louis,” Anne replied, a small smile on her lips.

“Not my Louis,” Harry reminded her, a sad expression flashing across his features.

“Not yet, my love,” Anne mused with one of those knowing grins his mother seemed to sport a lot when it came to Harry. “Good things happen to good people, sweetheart, especially at Christmas…”

 

**Saturday 13th December**

“Okay, are we all ready?” Harry looked out over the gathered selection of customers who had arrived for his second workshop of the season. There were more faces than there were on the previous week, and Harry noticed people had gotten into groups of three at the tables, chatting again amongst themselves. The best bit of all, though, was that Louis had completely ignored all the other tables when he’d arrived, shoving his way to the front and plopping himself at Harry’s table, facing everyone else.

“Looks like it, love,” Louis said, grinning over to Harry who nodded and began the class. 

“So this week has been inspired by my friend who told me he was a little worried about wrapping awkwardly shaped items. Of course, wrapping boxes is fairly easy, no awkward corners or bulges to worry about, but when it comes to Christmas gifts, they come in all shapes and sizes. So yeah, my friend mentioned his concerns and I thought it might be a good topic to cover this week.” He glanced over to Louis who blushed slightly at the revelation and dropped his gaze to the table, nervous fingers fiddling with a corner of wrapping paper that Harry had pre-cut and laid out. Harry ploughed on, not wanting Louis to feel uncomfortable around him or at the class. “So I’ve laid out a selection of boxes and toys today for you to have a go with, there’s plenty of rolls of paper around so please feel free to have a go at different shapes. First of all, though, let me talk you through a couple.”

The gathered group moved forwards until they formed a semi circle around Louis and Harry’s table, everyone watched as Harry’s fingers moved deftly with the paper, folding and tucking it where required, asking Louis to step in as his sellotape assistant, a role which Louis took on with gusto. Everyone asked lots of question that Harry attempted to answer, and after a while, he sent them off, wandering between the tables, offering advice and pointers where needed.

There was a sudden crash that stopped everyone in their tracks and Harry turned to see what was wrong, meeting eyes with a guilty looking Louis. 

“Um, keep going everyone, it’s all fine,” he hurried to say, walking as quickly as he could towards Louis, wanting to help. “What happened?” He crouched down and picked up the few things that had somehow tumbled off the table and onto the floor, looking up at Louis from where he was positioned.

“I, uh, sorry, I went to grab some tape and sort of, uh, tripped?” Louis’ cheeks were flaming now, and Harry just wanted to hug him and tell him it was okay, that he had nothing to be embarrassed about. “I told you, Harry, I’m no good at this.”

Harry stood up and placed the things back on the table and turned to Louis, resting his hand on the other man’s arm on the surface in front of them. “Hey, that’s not true. Just because you’re not an expert doesn’t mean you’re no good, you just need to learn and you need a patient teacher. I’m happy to be that for you, Lou, if you’ll let me?”

“I don’t know why you want to bother, I really don’t,” Louis muttered, grabbing another box and laying it on a piece of red wrapping paper. 

“Because you’re so much more than what you give yourself credit for,” Harry said softly, coming to stand close to Louis, eyes darting around the room to see everyone else seemed okay, working together to figure out the best way to wrap their awkward parcels. “Let’s work together, yeah?”

“Okay.” 

They worked side by side quietly, Louis listening intently to all of Harry’s instructions as they wrapped it up together, fingers brushing as Louis held down flaps of paper, and Harry put tape in the right places. As they finished, Louis beamed, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how his face utterly lit up with the smile, his eyes shining like sunbeams were pouring out of him. Harry wanted to hold him close, to tell Louis he was worth everything and more, and that he just wanted to take care of him. But it wasn’t his place. 

“See? I told you. You just need to believe in yourself, like I believe in you.”

Louis paused and looked over at Harry, confusion marring his features. “You… you believe in me? Why?”

Harry paused, working out how to put into words what he had felt about Louis from the moment they’d met. “I… I just do. You’re lovely, and you really don’t see it, Lou. I wish you could see what I see.” He blushed then, busying himself with tidying away some of the pieces of paper he’d cut off when they were wrapping and turned away, putting them into a nearby rubbish bin. By the time he turned back, Louis had a soft smile on his face, and was attempting to wrap something else, focusing entirely on what was in front of him. “I’ll… uh, I’ll be back, gotta go and check on everyone else.”

“Alright, Haz,” Louis said, and Harry blushed at the name, hurrying over to a group of girls at a nearby table, praising their work. Harry didn't make it back to Louis’ table until nearly the end of the session, by which time Louis had fumbled his way through another three odd shaped presents, all of them sat at one end of his bench, next to the nearly professional looking one Harry had done at the start of the session. 

“Louis, I- wow! These are great!” Harry praised, a wide smile on his face. “In fact, everyone, you’ve done a great job! You have to remember that with something strangely shaped like these things, they aren’t always going to be the best looking present in the world, but as long as it’s covered and taped into place, you’re onto a winner. Hailey, your corners on your green parcel are fantastic, and Callum, I really like how you twisted the ends for that tube, looks a bit like a cracker, well done, mate. And Louis, great job with the ball, all the tucking in has really neatened it off.”

Harry smiled at him and watched a red blush creep Louis’ neck and over his stubbly cheeks, eyes back on the table in front of him, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Harry finished up the session thanking everyone, promising that they’d tackle how to do ribbons and bows in the next session, the final one before Christmas, and everyone looked excited at the prospect, even Louis.

“Now this is the bit even I might stand a chance at being good at,” Louis muttered as he started to help Harry clear away again, everyone having left a few minutes ago. When they were done, Louis shrugged on his coat, pulling a dark blue beanie over his head again. He took his phone from his pocket and frowned at the screen before he tapped out a reply and looked to Harry. “Um, you on your break?”

“Yeah, can do, seems fairly quiet now. Why?”

“Wondered if you wanted to grab another drink again? My treat this time, though.” Harry nodded and grinned, asking Louis to wait while he ducked out the back to grab his coat and wallet from his office. He hesitated at his desk and grabbed something from the drawer, slipping it into his pocket before he rejoined his new friend and together, they walked back towards the café they were in last time, and Louis eyed the board above Niall’s head, eager to try something new.

“You alright with anything I pick?” Louis asked, pulling some money from his wallet as he stood in line, waiting to be served, Harry stood next to him, wondering where they could sit.

“Surprise me,” he said with a grin, then spotted a couple leaving a small table by the window. “I’ll go and grab that table, okay?”

“Sure, love,” Louis muttered, turning to greet Niall with a wide smile, the Irishman waving at Harry across the cafe. Harry laid the used cups on a tray and took them over to the main desk and returned, taking off his coat and sitting down, watching the world go by outside the window. He smiled at the sight of a little girl skipping along, hand in hand with her dad, a cosy white hat perched atop her dark curls, not terribly unlike Harry’s own. 

“Here you go, Haz,” Louis said, setting down a big red mug in front of Harry, a big pool of whipped cream on top of it dusted with chocolate powder. Harry just wanted to scoop it all up but refrained, waiting until Louis was seated before he scooped a little off onto the edge of his spoon, licking the tip of his tongue out to taste it. “Okay, so have a guess.”

Harry nodded and gently lifted up the hot mug to his lips, licking out at the cream piled on top first, grinning to Louis across the table who was doing the same thing. Slowly, he tipped the mug backwards until the warm liquid hit his lips and parted them, allowing a small amount to go into his mouth. Harry almost wanted to moan at the taste of it, the sweetness of his tongue and quickly swallowed, eyes wide as he looked at Louis.

“Oh my god! I think that’s the nicest thing I have ever tasted, what is that and why have I never had it before?”

Louis chuckled, sipping again at his own before he answered Harry, cheeks pink with pleasure at giving Harry something he so clearly enjoyed. “Honeycomb hot chocolate, gorgeous, isn’t it? I always used to come out and have one of these with Mum near Christmas, it was our little thing…” he trailed off then, looking wistfully in the distance. Harry couldn’t quite bring himself to ask Louis to tell him more, sensing there was something the beautiful man opposite him was hiding deep inside.

Harry cursed when he sipped again, dribbling a bit onto his Christmas jumper and snatched up a napkin, dabbing hopelessly at the dark brown patch on the snowy looking area of his jumper.

“That’s another lovely jumper, Haz,” Louis said, admiring the pattern stitched into the wool. “Do you own one for each day of December or something?”

Harry giggled to himself, not quite able to tell Louis he was closer to the mark than he realised. “Um, not quite. But you haven’t seen the best part of this one yet.” He fumbled under the hem, smiling over to Louis who looked confused, and when he found what he was looking for, he flicked the tiny plastic switch, small LEDs across the chest of his jumper lighting up and flashing repeatedly! “Ta da! How awesome is that?”

Louis just stared at him before bursting into laughter, complete joy on his face. “Oh my god, you’re like a giant man child, Haz!” Harry just laughed at the term and shrugged, knowing Louis was entirely right, especially when it came to Christmas. “But you, uh, you look beautiful in that. Especially when it’s all lit up. Really pretty.” His gaze dropped straight back to the table, and Harry could feel himself blushing. “I don’t have any Christmas jumpers myself, feel I’m missing out now though that I’ve seen your ones.”

Harry was stunned and just stared at Louis like he’d suddenly grown another head. “Is there a reason you’ve never bought one before? Or are they just not your thing?”

Louis just shrugged, gulping now at his drink as it had cooled down significantly. “I, uh, I haven’t really celebrated Christmas in a while so not really had a need for one. You hungry?” Harry was a bit startled by the swift change of topic but went with it, again sensing Louis wasn’t ready to be completely honest with him, not just yet. Harry understood that, but at the same time, he wished he would soon be a person Louis felt he could talk to about anything, that he could open up to. 

Louis fetched a couple of biscuits from Niall, chatting before he sat back down, finally making conversation again, although keeping it about Harry this time. “So, do you have plans for Christmas then?”

“Yeah,” Harry began, eyes shining brightly at the thought of talking about his favourite topic with his new favourite person. “We’re always at Mum and Robin’s for Christmas. Mum cooks an amazing Christmas dinner, and my sister Gemma comes too. We eat and drink lots, swap pressies and just laze around in our Christmas pyjamas all day.”

“Why am I entirely unsurprised that you have Christmas pj’s, Harold?” Louis asked with a small smile on his lips. “And your shopping? I bet you’re all done and wrapped up, aren’t you?”

“Nearly,” Harry agreed, blushing slightly at being so easy to read. “What can I say? I like to be organised, and there’s nothing nicer than looking under your tree and seeing lots of wrapped up gifts for your loved ones.” Louis just hummed in agreement, hands clasped around his half empty mug, his eyes looking strained. “What about you, Lou? What are your plans?”

“Probably just a quiet one in my flat,” Louis admitted, a tense smile on his lips. “Like I said, I don’t really do Christmas, so it’s just me, some shitty telly and a frozen Christmas dinner, although I do splash out on an M&S one ‘cos it’s Christmas.” 

Harry felt sad inside at the thought of Louis spending the most wonderful day of the year all alone. As much as Louis appeared to be maintaining he was fine with it, Harry knew he was keeping something from him, and he ached at how lonely Louis must be. He held back the urge to reach across the table to hold Louis’ hand, and instead held his own mug, meeting Louis’ eyes again. “Well, I’ll just have to keep you busy and entertained until then, won’t I?”

“You can try,” Louis replied shyly, and their eyes met across the table again, sharing a quiet moment. “I’m glad we met, Harry. Who knew my hopelessness at Christmas wrapping would lead to a beautiful new friendship?”

“Me too, Lou,” Harry said, finishing off his drink. Louis stood up then, telling Harry he had to get home to get changed before his shift later, and Harry agreed, shrugging on his coat too. As he stuck his hands into his pockets to get his gloves, his hand hit something inside, and he paused, wondering whether now was the right moment. He decided it was, and pulled out the little silver bag he’d put it in, a mini gold bow on the outside. “Um, Lou… uh… Merry early Christmas.”

He thrust his hand out, the little parcel in it, and Louis looked shocked, accepting the parcel with a tentative hand. “For me? Uh… wow, thank you, Haz. Can I open it now, or…”

“Yeah, now,” Harry said, watching as Louis’ small but delicate fingers gently prised the flap open, pulling out the little decoration Harry had bought him the other day, hanging the silver thread from his forefinger.

“Harry, I… thank you. It’s lovely.” Louis grinned down as he spotted his name on it at the bottom, and he bit his lip, unsure how to thank Harry properly for such a thoughtful gift. “You didn't have to but… I love that you did. Thank you.” Louis smiled softly at Harry then, and surprised him by wrapping Harry in a quick hug, pressing their bodies for a second, the decoration tucked safely away in Louis’ palm. “I’ve really gotta make a move but… honestly, thank you. For this, and for… yeah. Being my friend. See you soon?”

“Definitely,” Harry mumbled, cheeks flaming from the close proximity to Louis, and his heart felt full at Louis’ thanks for being his friend. 

“Um, Haz?” Harry stopped, hand on the door to the cafe now, ready to head out with Louis. He looked and saw Louis was hovering nervously behind him, as if he had something to say but didn't know how to. “I was, uh, wondering if we could swap phone numbers? So I can text to you when you aren’t rushing back to work, or teaching me about shiny paper and pretty ribbons?” He grinned shyly at that and Harry nodded, eagerly pulling his phone from his pocket.

“I’d love that,” he confessed, watching as Louis tapped something into his phone, handing it back with a smile. Harry looked down and felt warm at the contact name he’d set himself, simply  ‘Lou’. He quickly sent him a short text so Louis had his number too, and his tummy flipped over at the thought of exchanging lots of messages with Louis from now on. “Thanks, Lou. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Please do,” Louis said, opening the door to let Harry pass by. “See you later, love.”

“Bye, Lou.” Harry could only stay and watch as Louis walked away from him, becoming a small speck in the distance, but an even bigger presence in Harry’s heart.

Later that day, Harry trudged up the stairs, weary after another busy shift. The closer it got to Christmas, the busier Harry got, and while he loved it, he was always shattered at the end of a long day. He was also fed up that the lift to his building was broken, and decided he’d send a politely worded email to the landlord later to find out when it would be fixed. He just reached his floor, pushing the door open when he heard the creak of another door opening down the corridor. Without really thinking, he ducked back out of sight, and watched as the undecorated door just along from his own opened. Harry held his breath, suddenly nervous to discover who he had been gifting food to for the past few weeks, wondering if he’d seen them before and not realised who they were.

The door closed again much to Harry’s disappointment, and just as he stood up, ready to go into his own home, the door flew open again and the person inside stepped out. Harry couldn’t see properly from where he was stood, only able to make out a figure, most likely male with a dark beanie on his head, a dark jacket wrapped around his slim frame.

Harry stayed quiet, watching closely for any glimpse of the man’s face, and when he dropped his key to the floor and bent over to pick it up, the man’s eyes flicked over to the window near Harry, looking out of it. Harry held back his gasp, clapping his hand over his mouth to keep the sound inside, entirely stunned by who his neighbour actually was. 

_ Louis. _

Louis turned and hurried down to the other end of the corridor, shoving something into his pocket as he disappeared through the stairwell door. Harry blinked a few times before he dragged himself up the corridor and stopped in front of Louis’ front door. He held his hand up against the wood for a moment, as if it would somehow give him all the answers and unlock the mystery that was Louis. 

Sighing, Harry moved away and fished his own keys from his pocket, heading into his own flat, going through his usual ritual of flicking on the Christmas lights, going through the mail to ensure there was nothing important aside from a few Christmas cards, and then treating himself to another Quality Street. As he ripped open an envelope, he realised Louis still didn't know he was Harry’s neighbour. Harry could carry on baking him treats, making Louis smile without Louis worrying about feeling beholden to Harry, like he had to give him something back.

Harry grinned to himself and quickly got changed into something comfy before he walked into his kitchen, ready to bake up a storm for the boy he sensed needed a bit of festive cheer, now more than ever.

It was nearly one in the morning before Louis got back home. He was tired, he was covered in beer thanks to some drunken idiots who had knocked into him as he took a tray of pints over to a table, and he was miserable. Everyone around him was full of Christmas spirit, and Louis couldn’t tap into even a tiny bit of that. 

He arrived on his floor and crept down the corridor, determined not to wake his neighbours but stilled when he looked outside his door. There, in front of his front door was a box, a small card sat on the top. Louis frowned and crouched down, picking it up and taking it inside with him, ensuring he closed the door as quietly as he could.

He set the box down and headed straight for his bedroom, pulling all his clothes off and dumping them in his laundry hamper before he jumped into the shower, wanting to wash every trace of the night off his body. Afterwards, he pulled on his cosiest joggers and a fleecey hoodie, walking into his living room, not even putting the TV on in case it woke anyone else up. Just because his job had unsociable hours it didn't mean, he had to inflict that on his neighbours.

Louis settled on the sofa and pulled the box onto his lap, opening the card first. He smiled as he read the words, and when he looked down at the familiar purple hexagonal box, his heart panged at the memories such a thing evoked. He remembered baking things for the class Christmas party when he was at school, taking them in, proud of what and his mum had created… taking biscuits to Cubs with him that they’d made together, or just enjoying a sneaky chocolate for no reason at all other than because they wanted to. Now those things were just a distant memory. 

He cracked open the box, the smell hitting him straight away. The sweet, vanilla scent wafted up and Louis immediately felt hungry, pulling the lid off entirely. He almost teared up as he looked into the box. Inside, carefully packed with kitchen roll between them to stop them mushing together, were six perfectly formed cupcakes. Louis lifted one out, admiring the beautiful decoration. The baker, whoever they were, had iced Christmas hats atop each one, little blobs of coloured icing around the edges like colourful fairy lights.

Louis still couldn’t understand why a stranger was doing this for him, but couldn’t resist diving in, taking a big bite from the edge. The sponge was delicious, practically melting on his tongue, and the icing was sweet, a taste explosion for Louis’ tastebuds. He devoured the rest eagerly, popping the lid back on the rest so he could eat them over the next few days. He stood up, bone tired now, muscles aching from hoisting crates of glasses around all night.

He left the box on the sofa, and as he left the sitting room, his eyes rested on an all too familiar picture, one that was sometimes too painful to look at. Still, the cakes had bought a memory flooding back to Louis, and he paused, resting his fingertips on the glass, staring at the beautiful woman in the photograph. He smiled softly at her, at how his own eyes somehow shone in hers, how her beautiful smile lit up her face, crinkles by her eyes due to the fact she smiled and laughed so often. Louis’ heart ached, but he shut his eyes, letting the memories seep through instead of stopping them as he usually would. 

_ Christmas hats.  _ It was one of her traditions, something Louis had grown up with since he was old enough to toddle around with one on top of his head, clutching a pretty plastic bauble in his hands, ramming it onto the low branches of the tree, Jay clapping along, encouraging his every step. He remembered being lifted into her safe arms, touching the tiny colourful lights nestled in the branches, watching the tinsel sparkle, helping her put the star on top, the pair making a special Christmas wish together as they did so.

Louis laughed softly, remembering how she was scandalised one year when he was about to turn eleven, and he’d refused to wear the Christmas hat she held out for him, telling her he was ‘too cool now’. She’d laughed it off, telling him he couldn’t decorate the house or the tree without it, that he had to stop being a Scrooge and to get into the Christmas spirit. Louis had lasted a matter of ten minutes in his bedroom before he emerged, ramming it onto his head, slotting baubles onto branches until Jay came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, thanking him for indulging his old mum.

Louis sometimes regretted what a stroppy teenager he’d been. If only he could turn back time, if only he knew how little time he had left with her… he’d have made every moment count. He sniffed and wiped roughly at his eyes with the back of his hand, swiping away the tears that fell down his cheeks. He’d give anything to have that time back, to make Christmas magical again. He jumped as there was a thud, and he turned to see his coat fall to the floor, a puddle in his hallway.

He moved back to hang it up, a paper bag rolling out of the pocket onto the floor. He picked it up and opened it, smiling slightly when he realised it was the Christmas ornament Harry had given him earlier on. He held it in his hand, looking around at his bare flat, pleased he hadn’t confessed to Harry that he didn't have a Christmas tree to hang it on. He stood back in front of the picture, his own way of connecting with his beautiful mother. 

With a shaking hand, Louis opened his palm, staring down at the small gift. It could only have cost Harry a few pounds, if that, but somehow, it meant everything in that moment. It felt like a tiny glimmer of hope, something tangible for Louis to hold onto. Gently, he stretched up, hooking the little thread over the corner of the frame on the wall, letting the ornament rest there, his name facing outward. Louis smiled at it, at finally having let a tiny little bit of Christmas back into his life thanks to the boy with the big curls and even bigger heart.

“Love you and miss you always,” Louis whispered, blowing a kiss towards the photo, a fingertip touching Harry’s ornament before he snuck away, tucking himself into bed, his mind full of his past, and what he hoped someday just might be his future.

 

**Tuesday 16th December**

Harry put his head down against the biting wind, pulling his scarf up so it covered the lower half of his face as he walked into town, excited to meet Louis. He had been surprised when Louis had text him yesterday, asking if he wanted to hang out today, and Harry had eagerly accepted, telling Louis he’d meet him there, not wanting the other man to know about them being neighbours just yet. He’d arranged to meet outside his shop, and his tummy was full of butterflies at the prospect of spending more alone time with Louis. 

He rounded the corner and walked through the automatic doors to the shopping centre, smiling at the sound of the Christmas music pumping through, pleased he’d managed to wangle a day off to go shopping. Christmas was only nine days away now, and while Harry had done the majority of his shopping, he knew there were always little things he could buy his friends and family to top up their presents a bit.

His heart raced as he got near to the shop, and smiled when he saw Louis was already outside waiting for him. He had a big black hoodie on that drowned his petite frame, and Harry couldn’t stop the image of Louis wearing his clothes infiltrating his brain, taking over every corner of free space inside. The thought of his t-shirt hanging low on Louis’ thighs, or his hands tucked up inside the sleeves of one of Harry’s cosiest sweatshirts made him grin, and he didn't bother to push the smile away as Louis looked over and waved at him.

Harry tried not to skip over and quickly pondered how to greet Louis, wondering if a smile was enough, but he felt better when Louis initiated a quick hug, trying not to sniff Louis’ neck when his face ended up squashed against his soft skin.

“Hey, Lou,” he mumbled, pulling away and smiling at his new friend. Harry cringed when he saw his mum in the shop watching them, sending Harry a thumbs up at their hug, making Harry roll his eyes and want to escape. “How have you been?”

“Good, feels like ages since I’ve seen you, though,” Louis said, following Harry as they walked off, into the crowds, trying to ignore the shopping bags of other people bashing against their legs. “Oh, I had some good news yesterday.”

“Yeah?” Harry turned to see Louis biting back a smile, and couldn’t help but realise how beautiful Louis was when he did so, how his blue eyes just sparkled when he was happy. “Well, tell me then!”

Louis laughed, and he followed Harry into a bookshop, the pair soon side by side as Louis began to divulge. “Well, you know I work in that pub?” Harry nodded. “They, uh, they told me the other day that one of the guys was leaving, moving away and they’re putting me forward for the shift manager job he’s got at the mo.”

Harry gasped, hugging Louis before he thought better of it. “Oh my god, Lou, that’s great! You really deserve it, when do you find out?”

“Next week, my boss said,” Louis said, picking up a book and reading over the back cover before he put it back down on the shelf. “I hope I get it, I really do. Not for the title or anything, but the extra money would be great, would give me a bit of extra spending money each month. Oh, I love his books, do you?”

They both then launched into an impassioned talk about their favourite authors, Harry deciding to buy a book Louis enthusiastically recommended to him, and they headed to the till together. He watched with curious eyes as Louis picked up a Trolls annual and coming back to stand next to Harry, the book in his hand.

“Um, you a fan of  _ Trolls _ then, Lou?” he teased, pointing to the book in Louis’ hand, shuffling forwards in the queue.

“It’s a good movie,” Louis defended with a laugh, standing next to Harry who was by now paying for his book, handing over a crisp ten pound note to the lady behind the till. “Just this, thanks.” He paid quickly too and they headed out. “That was for my little sister. Doris, she’s two and a half and mad on Trolls. I know she can’t read it but she’ll love the pictures and stuff.”

“Oh my god, you have a baby sister? That’s so cute! Do you have a picture?”

“I have five sisters, actually.” Harry practically gaped at Louis, almost snatching his phone as Louis pulled up what was clearly a family picture. Harry stood in the middle of the floor, taking in all the beautiful faces in front of him before his eyes stopped on Louis, front and centre, a baby sat on each thigh, sound asleep. “Oh, Louis… your family is beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Louis mumbled, cheeks reddening at the compliment. “So, this is Lottie, she’s 15 now. Fizzy, my next sister is 13. The first twins, here, are Phoebe and Daisy, they’re nine now, and then there’s the baby twins, Doris, and her brother Ernest, like I said they’re two and a half. They’re the best though, all of them. I miss them a lot.”

“You don’t see them much?” Harry asked, hoping he wasn’t prying by asking so many questions but now that Louis was finally opening up, he didn't want him to ever stop talking. “Do they not live near?”

“About an hour away, but they, uh, they live with their dads now, so it’s not easy to get together and see everyone. Bit of a mess, if I’m honest. But either way, I love to spoil them when I can, especially at Christmas. They just deserve to smile and be happy, you know?”

“I think you’re an amazing brother and they’re so lucky to have you, whether or not you spoil them,” Harry said, passing Louis’ phone back to him. “Do you need to buy them much more today, then?”

“A few bits. I’m sure I’ll know when I see something!” Harry nodded in agreement, feeling the same way. They moved together in and out of shops, chatting easily as if they’d known each other for years. As soon as one topic ended, one of them brought up something else, and they dived into that, laughing and joking together as they started to become laden with bags. 

“You want to grab some lunch?” Harry asked, pausing when Louis frowned, glancing at the bags hanging from his hands. Harry realised Louis was probably trying to work out if he could afford it and decided to be bold. “My treat, okay? The shop’s been doing well and Mum gave me a bit of a generous Christmas bonus so… please let me buy us something to eat?”

“If you’re sure,” Louis said, smiling shyly at his friend. They decided together pizza was a good option, and they were soon sat in Pizza Express, a glass of coke in front of them, sharing a large cheesy pizza. “So Harold, my little Christmas elf-”

Harry’s eyes widened as he remembered giving himself that title in the Christmas card he’d sent Louis weeks ago, but tried to compose himself, sure there was no way that Louis knew he was behind the sweet treats on his doorstep. 

“What’s your favourite Christmas song, then? I’ve noticed they’re always on in the shop whenever I come by, so you must either love them or be sick of the sound of them. But judging by that rather fetching jumper you’re sporting today, I’m assuming you love them…”

“I do,” Harry said, catching a string of cheese that was trailing down his chin, itching to do the same to bit of tomato sauce at the corner of Louis’ mouth, all but sitting on his hands to control himself. “Um, I mean I love the classics, but my ultimate favourite has to be  _ Last Christmas.  _ I love George Michael, he’s such an amazing singer so yeah, probably that. How about you?”

“Well, I don’t listen to them much anymore, but me and Mum loved dancing to  _ All I Want For Christmas Is You _ . I know that’s a bit predictable, but it was always our thing, especially when I was little, before the girls came along. She used to let me stand on her feet and we bopped around the living room together with our Christmas hats on. We probably looked completely crazy but she made me so happy when she did things like that with me.” Louis suddenly went quiet and Harry had an urge to hold Louis’ hand, to support him and tell him he was there. So he did.

He reached out and rested his palm on the back of Louis’ hand, stunned when Louis gently turned his hand over, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s larger palm. “That’s… that’s lovely, Lou. I love hearing about things like that, imagining how cute you were with your Mum.” Harry once again got the feeling there was something Louis was holding back but didn't press it any further, hoping Louis would one day open up to him when he was ready. 

Harry paid the bill when lunch was done and they headed out of the shopping centre to the other end of town, where the department store was that Harry and Anne shopped in the other day. They walked around together, and Harry picked up a scarf he wanted to buy Anne, while Louis looked for some new gloves since he’d dropped his on a chilly walk home from work one night.

While he went off to find some that weren’t too big for his tiny hands, Harry spotted a rail of Christmas jumpers. He flicked through and pulled out a deep red one, adorned with a Christmas tree, and some cute looking Christmas pugs at the bottom. He grabbed a size small from the selection and bit his lip, imagining Louis wearing that and made a split decision. He hurried over to the counter and asked the girl behind the desk to wrap it in some tissue paper, peering around to make sure Louis wasn’t in sight.  He stuffed it deep into another bag, not liking hiding something from his friend but he wanted to give to Louis when the time was right, and he was certain that wasn’t now.

“Found some, what do you think?” Harry whirled around at the sound of Louis’ beautiful voice and smiled at the bright green gloves on his hand. “Not too childlike, are they?”

“No, they’re perfect. Why?”

“Um, might have found them in the teenage boys section?” Louis muttered, blushing at the admission. Harry bit back a giggle at that, and shoved Louis in the direction of the cash desk, watching him hand over the fiver and pull the tags off the gloves, shoving one into each of his hoodie pockets. “God, my feet are killing me. You nearly ready to go? I can walk you home, if you like?”

Harry almost had a heart attack at that, and realised he had to get himself out of going home, still not ready to reveal to Louis they lived close by. “Um, Mum finished her shift a while ago so I’m going to walk there today, maybe next time?”

“Oh. Okay.” Louis looked a little despondent at that, and Harry could have kicked himself for taking away Louis’ smile. “I just-”

“You wanna walk me there instead?” Louis grinned and nodded and they headed off on the not-too-long walk to Anne’s house, and Harry bit back the need to hold Louis’ hand again, wishing more than anything things between them could be so different.

Harry kicked off his shoes in the hall, having waved Louis off from the doorstep, watching his new friend walk away, shaking off the offer of Anne giving him a lift home. He left his bags next to them and walked through, the smell of curry lingering in his nose, making his tummy rumble despite the amount of pizza he and Louis had managed to eat at lunch.

“Got enough for me?” he asked, going up behind his mum and wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a cuddle. She smelt like cookies, and her perfume, and home. Harry grinned at the decorations dotted around the small but cosy kitchen, and his eyes lit up when Mariah’s famous Christmas song came on, remembering Louis’ words earlier about dancing with his mum to it. “Dance with me, Mum?”

She turned and smiled, so he grabbed Anne’s hand and set down the packet of rice she’d just picked up from the cupboard and twirled her under his arm, the pair singing loudly and with abandon as they moved in each others arms around the tiled floor, cheeks red and eyes dancing with happiness. They laughed loudly when the song came to a close, and Anne kissed Harry’s cheek before she got back to work.

“Where did that come from?” she asked, weighing out the right amount of rice as Harry stirred the curry in the big cooking pot on the hob, dipping his little finger inside to taste test it as he always did. “Oi! Use a spoon, you cheeky sausage.”

“Um, Lou told me he and his mum used to dance to it when he was little, just made me think, that’s all,” he said, hoping in vain that his cheeks weren’t as red as they felt at the mere mention of Louis’ name. 

“Yes, I saw you giving him a hug this morning, things getting any further between you two?” Harry just shook his head, refusing to meet his Mum’s eyes. “Love? You okay?”

“We’re just friends, Mum. If that’s all we can ever be, then that’s fine. I’d rather have him in my life as my friend than not at all. Actually, he, uh, he lives near me? Like, across the hall? I didn't know until the other day when I saw him come home.”

“And does he know you’re neighbours?” Harry shook his head again, feeling a bit guilty at keeping the secret from Louis. “Oh Harry, love, you have to tell him.”

“I know but… I don’t want to push him you know? He’s the one I made treats for, before I knew it was him, I mean. And, I, um-” He took in a breath, feeling himself get all worked up, like he couldn’t get his words straight in his head. “Shit, Mum, what am I gonna do? He’s gonna think I’m like a weird stalker or something, I don’t-”

“Harry, calm down, love. Here, come and sit.” Anne took his hand and led him over to the table, sitting next to her son, a calming hand on his leg. “You’ve done nothing wrong, okay? You didn't know Louis lived near, and you were doing something nice for a neighbour. That’s not a bad thing. But I do think Louis needs to know before… I mean,  _ if  _ anything more happens with the two of you.”

Harry nodded, knowing his Mum was entirely right. “I know, I just- I’d hate for him to hate me. I really like him, and, he just, um-” He exhaled loudly, shoulders sagging as if he were purging all his thoughts from his body. “He’s perfect, Mum. But I just… I don’t think he likes me in that way.”

“Then be his friend. Be what he needs, and maybe he’ll see you as more. And if not, he seems like a lovely friend, sweetheart.” Harry huddled closer to her, letting himself be hugged for a moment, wondering momentarily if Louis had someone to cuddle him like this. “Trust your heart, Harry. You’ve never gone wrong when you’ve followed it before.”

“I’m scared,” he admitted, looking up at his Mum, seeing the concern in her eyes. “I know it’s soon, we’ve only known each other a few weeks but…”

“Sometimes, you just know,” Anne said wisely, getting up to stir the dinner again, leaving Harry with his thoughts. “And, you know, love, it’s nearly Christmas. Stranger things have happened than Louis realising that maybe he likes you too. Keep your chin up, darling.”

Harry smiled as she nudged his chin with her fingers, and went to wash his hands in the sink, ready for dinner. He spent the remainder of his evening there with his Mum, only returning home when Louis text him telling him he was on his way to work, a steady stream of messages arriving on Harry’s phone until it fell silent, Louis at work and Harry unable to sleep in his big bed, feeling all too alone.

 

**Saturday 20th December**

Harry glanced down at his watch, well aware the group was now running late. He should have started week three of Wrapped Up in Christmas around ten minutes ago now, but Louis still hadn’t arrived, despite promising Harry that he would be there when they texted each other last night. Harry sighed and fiddled with the reams of ribbon and bows littered over the table in front of him, a small pile set aside for Louis to use later on. He was about to speak to the group when he felt his phone vibrate against his backside, so he pulled it from the back pocket of his jeans, grinning when he saw Louis’ contact name on the screen. He unlocked it with his thumbprint and eagerly read, hoping to see Louis was on his way.

_ Sorry love, been called in to work, a couple of the lads are off sick. Gutted to be missing it. Sorry :(  _

Harry felt sad at the thought of not seeing Louis and having him work alongside him but hurriedly tapped out a reply, promising it was fine and that he understood. He left the phone on the desk in front of him so he’d know if Louis text him again and began to speak to his large group of customers, all of them waiting for him to start.

“Sorry I’m late, everyone, just wanted to make sure we had everyone. So this week, we’re looking at the bit that makes the present for me… ribbons and bows. To me, it’s not a proper Christmas present if you haven’t got a piece of ribbon wrapped around it, and a bow is the final touch. So I’ll be showing you some of my hints and tips for all these things, and how to curl ribbon as well, that always looks impressive. If you could all come around here so you can see… excellent.”

Harry grabbed a couple of different sized pre-wrapped shoe boxes from the pile he’d set out for Louis and begin to demonstrate, talking his way through the steps, making sure everyone could see the things his fingers were doing as he wrapped lengths of ribbon expertly around the boxes, before he then showed them all how to curl ribbon using just the blade of their scissors. They all whooped as the ribbon fell in perfect curls and Harry did a little bow, making everyone laugh.

“Okay, give it a go, I’m going to wander around so if you need a hand, give me a shout.” He paused as Wizzard rang through the shop, everyone starting to sing along to the famous song. Harry snatched up his phone as he saw it light up as he was tidying the desk up in front of him.

_ I’m imagining you playing with lots of bows and ribbons right now while I’m stuck in a meeting. Know where I’d rather be. _

**Yep, I’m impressing everyone with my ribbon curling skills. Hope you’re not too bored!**

_ I am. More gutted to be missing out on this week, this is the one I’ve been holding out for! Always been a sucker for a nicely curled ribbon :) _

**Bet you’re missing my cheesy Christmas soundtrack as well. Listening to Wizzard at the mo.**

_ Oh man, I’m missing you curling ribbon, and Wizzard? Could this day get any worse? _

**I could make it better if you meet me for a hot chocolate later? X**

Harry gasped as he realised he’d sent the message with a kiss at the end, and waited for Louis’ reply. None came, so he quickly dropped the phone back on the desk and moved around, praising a nearby pair of girls who had done a pretty good job with the ribbons around the boxes. Harry spent a few minutes with them, discussing where to best place the bows, and how to pick a bow depending on the size of the box.

He then moved on to the other desks, feeling a bit sad whenever his own empty desk caught his eye, already missing Louis’ presence despite the fact he knew his friend hadn’t skipped out on him, that he was actually busy with work. As he made his way back, his heart raced when he picked up phone, seeing Louis had replied to his mistaken kiss text message.

_ Definitely, I’d love that. And maybe you can give me a list of some must-listen-to Christmas songs? Xx _

Harry blushed and felt his heart grow warm at the realisation Louis had used not one but two kisses at the end of his reply, and even better, he wanted to meet Harry later on. Harry bit his lip and wrote out several replies before settling on one, sending it before he could doubt himself anymore.

**I’ll do better than that, will make you a CD you can put on your laptop or something. Usual place, 3 o’clock? Xx**

A reply came in quickly, much to Harry’s delight.

_ Perfect. See you then, Curly xxx _

Harry chuckled aloud at the funny nickname Louis had given him and popped his phone away, not needing to hear from Louis anymore now that they’d made plans for later on. The rest of the session passed quickly, Harry showing some of the better members of the group a few tricks and things he’d learnt over his years of perfecting wrapping, and before he knew it, the time was up, his final workshop of the year over and done with.

“Okay, well, that’s all folks! I really hope you’ve enjoyed the workshops this year, and you’ve got lots of skills to take you through this Christmas. It’s been a lot of fun, and hopefully I will be back next year with some more ideas for you all. Thanks for the support, and for joining in and being a great group. Merry Christmas!”

Harry was a little stunned when they all burst into applause, and every person in attendance came up and thanked him for doing this before they left, Harry red-cheeked and heart full by the time each of them had left. What had started as a small conversation with his Mum in their kitchen over a cup of tea had led to Harry creating something that had spread festive cheer all around, and meeting Louis, someone he was sure was destined to be a special person in Harry’s life for many years to come. The thought settled happily in Harry’s chest as he tidied away, already looking forward to seeing Louis in a few hours time. Harry was gone for the boy, and he wasn’t sure he cared one bit.

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow with the edge of his apron before he moved over to the oven, sliding out a selection of gingerbread festive biscuits from it, the smell wafting around his flat. If there was one thing Harry liked to make copiously at Christmas, it was gingerbread. Louis had mentioned something earlier on when Harry had bought them both Gingerbread Latte’s at Niall’s cafe that had stuck in Harry’s brain, and he’d gathered the ingredients together at the shops before he’d gotten home, minutes before Louis had arrived home too. 

Harry knew as he had nearly gone back down to collect his mail when he’d spotted Louis’ back disappearing in through his door. He’d almost had a heart attack, trying not to slam his own door and drawing more attention to himself, but that had made Harry’s mind up for him. He couldn’t keep lying to Louis. He had to tell him that they were neighbours. He didn't like there being secrets between them, and since then, he’d been baking up a storm, determined not to rock up on Louis’ doorstep empty handed.

Harry slumped on the sofa while the biscuits cooled down enough to be iced. He grabbed the pile of mail he’d eventually snuck down to get, and slid out the few Christmas cards in the pile, tearing them open with excitement while  _ Jingle All the Way _ played in the background, another of Harry’s favourite cheesy Christmas movies. When they were open, he stood up and slid them into place in his Christmas card holder, quite liking how full it was. He grabbed his box of Quality Street and pulled two out, a strawberry creme and a toffee penny, hoping the latter wouldn’t do any damage to his teeth.

An hour later, Harry’s tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth as he moved the icing bag around with ease, etching beautiful patterns onto the top of the rich gingerbread, enjoying the smell that surrounded him as he worked, hips shaking to the Christmas playlist playing on his phone. He carefully laid them out on a plate, making sure not to smudge the icing before he went to get changed. He spent far too long picking an outfit, choosing a Christmas jumper he knew Louis hadn’t seen yet, and changed into some clean jeans, the ones he was wearing now messy and covered in a thin layer of icing sugar.

With the plate held tightly in his shaking hand, Harry carefully undid his own door, shoving his keys into the pocket of his jeans before he closed it softly behind him, hovering nervously in the corridor as he plucked up the courage to walk towards Louis’ front door, something he’d passed hundreds if not thousands of times before, not even considering who might live behind it. Harry almost turned around and went back inside several times before he steeled himself, knowing it was now or never, especially if he wanted to deepen his friendship with Louis.

Harry’s hand trembled as he raised it to knock on the wood of Louis’ door, and he gulped as he rapped three times in quick succession, hoping Louis’ reaction wouldn’t be too negative to the sight of Harry stood on the doorstep.

Harry could hear a key being pushed into the lock on the other side of the door and held his breath as Louis turned the knob, the door slowly opening, revealing Louis clad in what looked like very cosy pyjamas. Harry couldn’t bring himself to smile when he saw the shocked expression on Louis’ face, and he stepped forwards slightly, pulling the door almost closed behind him, as if stopping Harry from getting anywhere near his flat.

“Harry, I- What? What’s going on? How are you here?” Louis frowned and looked up and down the hallway, as if that was somehow going to give him answers as to how Harry had appeared there. “I didn't tell you where I lived, did I?”

Harry shook his head, willing himself to speak. “Uh, no…, no, Lou, you didn't. I just… I… there’s something I haven’t told you. We’re… um, we’re… neighbours?” It came out like a question, and Harry watched several things flash across Louis’ face; shock, confusion, what looked like fear and maybe a dash of disappointment. It was that last one that made Harry feel like he’d ruined everything, that this was the worst decision he’d ever made. “I, uh, I only found a couple of days ago, when I saw you coming back home. I didn't know how to tell you. I’m sorry, Lou, I didn't mean to lie.”

“Right. Um... “ his eyes dipped to the plate in Harry’s hand and the biscuits laid out on it. “Hang on… you’re the one who’s been leaving me biscuits and stuff?”

“Yeah, but I promise you I did that way before I knew you lived here, Lou. I’m not some weird stalker, I promise. I… look, can I come in? Please? I needed to be honest because we’re getting to be really good friends, and I don’t want to keep things from you, Lou.” Harry’s heart broke as he saw hesitancy in Louis’ eyes, the way he imperceptibly moved across his front door, blocking the way with his small body. “Right, it’s okay. Just… take these, and I’ll leave you alone. I’m sorry.”

Harry pushed the plate into a stunned Louis’ hands and went to turn around and head home, but he was stopped by small fingers wrapping around his wrist. He paused and turned around, a little fearful over what he would see, but he was stunned by Louis’ pink cheeks and vivid blue eyes staring deeply into his own.

“You… you can come in, just… don’t judge, okay?” Harry nodded and followed, watching Louis slowly push his front door back open, stepping inside quietly. Louis made his way into the main living area, and the first thing that struck Harry was a distinct lack of any sort of Christmas decorations at all. There was nothing. Not even a tree. He tried not to react, and although he knew Louis had told him he didn't really celebrate Christmas, he hadn’t quite expected this, not just five days away from the best day of the year.

“Told you I didn't do Christmas,” Louis muttered, clearly a little embarrassed by his lack of decorations, looking down at the floor. “I have my reasons, but..”

“Hey, I’m not judging. I’m here for you, Lou, nothing more, nothing less. Oh, I brought something with me…” Louis watched as Harry rummaged in his back pocket, producing two sachets of hot chocolate, a posh one that his Mum gave him the other day that he didn't usually splash out on. “Wanna have a drink and a chat, or something?”

Louis nodded and walked off, Harry following him into a kitchen that looked uncannily like his own. He watched as Louis took two mugs from the cupboard and a saucepan from the side, measuring some milk into both before he transferred it to the small hob, heating it through as Harry handed over the sachets. After a few minutes, the drinks were made and Harry and Louis were soon sat on Louis’ sofa at opposite ends, drinks in their hands, the plate of Harry’s biscuits in front of them. 

“Are you okay? Have I ruined things?” Harry ventured to ask, and Louis shook his head, shuffling closer to Harry then. “Louis, talk to me, please…”

“Sorry, I’m just a bit shocked, that’s all. You were the last person I expected to see when I opened the door.” He must have seen Harry’s face fall at that as he hurried to continue speaking, reaching out a hand that he placed on Harry’s forearm. “Not that it was a bad thing, though. I was just surprised. I… I’m glad you’re here now, though.”

Harry smiled over to him and grabbed the TV guide from the table in front of them, flicking to that days page. He grinned as he pointed at something, shoving it into Louis’ lap. “Hey, Home Alone 2 is on, wanna watch it?”

Louis picked up the remote and turned on the TV, cosying back into the corner of the sofa as little Kevin wandered in awe around the huge toy store in New York City, fulfilling every single child’s fantasy as he did so. Louis and Harry laughed along with it, sipping on their drinks, nibbling on gingerbread. It felt perfect to Harry, but near the end, when Kevin was reunited with his mother by the Rockefeller tree, he turned to smile at Louis but was shocked to see a tear sliding down his cheek as Louis hurried to wipe it away.

“Lou? Oh Lou, don’t cry, what’s wrong?”

Louis shook his head, unable to speak but Harry wasn’t going to leave it there. He took Louis’ hand in his own, pleased when the other man didn't pull away. He stroked his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand, letting him take a breath for a moment. 

“Sorry,” Louis mumbled, staring resolutely into his lap. His voice was husky from his tears, and Harry just wanted to hold him and make it better. “Just… Mum and I always used to watch this film together when I was little. We had little turtle doves for the tree and everything, just like Kevin’s in the movie.” Harry smiled at that, and nodded, willing Louis to carry on. “She always…” Louis sniffed again, like he was suppressing a sob. “Mum always promised me she’d take me to New York, that we’d see the tree together but…” He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders as if to wave off the thought but Harry could see the hurt deep inside.

Harry knew what he wanted to do, but he hoped Louis wouldn’t think it was too much. He got closer and held him arms out, willing Louis to fold himself into them. He did. Harry leaned back against the sofa, Louis’ face against his chest, just holding him, offering comfort in the best way he knew how. He sensed Louis still wasn’t ready to divulge any more just yet, and that was okay with him. Being here with Louis was enough.

They sat in silence for a while, long after the credits of the movie had finished. It was Harry who broke the cuddle, needing to use Louis’ loo, and by the time he returned, Louis was sat up, a small smile on his face, as if the past half an hour or so hadn’t happened. “So. Which way do you live then? Must be one of the ridiculously gaudy front doors, I’m sure, knowing you.”

Harry pretended to look offended but Louis stood up, pulling Harry to his feet. “Oh come on, Haz, don’t be shy. Besides, you know I’m right. Your place is probably like a bloody grotto.” Harry giggled at that and decided that since Louis had been brave enough to show him his home, taking Louis back to his was the least he could do.

“Come on, then. I’ll show you.” Harry bit his lip as Louis slid his hand in behind Harry’s as they left Louis’ flat, walking a few steps up the corridor, coming to a stop outside Harry's front door. Louis stood back and admired the wreath and other decorations while Harry opened the door, indicating that Louis could go inside. He was pleased he’d left the Christmas lights on when he’d popped out, as the room was now lit with just those, setting a real festive tone.

“Wow, it’s… it’s like Santa came in here and threw up all over the place, Haz. Wow. I mean, just… wow.” He wandered around, mouth open, hands reaching out to touch absolutely everything. Harry just stood back and watched, feeling a little self-conscious, like perhaps it was a little too much, even for someone who loved Christmas. He nervously walked over and flicked on his telly, jumping slightly when Louis laughed at the fact he’d left it on the Christmas 24 movie channel.

“Hey, don’t be embarrassed,” Louis said, coming to stand in front of Harry, placing his hands lightly on Harry’s waist, the pair closer like this, Harry’s blood pumping loudly in his ears at the way this suddenly felt anything but platonic between them. “It’s beautiful in here, love. Your tree, your decorations, it’s stunning.“

“Thank you, Lou. I know it’s probably a little tacky, but I love it. It’s only once a year, right?”

“Right,” Louis agreed, tweaking Harry’s nose with his thumb, making the younger boy smile. “Thanks for showing me, though. It really is lovely in here. I’ll leave you to your pretty decorations, give you some peace and quiet.”

For some reason, Harry suddenly didn't want peace and quiet. He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to have Louis in his space, in his life, inside his home. He hesitated for a moment until he could get the words out, determined that Louis wasn’t going to leave just yet. “Um, you can, uh, do you want to stay for some dinner? I haven’t got much, but..”

“Really?”

“Yeah, course. I’d really like you to stay.” Harry blushed but soon beamed as Louis nodded, accepting his invitation. “Make yourself at home, I’ll go and see what we have.” He darted into his kitchen, praying he had enough in the fridge to cobble together a meal, pleased when he saw a new packet of meatballs, and a jar of pesto. He made quick work of cooking everything up, setting the plates down on the small table to one side of his kitchen, not able to stop resisting lighting his festive Yankee Candle in the middle of the table. He went back to the living room, smiling at the sight of Louis curled up on his sofa, a blanket across his lap.

“Um, dinner’s ready, Lou.” Louis smiled and got up, following Harry into the kitchen. He ate the meal with gusto, as if it were the best thing he’d ever eaten, and Harry appreciated Louis making such a fuss of such a small thing. They talked as they ate, about their favourite movies, singers, their hobbies. Harry loved getting to know the small things about Louis, and could only hope things like this could happen more often now Louis knew the truth, that he’d want to be Harry’s friend and hang out with him.

A while later, the evening was getting late and Louis yawned, reluctantly pulling himself up from where they were half paying attention to a cheesy ‘Top 50 most festive tracks ever!’ on MTV, discussing the songs rather than listening to them. 

“I hate to say it, love, but I really should get home before I doze off.” Harry nodded, understanding even though he really didn't want Louis to leave. “But… tonight’s been amazing, thank you. I’m really glad you knocked on my door.”

“I was so scared,” Harry admitted, getting to his feet and following Louis to the door. “I thought you wouldn’t want to see me anymore, but… this was more than I hoped for, so thank you. I’m really glad we’re neighbours, Lou.”

“Me too, Curly,” Louis replied, leaning in to give Harry a hug as they stood in his doorway. “You coming round tomorrow to fill me in on ribbons and bows then?” 

Harry nodded, smiling at the thought of spending some more alone with Louis as he glanced around and stilled, tensing in Harry’s arms. “Oh…”

“What? My wreath? I made it…”

“Well, that’s beautiful but it’s not that…” He looked up and Harry’s eyes followed Louis’, holding his breath when he saw Louis was eyeing the sprig of mistletoe Harry couldn’t now remember putting up there, or why he’d ever thought that was a good idea.

Harry hesitated, really unsure on what to do. On the one hand, he could make all of his own Christmas wishes come true if he kissed Louis, desperate to know how the boy’s lips would feel against his own. But if he did, and that wasn’t what Louis wanted, he could ruin everything, and push Louis away before they’d even had the chance to become anything more than friends. 

Before he could move, Louis leaned in and pressed his lips firmly to Harry’s cheek, pulling back before it could have a chance to turn into anything else. Harry could feel himself blushing but held Louis’ gaze, a moment of something passing between them that Harry couldn’t put his finger on. They just stared for a moment before Louis reached down and squeezed Harry’s hand gently.

“Goodnight, Harry.” He smiled and walk away, opening his own door and turning to wave before he disappeared inside, closing his door with a quiet click. Harry retreated back into his own home then, locking the door behind him, trying to work out if that had really happened. Had Louis just kissed him on the cheek? Was it just meant as a friendly kiss, or Louis telling him he wanted something more? Harry didn't know, but one way or another, he was going to find out.

 

**Sunday 21st December**

Harry shoved the last of his ribbons and bows into the red box on the edge of his sofa and hoisted it into his arms, grinning at the thought of seeing Louis again. He had woken up that morning a bit unable to believe that yesterday had really happened, but when he’d picked up his phone and saw Louis had already texted him telling he was excited for today, Harry had all but hopped out of bed and jumped into the shower, determined to look and smell his best for his new friend.

Harry headed down the corridor and shifted the box onto his hip, tapping his knuckles on the plain wood of Louis’ front door, waiting impatiently for him to answer. Harry was decked out in yet another Christmas jumper, a friendly looking snowman on the front of this one, and he had some reindeer antlers perched in his curls, hoping to make Louis laugh. 

The door swung open and before Harry could even get a word out, Louis grabbed the box from his arms and dragged Harry inside before throwing himself against Harry’s body, his arms coming around Harry’s neck as he chattered on, clearly buzzing with excitement.

“Oh my god! I’ve been waiting forever for you to get here, I had to tell you in person, I couldn’t do it by text… I can’t believe it, Haz!” 

“Can’t believe what, Lou?” Harry asked, bemused by an excited Louis, a side of him he hadn’t yet had the pleasure of seeing. “Tell me, then. Don’t keep me waiting.”

“I got the job, Harry! The promotion to shift manager? My boss called an hour ago and said I had it, as of today! I can’t believe I actually did it!”

“I can! You deserve everything good, Louis,” Harry grinned back, scooping Louis back into his arms, holding him tightly, chest full to bursting with pride. “So pleased for you, love, I really am.”

“Me too,” Louis said, breaking the hug to look at Harry, his eyes shining with a happiness Harry wished was always there. He frowned when Harry suddenly pulled away and headed for the door, a sly smile on his lips. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Just had a thought, hold the door open, I’ll be right back.” Harry dashed out and into his own flat again, clumsily traipsing across the lounge and into his bedroom, pulling out the carrier bag he’d stuffed in the bottom of his wardrobe a few days ago when he thought that what he’d bought was a bad idea. Now, though, it seemed perfect. He grinned as he all but ran back to Louis’, arriving back at the door with a smile, cheeks red from dashing about. 

“Right, I got you this the other day, but it seems right to give it to you now, as a bit of a well done present. And before you say it, I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to.”

Louis accepted it with a little smile and took the bag, peeking inside. He gasped when he realised what it was, and eagerly pulled it out, holding it up so he could admire it fully. “Oh my god, it’s bloody awesome. You really got this for me, Haz?”

“I did, hope it fits,” Harry muttered as Louis held it up against his front, grinning. “Looks good, the colour suits you. Oh!”

Louis chucked the festive jumper to the side and barrelled into Harry, holding him again. Harry smiled at the thought that they’d never hugged so much before in their lives, but he wasn’t about to argue, loving the feel of Louis in his arms, so close to his own body. He rubbed his hand gently up and down the shirt on Louis’ back, wishing he could always hold him like that. “Thank you, Haz. Best present anyone’s ever gotten me.”

“I’m pleased you like it,” Harry mumbled, pulling away with a blush on his cheeks. “So, are you ready for your lesson, then?”

“Born ready,” Louis joked, picking the jumper up and refolding it, laying it on top of the plastic bag on the end cushion of his sofa. “But first, do you want a drink? Tea or hot chocolate or something?”

“Tea would be good, please,” Harry replied, following him into the kitchen. They chatted for a few minutes while Louis busied himself making the tea, and gave Louis a rough rundown of what they were going to be getting up to in his own personal version of Harry’s workshop.

“Actually, I, uh, I had a bit of a favour to ask you, if you don’t mind?” Louis asked, not bringing him eyes up from where he was dunking a tea bag into a mug before he squeezed it, giving it a stir before he handed it over to Harry. “Sugar?” Harry shook his head. “Good lad.”

“So, what’s the favour? I’m sure I won’t mind,” Harry said as they walked back into Louis’ lounge, settling on his sofa. Something caught Harry’s eye in the corner of the box and he fished it out, handing it to Louis with a grin. “Before I forget… as promised. The Harry Styles Christmas collection. All of my favourites are on there, so I hope you like it.”

Louis’ eyes ran down the tracklisting of the CD Harry had had made him, listening as Harry promised to give him a playlist for his phone as well, in case he preferred that way, but somehow, he sensed Louis liked what he’d given him. He was also more than a little proud of the pretty cover he’d made for it, decorating it with his special pens he kept for special occasions, feeling Louis’ first Christmas CD warranted such a thing. “I love it. We can listen while we wrap.”

“Wrap?” Harry asked, confused now. “I thought we were just practising ribbons and bows?”

“Well, yeah, but…” Louis trailed off, looking a bit nervous now. “I’d quite like it… no, I’d  _ really _ like it if you helped me wrap up my other Christmas pressies? For my sisters and that, they’re really tricky and for once, I’d like them to look nice, like I’d actually given them something worth getting, you know?”

“Of course, Lou, I’d love to,” Harry said, nodding enthusiastically. “You know me, I don’t need many excuses to wrap up some pressies. We’ll do that first, yeah, then we can do the ribbons and bows on them, saves us doing it twice.” 

After they’d drunk their tea, Louis left to grab the bags of presents that had to be wrapped from his bedroom while Harry set up on the floor, grabbing his sellotape and wrapping scissors from his box, laying them out next to a selection of ribbons and bows, hoping they’d go with the paper Louis had. He jumped as Louis loudly dumped several bags right next to him, chuckling as Harry lay a hand on his chest dramatically. 

“Come on then, on the floor,” Harry called as Louis finished up sliding the CD into his DVD player, the music coming out of the soundbar perched underneath his telly. He grinned as Mariah’s voice flooded the room, shaking his hips for a second. Harry laughed but hoped he was masking how Louis was really making him feel inside, all warm and fuzzy, and like he wanted to do nothing but kiss him for the rest of the day.  “Actually, we can’t do this just yet.”

“Why not? Have I forgotten something?” Louis’ eyes raked over the floor, looking at the presents and paper, wondering what it was he could have possibly forgotten. “Please, Haz! I need your-”

“I’ll help you, Lou. But unfortunately, you’re not dressed for the occasion.” He let his eyes drift over the neatly folded jumper, raising his eyebrows as he looked back at Louis’, whose eyes widened in understanding. What Harry didn't expect was for Louis to hop up onto his feet and yank his shirt over his head as he fiddled with the jumper and pulled it on, smoothing it down over his flat and rather toned stomach.

“So, what do you think?”

“Um… beautiful,” Harry mumbled, trying not to think about the tattoos he’d seen on Louis’ chest, or the little belly that had poked out over the waistband of the cosy joggers he had on. He’d had a feeling Louis’s body was as beautiful as he was, but being confronted by it was a whole different matter. “Looks good.”

“I love it. Take a picture?” Harry nodded and grabbed his phone, lining Louis up in the frame, smiling at his cute little thumbs up. When it was done, he handed it over and let Louis look, glad he looked pleased with it. “You have good taste in Christmas knitwear, Harry Styles. Am I ready now, then, to your liking?”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Harry mumbled, fixing his eyes back on the floor. He reached out and pulled one of the bags towards him, taking out a few of the presents so he could work out which one to tackle first. “Right. How about we do these dolls first as the boxes are pretty simple, then we can move onto the more tricky ones?”

“Whatever you think, you’re the teacher today! Good tunes, by the way. Not heard of some of these, but I’m not surprised you have an eclectic music taste.” Harry smiled over to Louis as he watched him copying his every move, lining up the box against the grid on the piece of paper Harry had cut off, folding up the sides and pressing the tape down over the join. “See, I remembered the first bit!”

“Glad my workshops weren’t all in vain then,” Harry joked, carefully folding one of the ends into neat triangles, pressing them into firm creases before he tucked them up and taped them down, repeating the same with the other end before he glanced over to Louis, seeing him struggle. “Here, let me help…”

He moved until he was knelt next to Louis, their thighs lined up as their hands worked together, fingers brushing as they folded the paper and Louis laid the strips of tape down. It took far longer than it should thanks to their giggles and Louis’ inclination to lose the end of the tape every time he set the roll back onto the floor, making Harry roll his eyes and sit patiently holding the flap of paper until Louis found the end again, exclaiming “Ah ha!” each time like he’d found the treasure at the end of a long and arduous trail.

They wrapped another few simple boxes in the same way, Louis gaining in confidence with each one, but that all fell apart when they moved onto the more tricky items like a football for Ernest, a peculiarly shaped art set for one of the older twins, and an awkward make-up brush set laid out in a tricky fan shape for Lottie. Harry cursed as even he found wrapping ball shaped things tricky, and Louis laughed loudly and freely as the ball kept rolling away from Harry despite his best efforts. Harry thought Louis’ laugh was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard, and he wished he could be the one who would make him laugh like that for the rest of his life. If he kept slipping up intentionally and doing silly things just to make Louis laugh again, well, Louis didn't have to know.

“No, Lou, put your finger here. No, on this bit- oh, come here.” Harry yanked hard on Louis’ wrist when he held down the wrong bit of paper, the other flap falling open. Louis was on his knees and fell forwards at the tug, landing awkwardly across Harry’s legs, looking up at him with happy eyes, a wide smile on his face. “Oh, hi…”

“Hi yourself,” Louis mumbled back, reaching up to tweak the end of Harry’s nose, pushing a curl behind his ear before he sat up, letting Harry guide his hand into the right place on the piece of paper around the present. “Sorry I’m so useless at this, good job I’ve got such a good friend to help me out.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Harry said, sighing with relief as he placed the final bit of tape on the last present. “Is that it? Are we done?” Louis looked around, picking up a few bags and shaking them to ensure they were empty before he nodded. “Wow, that’s a lot of presents.” They both looked at the piles over to the side, and grinned at what they’d accomplished. 

“They look really pretty. Much better than the usual stack of gift bags I have to give them,” Louis mused, running his fingers down the side of one shiny gift. “You gonna show me how to do ribbons and bows, then?”

“Gonna need more sustenance first,” Harry grinned back. “Hot chocolate time? Maybe we could put a movie on as well?”

“You’re my kinda lad, Harry,” Louis said, yanking Harry to his feet before he pointed Harry in the direction of the Sky remote, letting him flick through until he got to the Christmas movie channels, squealing with delight when he realised  _ Nativity _ was on one of the channels. 

“Lou, have you seen  _ Nativity? _ ” Harry called into the kitchen, listening to the bangs and clatters that was Louis attempting to make hot chocolate alone.

“Love, watching Home Alone 2 with you was the first Christmas film I’ve seen in about two years, so no,” he shouted back, and Harry’s heart ached again at the thought of Louis avoiding Christmas so steadfastly and for so long, and once again, he wondered exactly why that might have been. Louis wandered back into with two mugs and handed one to Harry, who inhaled the chocolate scent. 

“Smells good.” They settled back on their bums on the floor, Harry shaking out a bag of bows, and setting down a ream of festive ribbon between them as Louis selected the first parcel, watching as Harry expertly wrapped a gold length of ribbon around it, talking Louis through it the entire time. Louis tried to replicate that but failed, deciding to sit back and watch Harry do the ribbons himself, assisting by plonking bows all over, much to Harry’s despair.

“But Louis, the ribbon is red, you can’t put a gold bow on, it has to match!”

“Harold, it’s pretty and I like it.”

“But it doesn’t match…”

“I don’t care. It’s festive. Your tree lights don’t all match but you don’t see me complaining.”

“What? You can’t compare wrapping paper and bows to pretty Christmas tree lights! I don’t- oh you did not just do that.”

Louis giggled and nodded, rocking back on his calves at what he’d done, while Harry just glared at him. “Now you’re pretty too.” He repeated the action, pressing another sticky backed bow to Harry’s left cheek, laughing at the sight. “Oh my god, Hazza..”

“Don’t Hazza me, you menace,” Harry teased, grabbing a bow and getting to his own knees, launching himself towards Louis and pressing it onto the other boy’s forehead, making himself laugh at the sight of Louis with a huge silver bow tucked under his fringe. “Gorgeous!”

They carried on sticking bows to various body parts for a few more minutes until Harry blushed at the sight of Louis pushing a big red bow onto his own crotch, Harry coughing and spluttering at the sight until Louis cackled, pulling it off and laying it in Harry’s curls, stroking them back gently. “You’d be a pretty good present to find under the tree, love.”

Harry cleared up after that, leaving the collection of bows in a glass bowl he found on Louis’ coffee table, telling him they looked pretty, but when Harry had then tried to throw them away, Louis had yelped and stuck his hand over the top, asking him to leave them. Harry did, and allowed himself to settle back on the sofa next to Louis, watching a cute little boy sing his way through the part of his Nativity play. It got to the point where Harry couldn’t bear the silence anymore, and moved around until he was facing Louis, nervous about what he was about to ask.

“Louis?”

“Hmm? Yeah, love?” Louis looked up with those beautiful blue eyes, and Harry sighed, readying himself for what he was about to say.

“Can I ask you something? And, you can say no if you want to, you don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

“Sure.” Louis reached out and rested a hand on Harry’s knee, connecting them slightly for a moment.

“Louis, why don’t you celebrate Christmas? You said you don’t watch films or listen to the music, but you don’t even have a tree or anything. You said you used to celebrate when you were little so… did something happen to make you hate Christmas?” Harry chewed nervously on a fingernail when Louis went quiet, as if he were debating whether or not to answer, and the guilt set in, Harry feeling like he’d overstepped by asking. “I’m sorry if that’s nosy, you don’t have to tell me, I swear, I just-”

“Harry… it’s fine. I just… I’ve never really talked about it before, since it happened. But… uh, I do, I want to tell you. It’s just hard.” Harry didn't hesitate in taking Louis’ hand in his own, realising the other boy needed comfort as much as he did.

“Take your time, Lou. I’m here, okay?” Louis just nodded and pulled the blanket up over his lap, keeping their hands tangled underneath it. 

“Almost two years ago, just before Christmas… my Mum died.” Harry was stunned. That was the last thing he’d expected Louis to come out with, and he honestly didn't know what to say. “I… I’m not over it, not by a long way. I miss her so badly. Every single day, I wake up and I’m hit by it all, like I’m remembering all over again she’s gone, that I won’t see her ever again.” Harry watched helplessly as a tear trickled down Louis’ cheek.

“Oh Louis… I’m so sorry. I had no idea, I shouldn’t have-”

“No. No, you deserve to know. I wanted to tell you, I just… I didn’t know how. It’s why I can’t get my head around Christmas, not at the moment, anyway.”

“Well, I’m sorry I’ve come barging in and thrown all this at you,” Harry mumbled, embarrassed now as he indicated the stack of presents on the floor with his hand. “Shit, Louis… can I ask how…”

“Cancer.” Harry nodded knowingly, not needing anything more to be said. “It’s just, it’s not the same without her, you know? She used to make it so special, like, she loved Christmas so much, a bit like you do, actually. She loved the music, the films, decorating… the lot. And now… I just feel I don’t have the energy to give it anymore. Like, she’s gone so I have no-one to do it for.”

“You have me,” Harry whispered, and Louis reached out, taking his hand again, stroking gently. “I know I’m not her, I could never replace her, but I want to be there for you, Lou. To be your friend.”

“You already are,” Louis replied, moving over and snuggling up to the Harry. He pointed over to the picture where he’d hung Harry’s ornament, smiling at his Mum’s beaming face. “That’s her, there, in that photo.”

“She’s beautiful,” Harry replied, meaning every word. “You look a lot like her, you know. In your smile, and your eyes.”

“Yeah, a lot of people say that. I like that. If I can be even just a little bit like her, I’ll be happy. She was the best, she really was.”

Harry kept his arms around Louis, stroking gently, wishing things could always be like this, that he could cuddle up with Louis all the time, whenever he needed him. “I bet you are. I wish I could have met her, got to know her.”

“Me too.” There was quiet for a little while as Harry let the news sink in, and Louis let his thoughts drift to the memories of Christmas past, of what he and his mum used to do before her illness took hold and she became too sick to even get out of bed.

“What was her name, Lou?”

“Jay. Well, Johannah, but everyone she loved called her Jay.” Harry smiled at that, and let Louis stay where he was, taking from him what he needed. “Haz?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna watch a film or something, while we have a cuddle? It’s just, before Christmas, Mum and I always watched stuff together, and I think I’d like that with you?” Harry nodded and watched as Louis got up, heading off to his bedroom before he came back with a battered DVD case in his hands, biting his lip as if he was nervous. “This? Is that okay?”

He held forward a copy of Home Alone, the first movie, and Harry nodded. Louis popped the DVD into the machine while Harry pulled his jumper off, feeling a little warm under the blanket with that and Louis cosied up against him. Louis’ eyes widened when he turned around and saw Harry in his skintight plain black t-shirt but looked at the sofa, working out where to sit. 

Harry had an idea, and pushed back so he was in the corner, one leg against the back cushions, and the other foot on the floor, leaving space for Louis in between his legs. “You wanna sit here with me? I’m good at cuddles,” Harry said, hoping Louis wouldn’t reject him. As the infamous opening music rang out, Louis settled back against Harry, his back against Harry’s chest, and Harry left his arms loose, not wanting Louis to feel uncomfortable by their proximity. He was shocked when Louis grabbed his hands and laid them on his stomach, pressing them down as if to keep them in place while they watched the McAllister household prepare for their trip to Paris.

“God, I love this film. Mum used to say I was a bit like Kevin,” Louis said through a laugh, grinning as the little boy woke up and realised he was indeed home alone for the first time. “I had a bit of a naughty streak in me, always did the things she told me not to do. Not because I wanted to wind her up, I was just curious.”

“That’s another word for a little shit,” Harry joked, and gasped as Louis elbowed him, the pair giggling away. They stayed locked together while the rest of the movie played, and as usual, Harry teared up when Kevin and his mum were reunited on Christmas morning, sobbing quietly into Louis’ shoulder so his friend wouldn’t know what a sap he was. Clearly, though, he’d failed because Louis gripped his thigh, stroking gently, offering Harry a little comfort. Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his t-shirt. “The houses in these films always look so amazing. My flat doesn’t even come close, does it?”

“Your flat? What about mine? You’d think it was June or something in here,” Louis said, surprising Harry with his outburst. “Fuck it. Haz, you wanna help me decorate for Christmas?”

“Louis, I… you don’t have to do this for me, I love being here whatever it’s like-”

“It isn’t  _ for _ you, love, but it is because of you. You’ve made me want it to be festive in here, so please? Help me?”

“I’d love to,” Harry grinned back, kissing the top of Louis’ head before he got up, standing with his hands on his hips, looking down at Harry with a frown on his face.

“Shit, I don’t even have a tree. Or any decorations, really. Damn it. I didn't think this through.”

“Get your coat and shoes on,” was all Harry replied before he dragged Louis off and out of the flat. An hour later, they returned from the small Tesco down the road with a five foot tree, a bag of cheap baubles and tinsel, and a few other bits from the box in Harry’s flat he hadn’t used this year. Louis promised to replace them but Harry waved him off, indicating the plethora of decorations already strewn around his flat. “Don’t think I’ll miss them really, Lou, do you?”

Harry made a start on the tree, slotting branches into place on the trunk with the precision of a professional while Louis untangled the string of fairy lights he’d bought, as well as the tinsel, and starting stringing some of the baubles as well. Harry soon beckoned him over and expertly threaded the lights through the branches, before he and Louis worked together to wrap tinsel around the branches, singing along to Harry’s Christmas playlist as they did so.

“How are you so good at this?” Louis moaned, watching Harry’s deft fingers shuffle the tinsel around until he was happy. “Mine just looks like a child has thrown it on and hoped for the best.”

“It’s not that bad!” Harry exclaimed, tweaking yet another bit Louis had placed on. “Bauble time. Now you can’t get this wrong, come on babe.” He froze at the slip but Louis didn't seem to have caught it, concentrating on putting the thin silver strings onto the ends of branches, watching as they hung perfectly. It didn't take them long, working together, to finish it, but Louis hesitated, turning to look over his shoulder. “Lou?”

“Sorry, I, uh, I forgot one.” He walked over to where the polar bear ‘Louis’ bauble had been hung over the corner of his mum’s picture and hooked it off gently, straightening the picture as he did so. “Hope this is okay, Mum,” he whispered softly, out of earshot of Harry. “I just… he makes me smile, makes me feel it’s okay to be happy again. I miss you so much.” He sniffed and took a breath before he headed back to Harry, looking for a space on the tree.

He reached up onto his tiptoes since Harry had set the tree on a small table by the windowsill, making it just about as tall as Harry now. He carefully pushed the decoration onto the branch and turned it so his name was facing out, pride of place.

“Beautiful. Okay, time for the real test,” Harry muttered, stepping away to plug the lights in, grinning as they came on. “Hang on, not ready yet…” He went to the wall where the lightswitch was and flicked it off, bathing the room in only the soft light of the tree lights, colourful and beautiful, making Louis shine. Harry smiled, pleased with how the lights were bouncing off the metallic tinsel, casting a magical glow all around. “You like it, Lou?”

“I love it,” Louis whispered, as if his voice would disturb the magic of the moment. “It’s… it’s just like when we used to do it. Me and Mum.” Harry couldn’t stop himself walking over to Louis and wrapping his arms around him from behind, letting his chin rest down on Louis’ shoulder. “Thank you. I wouldn’t have done this if it wasn’t for you. Thank you, Harry.”

“You’re more than welcome, Lou,” Harry uttered back, his breath ghosting against Louis’ ear. They both stood admiring the tree for a few moments, and Harry relished having the smaller man in his arms, feeling so right somehow. “I’m just so glad you like it.”

He stood as Louis turned in his arms, gazing up at him for a moment, a small smile on his lips. “I really do. Merry Christmas, Harry.”

“Merry Christmas, Lou.” They smiled gently at each other for a moment, and Harry kept his arms around Louis, holding him close. Before Harry could really compute what was happening, Louis blinked and leaned in slowly, moving his face towards Harry’s until their lips were touching. It was tentative, tender somehow, but for Harry, it was everything. His heart was racing in his chest, hands coming to rest on Louis’ hips as their lips moved together, softly but full of promise.

Harry pulled back first, and Louis licked his tongue out over his own lips, face full of what Harry felt was fear for a moment. 

“Shit… I… I’m sorry, I-”

“Don’t be, please. Can I kiss you again?” Harry asked, and the smile that resonated across Louis’ face at his words was honestly all Harry needed for Christmas. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he pulled Louis back against him, dry lips against Louis’ warm, thinner ones. Louis kissed so perfectly. He pushed back against Harry, growing in confidence as they moved together, tongues licking out tentatively, brushing softly as Harry parted his lips, allowing Louis entrance. It didn't become much more than that but it didn't need to. 

Slowly, they broke apart, hands still on each other’s waists, foreheads pressed together, catching their breath. “Was that okay?” Louis asked, needing reassurance he hadn’t been too bold.

“More than,” Harry insisted, reaching forward to peck Louis’ lips gently. “I like you, Louis.” He felt his cheeks redden at those words, more than they had when Louis had kissed him, but Harry felt like he had to be brave, that Louis had to know how he felt.

“I like you, too. You wanna hang out again tomorrow? I have to go to work soon, first shift as duty manager but I’m off tomorrow. I’d love to hang at your place, maybe have some dinner and stuff?”

“Sure, I’d love that a lot,” Harry admitted, rubbing his nose gently against Louis’. “Hate when you have to work the night shift. Promise you’ll text me and tell me when you’re home safe?”

“Course I will,” Louis said, leaning in to kiss Harry one more time, seeming to not want to stop now they’d started. “Thank you, though, for everything. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time, like... way before Mum died. So thank you, for making me feel like I can be happy, that I deserve to be.”

“You do, more than anything,” Harry promised, gathering up his things into his arms, reluctant to leave after what had been an amazing day. “Good luck at work, I know you’re going to be amazing, Lou.”

“You always did believe in me,” Louis muttered as he saw Harry to his door, stopping outside as Harry unlocked his own front door, setting the box down just inside. “Hug?” Harry nodded with a grin and stepped into Louis’ arms, holding him for a moment before they parted. “Goodnight, love, sleep well.”

“You too, Lou,” Harry whispered, watching as Louis walked away, back to his place to get ready for work. “Goodnight, my love.”

 

**Monday 22nd December**

Harry laid in bed, unwilling to get out into the cool air of his flat, a smile on his face that he couldn’t seem to remove. He’d been awake about an hour now, and his phone had been laying on his stomach ever since, as Harry had tried and failed to compose a message to Louis that would sum up how he felt about yesterday, and how he felt about spending more time with him today once he got back from his Mum’s. In all the excitement of their first kiss, Harry had forgotten he’d promised to help his Mum prepare some of the food for her Christmas day feast in just three days time.

He’d text Louis to apologise, and to push their meeting back but hadn’t yet received a reply. Louis had probably got back late from his shift and was having a lay in, so Harry decided to make the most of it. He threw the quilt back off his body in one quick motion, squeaking as the December air hit his warm limbs and quickly grabbed his dressing gown, wrapping it around himself as he shoved his feet into his slippers, sliding through to the kitchen.

He made himself a cup of tea, and while he waited for his kettle to boil, he pulled his phone from the pocket of his dressing gown and tapped out a message to Louis, sending it before he could twice about it, knowing in his heart of hearts Louis wouldn’t judge him too much for it.

**_Just wanted to say I hope work went well, and I am really looking forward to hanging out later on. Come over in something comfy, I have plans for us. See you later.xxx_ **

He smiled to himself as his phone declared that the message was delivered, and Harry made his cup of tea, wondering for a moment if he’d ever get the chance to make Louis an early morning cup of tea, if they’d sit quietly at the table making conversation, or if they’d curl up on the sofa, legs tangled together under one of Harry’s festive blankets. But as he wandered into the sitting room, Harry realised it didn't really matter, as long as Louis was with him. Now, though, he just willed the hours away until he got to see his boy again.

Harry all but sprinted up the stairs as he got back to his building, eager to get inside and get changed to spend some more time with Louis. All he’d thought about on the walk home from his Mum’s was the kiss he’d had with Louis. He’d had a few first kisses in life, obviously, but this one was the most special by far. Louis had kissed him first, for a start, and it had felt wonderful. Louis’ lips were soft and gentle, and Harry knew he wanted to kiss him more, and as soon as possible.

He pushed open the door to his hallway but stopped as he headed down, seeing something that surprised him. Instead of the bare door that had so often greeted him each time he’d left or returned to his flat, Louis’ door was decorated. Hanging from a silver hanger was a wreath. Granted, it was only a small one, and it looked like it had seen better days, but to Harry, it felt like a massive step forward for his new friend.

In his excitement, he banged on the door, dancing from foot to foot as he could hear Louis banging about inside, a faint “Just coming, hang on!” seeping through the thick wooden surface. When Louis opened the door, Harry practically jumped into his arms, a wide grin on his face.

“Lou! You got a wreath!”

“Blimey, if I’d have known a wreath would’ve got me hugs, I’d have stuck one up weeks ago. Yes, I did, love, that’s a good thing, right?”

“God, yes! It looks fab, but where did you get it? And when did you put it up? It wasn’t there this morning when I left.”

Louis shook his head, sending Harry a small smile. “Put it up when I woke up. I, uh, work were gonna throw them out as they bought new ones, but I grabbed one before they got tossed in the skip. It’s not as pretty as yours, but it’s something, huh?” Harry nodded and quickly took in the fact Louis was dressed exactly as he wanted him, in comfy joggers and a long sleeved top. “Love the beanie by the way.”

Harry blushed when he realised he was wearing his favourite pink beanie, and hurriedly yanked it off, messing up his curls with his hand as Louis watched on fondly. “Oops. Uh, you coming over soon?”

“Yeah, ready when you are,” Louis replied, and Harry bounced up and down again, feeling all too much like an over excited puppy.

“Come now! I’ve just got to put a few things away and get changed, but you can come and chill out while I do that?” Louis nodded, and Harry reached out, taking his hand before they walked across the corridor, letting themselves in to Harry's flat. Harry did his usual routine, but stopped when he grabbed the box of Quality Street from the table, eyes lighting up at the thought of finally sharing his little ritual with someone. “Uh, I have this thing where I let myself have one Quality Street a day when I get in and turn the lights on. But… um, would you like one?” He pushed the hexagonal box forwards, and Louis grinned, rifling through the foil wrapped sweets until he emerged victorious with a red one.

“Ah ha! Strawberry creme, best one of the lot. Haven’t had one of these in years.” Harry watched as Louis twisted the ends simultaneously until the sweet was freed, and he popped it between his lips. Harry repeated the same with the orange creme and scrunched the wrapper into a little ball, throwing it and laughing when it bounced off Louis’ forehead.

“Oi! You cheeky git, I’ll get you for that later.” Harry grinned and dashed off to his bedroom, leaving Louis to make himself at home in his sitting room. Harry pulled off the clothes he’d had on all day and grabbed his joggers and a cosy Christmas jumper from his wardrobe before he stepped back out, a pair of fluffy blue socks in his hands. 

“Oh my god, they look so cosy,” Louis whispered as Harry sat beside them, tugging them onto his big feet. Harry couldn’t help but look down at Louis’ slight boring black ones, and looked up again.

“You, uh, you wanna borrow some? I have a couple more pairs?”

“Shit, you sure? Please!” Louis followed Harry into his bedroom, hovering in the doorway until Harry beckoned him inside, watching Louis perch awkwardly on the edge of the already made bed. 

“Lou, it’s a bed, not a bomb. You can sit on it properly, love.” He rummaged around in his sock drawer and emerged with a red pair, and a green pair. Louis pointed at the green pair so Harry chucked them over while he shoved the others back inside, cringing when he spotted something he’d rather Louis didn't see sitting on the bedside table. Steathily, he moved over and pulled the drawer open, nudging the bottle inside with a soft clatter but paused when Louis spoke.

“Too late. Saw it. Not bothered either, don’t worry. Come on, wanna hear all about these plans you’ve got for us.” Jumping to his now cosy feet, he grinned down at the socks and placed one of his next to Harry’s, ignore Harry’s burning red cheeks. “Blue and green, pretty good match, like our eyes.”

Harry just stared before Louis walked away, collapsing on the sofa as he waited for Harry to come back to his sense and join him. Harry soon did just that, sitting down next to Louis, their thighs pressed together despite the expanse of space next to Harry. “Um, I wondered if you’d like to do something with me?”

“And what’s that?” Louis asked, turning his head to meet Harry’s. Harry loved how Louis’ eyes shone in the reflection of the tree lights, and he wished he could keep Louis there until Christmas Day, show him how good Christmas and the festive season could be surrounded by people who cared about you. 

“Well, I have some baking to do, so would you like to help me? I always make Mum these Christmas cupcakes, so we could make them and I could show you how to decorate them with the icing bags and stuff?”

Louis went quiet for a moment, and Harry had a horrible feeling he had done the wrong thing somehow in asking Louis to help him. However, before he could doubt himself any more, Louis smiled and nodded slowly. “I will just warn you, though, I’m complete shit at baking. I’ve never tried icing bags but I’m pretty close to sure I’m not good with those either.”

“As you know, I’m a good teacher,” Harry winked, and got up, heading for the kitchen. “Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!”

Louis had watched as Harry patiently got everything out onto his small table, explaining to Louis about the various ingredients, and what they’d be used for. He grabbed his recipe book and set it open on the right page, showing Louis how to use the scales properly, and reminded him to preheat the oven, Harry taking over when Louis set it to 300 degrees - “Just a little too warm love, shall we try 160?” Louis had listened intently, with Harry’s spare blue pinny tied around his waist, protecting his clothes. Harry demonstrated with the first set, quickly preparing the mixture and dolloping it into the cake cases, sliding the tray into the oven with a flourish, leaving Louis impressed in his wake. 

“Right, now it’s your turn, you’ve seen me do it so it should be a doddle. So first of all, we have to cream the margarine and sugar together- what?”

“Cream them together,” Louis snorted, and Harry just rolled his eyes. He knew Louis had a childish sense of humour, but even so, he couldn’t believe how low Louis stooped in search of humour sometimes. “Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t help myself…”

“S’ok. Um, right, that’s it, make sure all the sugar is gone, then stir the marge really quick, make it nice and soft, don’t want it hard. Louis…” Harry chastised him as Louis began to giggle again. “Right, let’s move on, shall we? We have to crack a couple of these into this bowl, can you do that?”

“I’m nearly 20, not 2, Harold, of course I can crack an egg.”

He attempted it, and Harry just shook his head, having had a feeling this is the way it would go.

“Oops? I mean, maybe you won’t notice the shell bits, it might be a bit of crunch?”

“Let’s start again. I’ll crack them, you can whisk them.” Louis nodded and watched as Harry expertly cracked an egg with just one hand, not a bit of shell in sight. He did the same with the next, and Louis applauded, clearly impressed. “Lots of practise, Louis. Don’t worry, I’ll teach you when we have more time, I promise. Now whisk those with that fork for me.”

Louis did and Harry smiled as he watched Louis’ hips bop with the rhythm of the music playing quietly in the background, his lips moving slightly as he mumbled along to the song. Harry prepared some of the baking cases, slotting them into the empty divots of the muffin tray, pleased when they were all done. “So what’s next? Are we nearly done?”

“Yep, nearly, just got to add the flour and beat it all together for a few minutes, get the air into it so they rise. I’ll just add a bit at-”

“No, let me, please? Surely I can’t do this wrong?” Louis asked, and Harry couldn’t say no to that face, he just couldn’t. He turned around, picking up a few of the dirty dishes to set in the sink when he felt a slight thump between his shoulder blades. He whirled around, frowning at Louis who had an expression of mischief on his face. 

“What the-” This time, he watched as Louis scooped up a handful of flour and launched it at Harry’s front, creating a small white cloud as it collided with the front of his jumper. “Louis!”

“What?” Louis smirked, the picture of innocence. He gasped as Harry stuck two fingers in the pile of flour on the worktop and smeared them across Louis’ nose, leaving two long white lines over his face. “Oh, you didn't.”

“Oh, I really did,” Harry snapped back, shrieking as Louis lobbed another handful of flour at him. More flour was thrown, the pair darting about Harry’s kitchen, the batter in the bowl entirely forgotten for the next few minutes. “Oh my god, Louis! Mercy! Stop!”

“Never!” Louis cried, mussing his flour coated hands in Harry’s curls, making them white. Harry shrieked and tried to protect himself, twisting and turning away from it but Louis’ hands were everywhere. Harry found himself trapped against the counter and straightened up, laughing at Louis’ flour covered face, quickly turning serious as Louis just stared at him. His skin burned when Louis reached out, taking his hand for a moment. “I…”

Harry felt like he stopped breathing as Louis pressed their lips together gently, flour coated noses rubbing together as they sank into it, allowing it to deepen when Louis pressed his tongue forward, grazing over Harry’s. Harry moaned into it, pulling Louis closer to his body as they kissed slowly, Harry biting down gently on Louis’ lower lip. 

The kiss deepened, Louis’ hands tugging at Harry’s apron until it fell to the floor, his fingertips sliding up under the hem of Harry’s jumper, meeting bare skin. Harry swirled his tongue around Louis’ as the sensations became too much, Louis felt like he was everywhere and Harry was on fire, just craving more and more. Louis kissed like he never wanted to stop, and Harry whole-heartedly agreed with that idea.

Off in the distance, Harry could hear something beeping, and it was only when Louis pulled away, he realised what it was. Harry was breathless, his lips felt sore and tingly, and he chased another kiss, not caring how he looked as he did so.

“Harry, we have to … have to get those, don’t want to burn them-” Louis said huskily, his hands still touching Harry’s waist, cheeks red and eyes dark.

“Let them burn.” Harry wasted no time in leaning back in, capturing Louis’ lips in another kiss, Louis going easily into it. All thoughts of cake and Christmas and cooking were replaced in Harry’s mind with  _ LouisLouisLouis _ , and somewhere, far off in the corners of his mind, Harry registered that this was exactly where he wanted to be.

Harry stepped back into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist as he sighed with relief at finally having gotten rid of the flour from his hair and body. Louis had taken the first shower while Harry had cleared up the mess they’d left behind, the first set of cupcakes blackened and utterly beyond redemption. But Harry felt that was a good exchange for such a wonderful kiss with Louis. He slipped the towel off, throwing into the corner of the room as he shimmied his boxers up his body, skin still a little damp.

“Harry, I don’t know where- oh shit, I’m so sorry.” Louis whirled in the doorway, clapping a hand across his eyes. He’d just burst into the room but Harry wasn’t bothered, had grown up being unashamed of his body, and he certainly didn't feel he had anything to hide when it came to Louis. “Fuck, I should’ve knocked, I didn't mean to barge in.”

“Lou, it’s fine, honestly. Louis, turn around, please?” Louis didn't so Harry stepped forwards, wrapping his fingers around Louis’ wrist and pulling until he turned around, cheeks red and eyes firmly on the floor. “It’s fine, okay? I’m not bothered, we’re both guys, we have the same bits. Okay?”

“Right. Okay. I, uh, just didn't want you to think I did it on purpose, that I was trying to look at you-”

“I don’t, but if you did want to, that’s okay too. I promise.” Harry smiled and walked over to his wardrobe, pulling out an old comfy red check shirt, one that felt so comfy to wear, he sometimes forgot to take it off for bed.

“Actually, I think we should talk about this, Harry…” Louis spoke up, and Harry reached for his pyjama bottoms, pulling them on as he nodded, waiting for Louis to say something more. He swallowed down the sick feeling in his stomach and decided to get in there first, knowing it might take away some of his pain if he were the one to reject Louis, to tell him it was okay to not want anything more after the kisses they’d shared. It was fine. It would have to be.

“Look, it’s okay, Lou. I get it, I do. It’s okay if you don’t want… if I’m not what you’re looking for. I know you probably don’t want a relationship right now, not so soon after everything with your Mum, and that’s fine, Louis, but-”

“No. No, Harry, that’s just it. I wasn’t ready. I wasn’t, and a relationship with anyone was the last thing on my mind. But… you make me so happy, Harry. I haven’t smiled so much since before she got sick. You make me smile every day, even when I don’t want to get out of bed. I never thought I’d feel happy again, that I’d want to fall for someone again. I thought I was broken, but you … you fixed me, Harry.”

Harry felt a little stunned, and could feel tears threatening to fall at Louis’ lovely words but tried to keep them inside, sensing Louis hadn’t quite finished. 

“I don’t want to lose that feeling. Or you. I don’t want you lose you. I want … I want to try this, with you.“

“I want that too. I do. I’ve, um, I’ve liked you for a while. Since we met, actually. I thought you were beautiful. I still think that. You’re beautiful, Louis.”

Louis grinned at those words, letting Harry step closer to him, taking his hands softly. “So will you, Harry? Will you take a chance with me, on us? Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Only if you kiss me first,” Harry replied, and Louis nodded for only a second before their lips were together again, kissing as if their lives depended on it. Harry was taking what he needed, ridiculously happy about the fact he and Louis were something now, officially boyfriends, a couple. He’d liked Louis from afar for only a few weeks, but it was enough time for him to know Louis was special, that he was someone he wanted to be with.

After they’d finally had enough of kissing and had made their way to the sofa, bodies tangled together, Louis laying over Harry, his head on his chest, something was bugging Harry.

“Lou?”

“Mm?” Louis hummed back, tilting his head back to look at Harry, smiling softly at his boyfriend, trailing his fingertips down Harry’s cheek as Harry nuzzled into the touch.

“You said something earlier in the kitchen, about being nearly twenty?” He felt Louis tense against him but ploughed on, determined to learn a little more about his boyfriend. “So how near to twenty are we talking? I don’t care you’re older if that’s what you’re thinking, just wanted to know when your birthday is.”

“Um, well, it’s, uh, Christmas Eve? But I haven’t really bothered with it since Mum died. It’s felt a little pointless without her.”

“Christmas Eve?! Louis, that’s two days away!”

“I know, but I really don’t want a fuss. Please? Maybe we can hang out together, kiss and cuddle, but I don’t want anything massive. Please, love, not yet, okay? This whole Christmas thing is enough for me for now. Just-”

“Hey, it’s okay. I won’t push, I promise. Just… let me buy you a card at least, and make you a little cake?” He knew Louis wouldn’t be able to say no to him, but still lit up inside when Louis nodded, tangling their fingers together on Harry’s tummy. “But I’d love to spend the day with you, even if we don’t really do anything, just hang out. That sounds perfect to me.”

“And you’re at your parents for Christmas, right?”

“Yeah. I leave here to get there at about nine, so I’d like to see you first, if you’re at home?”

“I will be. Um, the twins dad, Mark, invited me over there for Christmas but it’s, um, it’s weird. I don’t feel like I belong, so I said thanks but no thanks. Got myself one of those M&S frozen Christmas dinners, so it’s all good. At least I have a tree to make me feel a bit more festive now.” Harry didn't say anything to Louis’ confession but his heart was breaking inside at the thought of Louis spending Christmas day alone, in his small flat.

“Come here.” Harry just patted his chest, letting Louis lay his head back down, threading his fingers through Louis’ hair as the television played quietly in the background. They stayed there until Louis was practically asleep, and Harry stirred him awake, knowing neither would sleep well on his lumpy sofa. 

“Thank you, for this afternoon. I had a lot of fun. I’m really happy you’re my boyfriend now, Haz,” Louis mumbled, voice low and thick with sleep. Harry leaned in and kissed him softly, hugging him before he allowed him to slip out of the door. “Sleep well, love.”

“You too, Lou. Hey, are you okay? You’ve been quiet since we talked earlier…”

“I’m fine, just tired.” Louis gave him a tight smile and pecked Harry’s lips again. “Night, babe. I’ll see you tomorrow, later on, I have plans in the morning.”

“Okay, just text me whenever you’re home. I’ll be waiting. Night, Lou.” Louis smiled as he sloped off down the corridor, opening his door as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the neighbours. Harry watched as Louis slipped inside, and finally retreated back into his own flat, locking the door behind him as he shuffled off to his bedroom, flopping on top of the covers fully clothed, wondering what on earth he was going to do to make Louis’ birthday special. His boyfriend deserved everything good, that much he knew.

 

**Monday 23rd December**

Harry sighed as he looked at the clock, realising it was probably time to make a move if he was going to make it to the shops and back in time to make Louis a special lunch. He’d been texting his boyfriend all morning, but had received no reply, which worried him slightly. He brushed off his fear and swung his legs out of bed, stumbling towards the wardrobe in a half-asleep state, fumbling with the clothes on the rail. He selected a bright green Christmas jumper adorned with small elves, and some comfy black trousers. He pushed his feet into some festive socks and donned his coat and boots, checking his pockets for his keys and his phone before he stepped into the hallway.

He’d just finished locking the door when he turned around to the sound of an opening door. He grinned when Louis stepped out, but his smile quickly vanished when he saw the sombre expression on his boyfriend’s face. His outfit was unusual as well, a black  jumper, black trousers and smart shoes rather than the trainers that usually adorned his feet.

“Morning, Lou. You alright?” Harry asked, stepping over, unsure whether or not he could touch Louis. Things felt entirely different from yesterday, and Harry was suddenly worried that Louis was having second thoughts about them being boyfriends. “I, uh, I text you a few times this morning but I didn't hear back.”

“Sorry, I, uh, I had a lot on my mind,” Louis admitted, dropping his keys into his jacket pocket, hands stuffed low inside. His body language wasn’t inviting Harry to come any closer, and Harry kicked softly at the carpeted flooring, wondering what to do.

“Not looking festive today, though, love, got your Christmas jumper dirty already?” Harry joked, but the line didn't even pull a smile out of Louis, let alone anything else. “Um, sorry, I’ll leave you to it. Text me if you want to see me later?” In lieu of waiting for a reply, Harry turned and walked away.

“Harry, stop, I-” Harry turned back around to see Louis suddenly looking emotional and vulnerable, and Harry just wanted to hold him, to stop whatever was hurting Louis from being able to do so anymore. “Today, it’s… it’s a day I’d rather forget, but I can’t. It’s- oh god, I can’t-” 

Harry threw caution to the wind then and stepped forwards, wrapping his arms around Louis, feeling the boy exhale shakily against him. He brought his hand up, gently stroking Louis’ hair, wanting to comfort him. “Babe, you don’t have to tell me anything, okay? But if you do want to talk, I’m here. No pressure, though.”

Louis sniffed and nodded, his hands clasping onto the wool of Harry’s jumper. “I do want to tell you. I promise. It’s just hard …” Harry held him close still until Louis pulled back, tears now shining in his beautiful blue eyes. “Today’s the anniversary of Mum’s death. It’s, uh, it’s been three years. I’m dressed like this because I’m going to the cemetery.”

Harry paused, shock flooding his veins. How had he been so stupid and thoughtless? He knew Louis’ mum died just before Christmas, he should have known. He berated himself internally whilst he pulled Louis into a hug, shushing him as the boy began to cry softly against his chest. “I’m so sorry, love. I should’ve thought.” Nothing more was said for a few minutes, and shortly after, Louis broke the hug, wiping at his eyes with the hem of his smart black jumper. “Do you, uh, do you want some company? I don’t mind…”

“No, but thank you. I just need to be alone today. I might see you later, but… yeah, sorry Haz.” 

“Don’t apologise, I understand. If you need me, you know where I am though, okay? Or you can call, I’ll make sure to answer.” He kissed Louis’ forehead softly and headed back to his flat, not in the mood to go out and join in the pre-Christmas festivities in town now. Louis just waved and trudged off, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders somehow. He slumped down on his sofa, kicking off his boots, wondering what to do, how he could help Louis. Realistically though, he knew there was nothing he could do, nothing that would ever take away the pain of this day for Louis.

He was about to get out the last few Christmas presents for wrapping when he heard a soft knock at his door. He closed the wardrobe door and padded quietly through the hallway, opening the door without bothering to check the peephole. He was surprised to see Louis stood there, and was immediately filled with concern. Before he could speak, though, Louis jumped in, sounding nervous, fiddling with his hands in front of his stomach.

“Uh, does that offer still stand? For some company, I mean? I just -” Harry’s heart broke as Louis’ voice cracked on his last words. “I’m not sure I’m strong enough to do this alone anymore.”

Harry didn't say anything. He just reached out and took Louis’ hand, pulling him into his flat and into the sitting room. He let Louis sit on the sofa, shoved the box of Quality Street towards him and dashed off to his bedroom, pulling out clothes until he found the things he wanted, yanking them on. His hair was a mess so he shoved it all under a dark grey beanie, not too dissimilar to Louis’ navy one he usually wore, and exchanged his puffy winter coat for a smart black woollen one. With a final glance in his mirror, Harry deemed himself ready and shoved his feet into his smart black boots, joining Louis in the sitting room.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” Louis nodded and got to his feet, stopping in front of Harry for a moment.

“I am. Uh, Harry… thank you for this. I know it’s not the best way to spend your day, but-”

“Hey, no. None of that. You need me, and that’s where I want to be, okay? By your side, supporting you. I know I didn't meet her, your Mum, but I’d like to pay my respects with you, okay?”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered again, coming closer for a quick kiss, lacing his fingers with Harry’s. “It’s not far, I tend to walk, let the fresh air clear my head. I just need to get something first, okay?”

“Whatever you need,” Harry promised as they stepped out into the corridor, heading for the outside world, a sombre look on both of their faces.

The first stop they made was at a small florist, just around the corner from where Harry knew the cemetery was located. It wasn’t somewhere he’d needed to go before, but he’d spotted it on enough journeys that he knew where they were headed. Louis had wandered around quietly, and Harry had stood to the side, staying out of the way as Louis quietly discussed with the florist what he wanted. As he did that, Harry spoke to another older lady who was tidying up some more blooms, asking for her help.

By the time Louis was finished with the lady and clutching his beautiful red bouquet of flowers, Harry had paid for both his and Louis’, holding out his arm for Louis to take. They exited the shop, the icy winter wind hitting them hard as they stepped back into the street. There weren’t many people around, and Harry appreciated the solitude.

“You didn't have to do that, Harry. Pay for them, I mean,” Louis muttered, staying close to Harry’s body as they fought against the wind to get to the crossing and over to the cemetery. “But thank you. It means a lot. You didn't have to get any flowers, either.”

“I did. She’s your Mum, Lou, and I wanted to have something to give her. You, uh, you don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not. I think it’s a lovely thing to do, thank you. And she adored snowdrops. Bit of luck it’s cold enough they came in early, right?” Harry smiled and nodded, leading Louis across the zebra crossing, stopping for a second outside the cemetery. 

“Do you want to go in on your own first? I can hang out here, wait for you to be ready?” Louis just shook his hand and reached down, taking Harry’s hand again as he pulled him inside. Harry could sense the tension in Louis’ body, how much he hated being here, and he wanted to cry for him. Instead, he stood tall and strong, determined to be a good boyfriend, to be the person Louis could lean on, could cry with.

Louis led them easily through the cemetery, weaving amongst the graves, the pair nodding gently at other mourners who had gathered to pay respects to their loved ones. Harry knew when they were near Jay’s grave. Louis slowed down, and he stared at a small grey stone, a red poinsettia sat in front of it with a small note tucked into the pot.

“You okay?” 

Louis bit his lip and shook his head, but made steps towards it anyway. Harry stayed just behind him, wanting to give Louis a semblance of privacy to deal with his grief. He couldn’t hear the words Louis was muttering softly, but watched with a broken heart as Louis knelt gently down, resting his hand on the stone, his eyes shut, pain etched on his face. Louis laid the flowers down, shifting the poinsettia to the side slightly to make way for his own arrangement. The wind was chilling Harry to the bone, but he didn't move, knowing Louis was his priority right now.

Louis winced as the damp grass seeped into the cotton of his trousers, wetting the knees but he ignored that as he laid his bouquet down, making sure the card was tucked inside, that no-one would be able to take it away from his mum. They were his words to her, and he needed them to be here, today of all days.

There was an ache deep inside his chest that Louis knew would never go away, and it hurt deeply knowing Jay was here, that this was the only way he could have any kind of communication with his beautiful mother. He shut his eyes, trying to picture her how she was; full of life, with a smile that made her eyes shine, dancing around the kitchen, a Christmas hat perched wonkily on her head, singing at the top of her lungs. She was always full of such joy, and that’s why it felt so cruel she had had that taken away from her, and so quickly.

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as memories flooded back to him of that awful time, seeing her deteriorate, remaining brave for her children, ignoring the pain she was in to draw smiles out of her babies, to hold Louis while he wept, all too aware that her time on Earth was coming to an end. The day she died, it felt like the bottom had fallen out of his world. He felt he’d never smile again, never feel joy, never want to get up out of bed and carry on living. But he had. He knew that was what she would have wanted. And now he was here, at her grave, hoping that somehow, somewhere, she was watching down on him, and that she knew he was there.

“Hey, Mum,” he said softly, touching the gravestone again. “Merry Christmas. I can’t believe it’s been three years. It still doesn’t feel real sometimes, it really doesn’t. I miss you, so so much.” He sniffed, wiping at his eyes with his jacket sleeve, feeling Harry’s presence behind him, but somehow, he didn't care his boyfriend was seeing this side of him. He wanted to vulnerable with Harry, he wanted Harry to take care of him. It felt right, somehow. 

“God, I have so much I want to tell you, I wish I could sit here all day and chat. I promise in the New Year, I’ll come by more, and we’ll just hang out and I’ll keep you in the loop. I actually went to call you the other day.” He laughed dryly, remembering how he’d grabbed his phone and hit the contact for Jay in his phone when he’d received news of his promotion, only for it to hit him like a freight train that he couldn’t call her, she couldn’t share in his joy. Instead, he’d turned to Harry. Harry, who was so utterly, wonderfully pleased for him, it had made Louis’ heart sing with joy.

“I got a promotion at work. It’s still bar work, best I can do for now, but it gets me out of the flat. Feels like those four walls of my flat are closing in on me, sometimes. But yeah, I got the duty manager job. Bit more money, responsibility but it’s good so far. I’m enjoying the challenge.” He smiled to himself, feeling a little pride at the fact he’d got the job entirely by himself, that his bosses had chosen him over his co-workers, wishing she could hug him and whisper words of pride into his ear too. “And I, uh, I got a Christmas tree. I know that sounds stupid, since Christmas is only two days away but I haven’t been able to, not since you… since you went. So yeah, that’s big, for me, anyway.”

He looked back to see Harry stood there, bouquet clenched in one hand, shivering against the wind. “There’s kind of a reason for that, actually. I met someone. He’s really special, Mum, you’d love him so much. I think I might do as well, I know it’s only been a few weeks but god… he’s… he’s so wonderful. He’s given me a reason to smile again. I never thought I would, not after you died. But he’s so daft, and funny, and bloody lovely. And his curls, god.. You’d love them. And his stupid Christmas jumpers.” He laughed then and carefully got to his feet, wiping down his knees. “He’s here, I’d love for you to meet him.”

He stepped back then and walked over to Harry, holding out his hand. “Um, do you want to meet my Mum, love?”

“Are you sure?” Harry said, hesitancy clear in his voice. Louis nodded, and Harry walked over slowly, careful not to step on any other graves until he came to a stop next to Louis, smiling softly at the gravestone, wishing he could have met Jay before this moment. Louis’ chest puffed out with pride, and he wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist, looking up at him, staring into Harry’s green eyes, sure he could see one thing being returned to him in that gaze.

“Mum, this is my boyfriend, Harry. Harry, this is my Mum, Johannah… Jay. I so wish you could have met her, but this is the best I can do. He’s made me so happy, Mum. He’s helped me to find the happiness in Christmas again.” Louis rested his head against Harry's shoulder then, smiling to himself when Harry’s arm came up and around his shoulders, keeping them close.

“It’s so lovely to meet you, uh-”

“Jay. She’d have wanted you to call her Jay,” Louis interjected softly, a lump rising in his throat.

“Lovely to meet you, Jay. I bought you some flowers, snowdrops. They’re beautiful, so I hope you like them.” Louis watched as Harry respectfully walked alongside the grave, crouching down to set his small bouquet beside Louis’, the white flowers popping against the green grass, and Louis’ red flowers. It looked very festive and full of hope and love. Louis heard Harry mutter quietly, his words carrying on the breeze as he spoke quietly to Jay, fingertips resting on the cold stone.

“I just wanted you to know that I’m going to look after your boy, because he’s my boy now, too. I want to take care of him, and give him a reason to smile everyday. I know he’ll have bad days, where he misses you so much he can’t get out of bed, or he’ll try to push me away.  But just know that I won’t walk away, that I’ll always be there for him. He’s really special, Jay, you’d be so proud of the man your son has become.” He stood to his feet, and Louis blushed when they locked eyes, knowing Harry knew he had heard every word.

They stayed there for a little while longer, Louis chatting away while Harry listened, never leaving his side. Louis spoke about everything he and Harry had been up to, how they’d baked and watched Christmas movies, and decorated Louis’ flat a little. They were both shivering by the time he’d finished, and Louis reluctantly realised he had to leave and get home before they caught colds. 

“Merry Christmas, Mum. I promise I’ll be back more often, might bring this one with me too, if he wants to come, that is-”

“Course I do. I really appreciate you letting me come, Lou. I wish I could have met her, you know.”

“I know. Me too. Bye Mum. I love you, so much. Sleep well, I’ll see you soon.” His voice wobbled at the end and he appreciated Harry taking him and holding him tight, kissing him quickly before they walked away, leaving their flowers and their love in their wake, Jay never far from either of their minds.

“Here you go, babe,” Harry said, handing Louis a big mug of hot chocolate before he sat down next to him on the sofa, pulling the blanket over his own legs too. “I hope you like marshmallows…”

“Good job I do given how many you’re stuck on the top,” Louis joked, lifting a couple up with his fingers and popping them between his lips. “God, I can’t seem to warm up. I can’t get over how cold it was out there today, proper winter weather though.”

“We moan when it’s too hot, we moan when it’s too cold,” Harry chuckled, sipping on the warm drink, the smell of chocolate filling his small sitting room. “Lou, are you alright? After today, I mean?”

“Yes and no. I mean, this day is always gonna be horrible. But you made it a bit easier, somehow. It was nice not going there alone, you know?” Louis turned his head to the side and kissed Harry softly, and boys hummed at how warm their lips were and how perfect this all felt. “Thank you, Harry.”

“Anytime, Louis. I mean it. I was a bit of an honour to be there for you today, I know it wasn’t easy for you. Thank you for letting me support you. The picture I saw on your lockscreen earlier… was that you and Jay?”

Louis nodded and pick his phone up from where it was sat on the coffee table and clicked a button on it to light up the screen. He smiled wistfully at the picture, Louis with his arm flung around Jay’s shoulder, holding her tight. Harry wished he could have seen it, how they interacted, how close they were. “She was so beautiful, Lou.”

“She was. I miss her everyday, Haz.” They went silent again and sat quietly. By the time Harry turned back to look at Louis, he was sound asleep, eyes shut, eyelashes resting peacefully, casting soft shadows onto his cheeks. Harry wished he could keep Louis here like this forever, to protect him from any other pain he’d experience in his life. He knew Louis was not only physically tired, but emotionally drained as well, and couldn’t bring himself to wake the sleeping boy.

Instead, he carefully got to his feet and peeled back the blanket, exposing Louis to the cool air for a moment. Gently, Harry slid his arms under Louis’ knees and under his back, lifting him into his arms, propping him against his body. Louis was as light as a feather, and Harry walked slowly towards his bedroom before he laid Louis down on his bed. He tugged off his socks and gently draped the quilt over his boyfriend, admiring for a second how beautiful Louis looked, even when he was asleep. He got changed into some pyjamas himself before he went back into the sitting room to tidy up a bit, setting the dirty mugs into the sink before he turned off all the Christmas lights, plunging the room into darkness.

Harry grabbed the big fluffy festive blanket from the sofa and tiptoed back into the bedroom, using the light on his phone to guide his way, not waking to disturb Louis. Instead of getting into bed, Harry laid on top of the duvet, pulling the blanket over him. He wasn’t sure if Louis was ready to share a bed yet, so this felt like a good compromise. He smiled slightly as he realised that tomorrow Louis’ twentieth birthday, and he already had plans in mind. It was going to be a good day, and he could only hope Louis was going to love it as well.

 

**Wednesday 24th December**

Harry startled awake when he stretched out in his sleep, and his arm hit what felt like another body. He sat up in confusion and reached out, flicking on his bedside lamp. The night before came flooding back to him; Louis falling asleep on the sofa, Harry carrying him to bed, and finally settling down next to Louis. He smiled at the sight of Louis splayed out on his back, still in the throes of sleep and peered at the clock on the bedside table, pleased to see it was half six, and not the middle of the night.

There was an eerie glow creeping in through a crack in the curtains and carefully, Harry got to his feet, shivering thanks to the fact it was early and the radiators hadn’t yet come on to warm the room up. He slid his feet into his slippers and padded over, jaw dropping when he pulled the curtain back a tad, revealing the world outside. What he saw took his breath away. Instead of the usual miserable grey sight he’d woken up to for the past few weeks, the world was white. It had snowed overnight.

Harry grinned to himself. He’d always loved the snow, and he’d always dreamt of experiencing a white Christmas. Since he lived in England, he knew the possibility of ever seeing one was highly unlikely, but somehow, all the stars had aligned this year to make it happen. He resisted the urge to jump on Louis and shake him awake, to tell him that it had snowed, but one glance at Louis sleeping put paid to that idea.  

Instead, he crept out of the room, pulling the bedroom door closed behind him. The deep snow meant he wasn’t going to be able to go through with many of the things he’d planned for the day, so he needed a rethink. He made himself a tea while he mulled over a few ideas, and when he was happy, he began to set things up, creeping around to allow Louis to sleep as late as possible.

He prepared a quick cake batter and popped them into the oven, and then he started the preparations. He left a bowl with a big packet of popcorn in the bedroom, with a note exclaiming ‘ _ Sweet, but not as sweet as you! X _ ’ inside it, a few Quality Street on the floor leading a path to the sitting room where Harry had set up a Christmas movie marathon. He knew Louis didn't want a fuss, but hopefully, he’d be okay with them spending the day together, enjoying each others company. 

He pulled the now baked cakes out of the oven, setting them on a wire cooling rack while he hopped into the shower, creeping around the bedroom beforehand in his boxers when he realised he had nothing to get dressed into afterwards. He showered as quietly as he could, ignoring the response his half-naked body had had to Louis in his bed, and pulled on his Christmas jumper and jeans, a festive hat on his head. That reminded him. He crept back to the bedroom and hung the second hat he’d found on the knob, ready for Louis to wear. He grabbed another sticky note, scribbling on it before he stuck it to the wooden door, just above the hat. 

_ ‘To join in with the fun, you must wear the hat! xx’ _

He sat quietly in the sitting room but when he heard movement from his bedroom, he stilled, flicking the television off and he got to his feet. He waited nervously as his door slowly opened to reveal a sleep looking Louis, rubbing at his eyes in confusion.

“Happy birthday, love,” Harry said softly, stepping over to Louis, a small smile on his face. Louis returned the smile, and pointed to the bowl of popcorn in his arms, the Santa hat in his hand and then looked to the shiny sweets in a line on the floor. “Yeah, uh…”

“Harry, you … you did this for me? For my birthday?” He looked a little stunned at the idea and Harry just nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets, not sure what Louis would want. “Oh my god... come here, baby.”

Harry scooted forwards quickly and walked into Louis’ open arms, wrapping his own around his boyfriend tightly. They stood there quietly for a few minutes, and Harry could feel Louis going lax in his arms, allowing Harry to hold him. “Hey, I have a surprise for you. Put the hat on…”

Louis complied and Harry pressed a hand across Louis’ eyes, guiding him with the other hand on the small of his back. “Okay, trust me, Lou?”

“I do,” Louis murmured and allow Harry to move him over to the window. “What are you up to, Styles?”

“You’ll see. Keep your eyes closed a sec, I’m gonna take my hand away… good. Hang on!” Harry opened the curtains and grinned at the expanse of white in front of him. “Okay, Lou, open your eyes.”

“Oh my god!” Harry loved how Louis’ eyes widened as he took in the sight, hands pressed against the glass much like a child would. “Harry, it’s snowed! On my birthday!”

“It really did, love. You, uh, you wanna go out in it?”

“Fuck yes! I’ve always dreamed of a snowy birthday and … wow. It’s finally happened. Oh wow, I wanna go outside now, let me go and grab some stuff-”

“I have clothes you can borrow, if you want? We can grab your wellies or whatever on our way out…” Louis nodded with a big smile and they grabbed hands, running to Harry’s bedroom. They pulled off their clothes once they were inside, all inhibition lost in the excitement, and Louis yanked on the joggers and baggy hoodie Harry had left out for him, cheeks red and eyes shining with excitement. 

“I’m gonna grab my boots, back in a tick.” Louis dashed out of the room, and Harry came back to earth, remembering to shout after him “Key is by the door, take it with you!” as he pulled a dark beanie onto his head, looping a chunky scarf around his neck, rooting around for his gloves.

Louis returned a few minutes later, boots on his feet and a woolly beanie on his own head, a coat covering him warmly. “Come on, Hazza, I wanna get out there!” Harry loved seeing his boy so happy, and checking he had his phone to take some pictures, he walked over to Louis and pecked his lips quickly before he yanked his coat on. They headed out today, tumbling down the stairs amidst their laughter and crashed out into the world. 

They stood still for a moment, admiring how silent it was around them. There were few cars out, and Harry had the feeling the UK was going to grind to a halt for the rest of the day because of a few inches of snow. He smiled at the thought and bent down, scooping up a handful of snow and compacting it into a ball, lobbing it at Louis who looked stunned, gawping down at the patch of white on his coat.

“Oh, you cheeky bastard.” He bent down himself and Harry took off at speed, darting away from a vengeful Louis, who was shouting words of revenge as he sprinted after his boyfriend. Harry may have had the advantage of longer legs but Louis was nimble on his feet, and soon caught up to Harry, slamming the snowball into his back between his shoulder blades. Harry cried out in surrender, but when Louis’ back was turned, he threw another ball, landing on Louis’ thigh this time.

It carried on in this vein for too long until both boys had damp clothes, blobs of snow on their hats and their hands were frozen. But they ignored all of that to have fun, running around, pleased to see younger children who lived in the flats were now out and having fun in the snow too.

Louis and Harry were stood talking for a while, pointing out various snow creatures the children were making with their parents and siblings, grinning at the sheer delight on everyone’s faces as they enjoyed the snow together. All of a sudden, Louis took off, and Harry watched as he crouched down next to a little girl, taking her hand in his own. Harry wandered over, and listened in, not wanting to interrupt.

“... well it just so happens me and my friend Harry here are experts are making snowmen. Would you like us to help you?”

The little girl just nodded, the bobble on her hat bouncing as she did, and Harry felt ridiculously endeared by Louis’ innate kindness. He stepped over and smiled at the little girl, giving her a shy wave as Louis instructed her on how to gather up the snow using the mittens on her hands. Harry bent down and started to gather snow too, the three working as a team. Just as they were starting to mould it into a body shape, a harrassed looking woman ran over, panting as she stood next to the little girl.

“Francesca, I told you not to go too far, why are you bothering these gentlemen?” She looked stressed out, and Harry wanted to help out, resting a hand on her arm.

“She’s not a bother, not at all. My, uh, my boyfriend noticed she wanted a little help and offered our help with her snowman.”

“I didn't leave her, my son has been diving into snow piles, and he’s soaked, I keep trying to stop him, but she’s just so keen to make a snowman-”

“Then let us help her? Please? We’ll stay right here, you can watch your son, and you can come see the snowman when we’re done. Lou has lots of little sisters, so we’ll take good care of her, I promise.”

“Thank you, both of you. That’s so kind. Frankie, be a good girl for these two lovely men, okay?” The little girl grinned and nodded, patting Louis’ shoulder as she started pulling snow onto the mound and patting it down, Louis nodding encouragingly next to her. Harry felt like he might explode with pride at the sight, and worked quietly, listening to Louis make quiet conversation with the little girl.

“Okay, now let’s make his head…”

“Her head,” the little girl reminded Louis quietly. “It’s a snow lady.”

“Sorry, course it is,” Louis replied with a grin, and Harry paused. He leaned over and whispered into Louis’ ear that he’d be back in a minute and took off in the direction of their flats, wiping snow from his shoulders before he went inside and dashed into his flat. He grabbed the few bits he needed and sprinted back outside, pleased to see the snow lady now had a head and Louis was showing Frankie how to smooth it down and make it look pretty. Harry went over and tapped the little girl on the shoulder, getting her attention.

“Hey, I got you some bits for your snow lady…” She grinned down at the things in Harry's hand and took them with a soft ‘thank you Harry’. He, Louis and Frankie started to get the snow lady ready, the little girl propping the hat Harry had given her wonkily on her head before using the carrot for her nose, raisins for her eyes and smile, and finally, an old scarf Harry didn't use anymore to wrap around her neck.

Frankie gasped at the finished snow lady and ran off, tugging on her mum’s hand until they walked back together, a look of joy and pride on the little girl’s face.

“She’s beautiful, you three have done an amazing job! Did you name her, sweetheart?”

The little girl nodded shyly, mumbling something that none of the adults caught.

“What was that, love?” Louis asked, crouching down again, taking Frankie’s hand in his. 

“Snow Queen,” she mumbled again as Louis carefully prised her fingers from her mouth.

“That’s perfect,” Harry said. “Um, would you mind taking a picture of us with Snow Queen?” he asked Frankie’s mum, who nodded, accepting Harry’s phone as well as taking her own from her pocket. Frankie stood and held Louis’ hand, Harry on the other side of the Snow Queen as they all grinned at the cameras, waiting as the woman in front of them switched from Harry’s phone to her own. Harry and Louis stepped away too to allow Frankie to have her own photo, and then laughed as Frankie dragged her little brother into the photo with her.

As Louis drew their names in the snow with his finger, Harry stood watching next to Frankie’s mum.

“Thank you, for what you did for my daughter. It’s hard sometimes, on my own with the two of them. But she looks so happy after doing that, I appreciate you both helping her.”

“Honestly, it was our pleasure. It was Lou who spotted her, actually, I just tagged along and fetched the Snow Queen’s bits and bobs.” They laughed softly at that until Frankie’s mum dashed off, her son crying after toppling onto his bottom again. “They’re both tired, I should get them in the warm. But thank you, both of you again.” Louis nodded and hugged Frankie goodbye, but Harry jumped when Frankie’s mum leaned in, whispering something into his ear for only him to hear. “Hang onto that one, he’s got a good heart, I can feel it.”

“He does,” Harry agreed, blushing at how easily the woman had accepted their relationship. “Merry Christmas.”

They all exchanged festive greetings and Louis came to hug Harry as they watched the little family walk off together, the little boy nearly asleep on his Mum’s hip, Frankie sensibly holding her Mum’s hand. 

“She was so cute, right? Reminded of Pheebs and Dais actually, wish I could see them playing in the snow like this, even though they’re probably too old to be building their own Snow Queens now…”

“You were so good with her, Lou,” Harry muttered, rubbing his cold nose against Louis’ for a second, making Louis try to pull back but Harry held on tight, not letting him go. “You were just so kind, and lovely… you’re an amazing person, Louis.”

“Nah, stop it. I did what anyone would do-”

“Not true, you were just amazing-”

“Harry, I’m not, it was fun and-”

“You were, and I love you for that. I-”

“What did you say?” Harry paused for a moment, and bit down hard on his lip as he realised what he’d said. “Harry, what did you say?”

“I, uh, I said you were amazing, and-”

“After that. What did you say after that?”

“Um. That I love you?” Harry blushed deeply, feeling the heat rise in his cold cheeks at his confession. He’d felt like he might love Louis for a while now, but pushed it aside, wondering if knowing someone for just a few weeks was too short a time to fall in love with them, but he felt sure. He hadn’t ever felt for anyone else the way he felt for Louis, and while he maybe hadn’t meant to utter the words, it didn't mean he wanted to take them back. He meant them, and he wanted Louis to know. “I …” He trailed off again, not really sure how to follow that up. Louis was just staring at him.

“You … you love me?”

“Yes. I do. I love you, Lou. And I know it’s soon, but I’m sure about how I feel. I've been falling in love with you since we met, Lou. You don’t have to-”

“I love you, too. Harry, you make me so happy. I never thought I’d be this happy again, not after I lost Mum. But I am, and it’s because of you. I love you. I love you, Harry Styles!” They both laughed and crashed into each other, pressing rough kisses to each others lips, a small group of girls over to the side cheering and clapping as they did so. Harry kept his hands either side of Louis’ face, keeping their lips together before he flicked his tongue across the seam of Louis’ lips, gently asking for entrance.

Louis parted his lips, and Harry allowed to dip his tongue inside, pressing gently against Louis’ tongue, soft and tender, full of love. Harry quickly forgot about the cold, the way his toes were so frozen he couldn’t feel them within his boots, and his cold fingers. All he could think about was the words he’d just said to Louis, and the words Louis had replied back to him. It was everything Harry had ever dreamed of. Reluctantly, he pulled back, pressing his beanie clad forehead to Louis’ for a moment.

“Do you wanna go inside? I’m so cold, think we need to warm up a bit… we can come back out later?” Harry offered and Louis nodded, taking Harry’s gloved hand in his own as they trudged through the now dirty snow on the ground, smiling at some of the snow creations that now littered the pavements. They headed upstairs together, hand in hand, and finally arrived in the hallway of Harry’s flat, shaking and shivering.

Harry hung his coat up then helped Louis out of his, hoping they’d dry, turning up the thermostat a little to warm the room a bit more. He draped their wet gloves over the radiator and they both kicked off their damp boots and soggy socks, leaving them barefoot as they walked through.

“Shit, I’m so cold, I can’t feel my ears,” Louis moaned, and Harry turned to him with an inquisitive expression.

“Can you normally feel your ears then, Lou?” he asked, and Louis shrugged, laughing loudly and with abandon at the question. “I’m gonna jump in the shower and warm up, I won’t be too long then you can go, okay?”

Harry turned and headed off but jerked back when Louis’ small fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling him to a stop. He turned, concerned something was wrong but found a blushing Louis stood there in front of him. 

“Can I join you?” He said it so softly Harry wondered if he’d heard misheard somehow, but Louis found the bravery inside and stepped forward. “Can I join you, Harry? I mean, we could save water and-”

“Yes. God, yes. Yes, please.” For some reason, there were no nerves. Harry wanted this, to be close to Louis in this way. It wasn’t about seeing his body, or being naked together. It was the intimacy of sharing something like this together, letting Louis into every part of his life. Silently, he took Louis’ hand and they walked towards the bathroom. Harry reached into the small corner cubicle and turned on the shower, the room soon filling with steam as the water fell to the tiled floor.

Louis was just looking at him, so Harry decided he wanted to take the lead, to show Louis this was okay. He lifted off his jumper first, dropping it to the floor behind him before he did the same with his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Louis began to undress in front of him until the pair were only in their underwear. Before Louis could remove his boxers, Harry rested his hands on the curve of Louis’ waist and pulled him close, kissing him softly.

“I love you.” They kissed gently and tenderly for a minute. Harry wished he could freeze time, that he could bottle how he felt right now, and be able to feel it whenever he wanted. He felt loved, he felt desired, but above all, he felt happy. He could see in Louis’ eyes he felt the same, and pulled away, removing his boxers, Louis doing the same opposite him. Their eyes flitted downwards for a moment, taking in the sight of each other for the first time, but Harry wanted to prove to Louis this wasn’t about sex, this was about being together.

He reached for his hand and slid open the door, pulling Louis into the cubicle behind him, shutting the door softly as the water fell over their bodies. It was Louis who tugged Harry forwards into a kiss then, hands gently moving across Harry’s wet skin, exploring softly, curious fingers working over the planes of Harry’s chest, his stomach, stopping at his hips.

“I love you, too.” 

Harry reached for the shampoo on the small shelf by the dials and squirted a small amount into his palm, bringing his hands up to rub it into Louis’ short hair. He watched as Louis’ eyes fluttered shut at the touch, pushing back slightly as Harry massaged his scalp gently. “Turn around, baby.” Louis did so, and Harry helped him rinse it out, fingers working through the strands of Louis’ hair. He then washed his chest and back, leaving Louis to sort out his lower half, not wanting to push any boundaries.

“Can I, uh, can I wash your hair?” Louis asked, and Harry smiled, nodding at his boyfriend. He tilted his head back and hummed as Louis worked the shampoo through Harry’s curls, fingers soft and loving, every touch so much for Harry. He rinsed, and they quickly finished washing themselves afterwards, and Harry finally turned the shower off, stepping out of the cubicle and wrapping a towel around his waist before passing Louis one, who did the same. “Can I borrow some clothes?”

“You can have anything,” Harry answered honestly, and laced his fingers with Louis’ as he pulled them into his bedroom, getting out enough underwear and clothes for the pair of them, changing quickly together, shyness gone after their shared shower. When they were dressed, Harry kissed Louis again, smiling into it. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy, Lou.”

“Me neither. Best birthday I’ve had in a long time, Haz.”

“Good. Now, I need your help. Gonna help me decorate your cake, and then we can watch a movie together?”

“You really did make me a cake, huh? Jesus, you’re like the world’s best boyfriend, you know that?”

“I do try,” Harry said, flicking his wet curls back, making Louis laugh and whip him gently with the towel. “Come on babe, let’s go. It’s a chocolate cake, by the way…”

“Oh god…” Louis moaned, tummy rumbling at the thought of it as they walked to the kitchen together, ready to decorate and celebrate.

“God, that was delicious,” Louis moaned, leaning down to put his plate on the floor by the sofa before he collapsed backwards, a hand on his too-full belly. “Thank you, love. Had no idea you could cook so well, really.”

“I love it. Cooking and baking, that is,” Harry replied, setting his plate down on his side of the sofa. “Chills me out, especially after a busy day at work.”

“I get it. I like writing stuff down after a busy day. Like poems and lyrics, I guess? Just my little way of getting my thoughts out of my head. Some of it’s shit, I’m sure, but it makes me feel better.”

“You do it for you. You don’t have to share it, but if you enjoy it, then don’t let anyone stop you,” Harry said, pulling himself to his feet. “Right, stay there, I’ll be right back.”

Louis nodded and snuggled into the corner, reaching for a spare cushion and cuddling it to his belly, the room dark other than the Christmas tree lights. It had been the best birthday he’d spent in a long time, and as much as he missed his family, Harry helped that loss feel slightly less, and had made him smile more than he had in a long time. 

“ _ Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Louis-”  _ Harry watched a smile cross Louis’ face as Harry walked into the sitting room, cake sat on a plate with a shining candle in the middle of it. He came to a stop and got onto his knees, holding the cake between their bodies as he finished singing. “- _ happy birthday to you!  _ Make a wish, sweetheart.”

Louis closed his eyes for a moment, staying quiet before his eyes opened again, the flame dancing around in the reflection of his blue eyes. He gently blew the candle out, small tendrils of smoke drifting upwards between them. Louis grinned at Harry before he turned around, setting the cake down and going back to fetch a knife and some plates. He cut them each a small slice, handing one to Louis with a fork. They tucked in, both enjoying every mouthful.

“God, this is delicious, thanks Haz.”

“You’re welcome, love.” They continued to eat quietly, watching Louis’ film choice of Love, Actually (much to Harry’s delight) in the background, still snuggled up together. Something, though, had been playing on Harry’s mind, and he knew he had to talk to Louis about it before he left and went to bed. “Um, Lou?”

“Yeah?” He watched Louis eagerly shoving in his last forkful of cake, his fork clattering back onto his plate when he was done. “Oops, sorry.”

“S’ok. Um, I’m sorry I didn't get you a present. I was going to go out today and get one, but.. Well, snow day happened and-”

“Hey. Don’t. Please don’t be sorry. This whole day was like one huge present, I promise. It’s been amazing from start to finish, I haven’t enjoyed my birthday in so long. Mum was sick for a good while before she died, and that always came before celebrating. So thank you, for making today so special. I’ve loved being so close with you. It’s been perfect, I promise.”

“Sure?” Harry asked, needing to make sure Louis didn't feel cheated through a lack of gifts on his special day.

“I promise. Today has been everything to me, Harry.” Louis kissed him softly, their hands tangled together on top of the blanket. “Shit, look at the time, I’ve taken up your whole day…” He made to get up but Harry took in a breath, knowing what he wanted to say.

“Don’t go.”

“What?”

“Please don’t go home. Stay here tonight? I don’t mean for anything to happen, but… I’d like to cuddle you tonight, and wake up with you on Christmas morning. I hate the thought of you being alone, so… stay? Please?”

“I’d love to.” They shared a small smile and cleared up the sitting room, turning off the lights and having a cheeky Quality Street before they went to the bathroom, brushing their teeth (Harry had never been so grateful that he had spare things in the small baskets in there, organised as ever), and then ended up in Harry’s bedroom. “Do you have a side?”

“You choose,” Harry mumbled, shrugging off his clothes. He pulled on his pyjamas and went to his drawers, getting some out for Louis. “I know they’ll be too big, but it’s cold and…”

“They’re fine, thank you.” Louis changed and quickly climbed between the sheets, the air getting chilly now the heating had gone off again. He held his arm out once he was laid down and Harry happily went into it, curling his body up against Louis’, sharing their warmth. “Thank you again, Harry, for everything. I’ve had the best day.”

“Well, Happy Birthday again, Lou. Hope turning twenty hasn’t been too bad.”

“Got yourself an older boyfriend, haven’t you?” Louis teased, tickling Harry’s side with his fingers, making him squirm a bit. “But nah, not too bad at all. Love you.”

“I love you, too,” Harry replied in a whisper, leaning forward to kiss Louis goodnight. “Christmas tomorrow. You better sleep or Santa won’t come.”

“I will, promise. Goodnight, love.”

“G’night, Lou,” Harry mumbled, already halfway to sleep. They fell asleep like that, cuddled up together, hands and legs tangled as if they’d always been this way. 

 

**Thursday 25th December**

Harry stirred gently, bringing himself out of sleep slowly but surely. He smiled when he realised he had his left arm wrapped over Louis’ sleeping body, that their legs were tangled under the duvet. As he came to, he realised it was Christmas morning. For the first time in his life, he was waking up with someone he loved at Christmas, and it felt perfect. He smiled to himself and just leaned forwards, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ head, his soft hair tickling his lips and nose. 

He laid there in the darkness, stroking gently over Louis’ arm as his boyfriend slept, free from the pain he’d been through, lost in a dreamland. Eventually, it was Louis who woke, rolling onto his back, glancing over at Harry. He reached up, stroking Harry’s cheek gently, a sleepy smile on his face. Harry thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

“Merry Christmas, Haz,” Louis murmured, his voice low with sleep, his eyes shining despite the dark. “Can’t believe I’m here with you, waking up to you today. This is like… everything I always wanted, you know? And I found it, in you.”

Harry rolled over too, facing Louis and ducked his head in, letting his lips meet Louis’ softly. It started out soft and tender, whispered words between the sheets, lips and tongues moving against each other. Harry knew he was responding to the close proximity of Louis’ body, but he ignored it as he bit down gently on Louis’ lower lip, enjoying the moan it drew out of his new boyfriend. Everything about this just felt right.

“I love you, Louis, I really do,” Harry mumbled, carding his fingers gently and carefully through Louis’ hair. Harry allowed himself to sink back into the kiss with Louis, but this time, it was different. He wasn’t sure what it was, but Louis’ fingertips trailed down his side, tucking up inside the hem of his top, resting on his skin. Harry felt like he’d been burned where Louis’ palm rested on his waist, but it only made him crave it more. Louis’ tongue against his own sent shivers throughout his body, and Harry focused only on how Louis made him feel, how he wanted him to feel the same.

“Harry…” Louis murmured, his voice full of something new, something Harry was feeling too. “Can you…” He just tugged at the bottom of Harry’s top, and Harry nodded softly, sitting up enough that he could pull it over his head, leaving his torso bare. He laid back down and let Louis’ hands rest against his chest, exploring him with a delicate touch that made Harry shudder. He seemed almost hesitant, and Harry blinked slowly, running the back of his fingers over Louis’ shoulders.

“Don’t be afraid, Lou,” Harry whispered, and Louis nodded, his touch becoming firmer on Harry’s exposed skin. They began to kiss again, and everything felt a little more heated now. Harry moaned in the back of his throat as Louis grabbed his wrist and guided his hand down, letting him touch his hip before he sat up, encouraging Harry to take his top off too. “We don’t-”

“I want to,” Louis replied, eyes dark as they bored into Harry’s. Harry nodded and grabbed a fistful of the cotton and removed it from Louis’ body, admiring the light scattering of hair on his chest, his firm abs, the slight swell of his tummy around his belly button. “I want you to make love to me, Harry.”

Harry’s breath hitched as he nodded, nerve endings on fire at every point of contact with Louis’ body by now. They kissed as they wriggled out of their trousers under the covers, pressing their legs together as they worked their tongues over each others. Harry gently slid his hands down inside the back of Louis’ underwear, his fingertips touching the soft skin of Louis’ backside, making his boyfriend gasp in pleasure. He pulled Louis’ body close to his, and sighed with how good it felt to touch Louis’ skin, to be this intimate with him.

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered, wanting to make sure he and Louis were on the same page before things went any further. In lieu of words, Louis just hooked his index fingers into the top of Harry’s underwear, pushing them down his legs slowly, leaving Harry bare but still covered up by the duvet. “God, Louis…”

He could feel Louis moving under the covers and startled when he realised they were now both naked. To keep his mind off of the nerves that had suddenly exploded inside his tummy, he pressed his lips to Louis’ neck, sucking lightly on the skin there. Louis’ skin was warm, almost hot to the touch, but it just made Harry want to touch even more of him. His hands explored the planes of Louis’ body, sliding over the smooth skin until his finger was sliding over Louis’ most sensitive area, and Louis bucked forward into him, a high whine escaping his throat. 

“H-Harry, please …” Louis very nearly begged, using a tone Harry had never heard before. It was low in his throat, almost a growl, but a soft one, like he was still groggy from sleep and operating purely on what his body was telling him. Harry could feel the line of Louis’ cock pressed against his thigh, fully hard, and he could only assume that he was the same way. He wasn’t even aware. It was almost an out of body experience, having Louis under him, begging to be touched. 

Their legs tangled together in the sheets as they moved closer, clinging to one another as Louis swooped forward for a kiss, more needy than the last. Harry’s heart was racing in his chest as he let Louis take what he needed, aware that the moment they were both waiting for was edging nearer with every brush of their lips, every touch of their tongues. After a few more soft and tender kisses, hands still exploring each other’s bodies, Harry reluctantly pulled away from Louis’ kiss, a whine emanating from Louis as he did so.

He carefully got onto his knees and reached across Louis’ body, smiling down softly at him as he took what he needed from the bedside table, laying the items on the mattress next to Louis. He lowered himself back down over Louis’ body, between his legs and reached down, beginning the process of getting Louis ready to take him. Harry wasn’t a virgin, but this felt special, and he desperately wanted it to be good for Louis, to make him feel loved and cherished. 

As his finger slid into Louis’ tight heat, Harry was mesmerised by the way Louis’ face contorted beautifully, resting against the pillow, allowing him to feel his way around his body. His moans were light, encouraging Harry to go on, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from dipping back down to kiss Louis, to distract him from any discomfort he was feeling. Louis’ thighs against his hips were the perfect pressure, locking Harry in place, keeping them together, locked away in their own little world.

“Louis, are you- you want this, you’re sure?” Harry checked again, two fingers buried perfectly inside his boyfriend now, making him writhe with pleasure underneath his touch. Louis nodded, and Harry adored the way his pupils were blown as he stared back at him, biting on his bottom lip, full of anticipation for what was about to transpire.

“Please.” Harry nodded, and with a careful motion, pulled his fingers out of Louis’ body, stroking over his hip and thigh as he moved into position. He knelt quickly, opening with the foil square of the condom, sliding it over his length as Louis lay waiting for him, his eyes following every move of Harry’s trembling fingers. Harry chose to not sit up now, instead, he leaned back down over Louis and propped himself up on his elbow, their torsos still touching, faces aligned as he reached down between their bodies to line himself up. With a gentle kiss to Louis’ soft lips, Harry moved his hips forwards, finally connecting them both in the most intimate of ways. 

The moan Louis released at the sensation was music to Harry’s ears. He let his eyes flutter shut, almost overwhelmed immediately by how Louis felt around him, how their bodies fit together so easily. Harry scrabbled to take Louis’ hand on the pillow, lacing their fingers together as he moved forwards until he could go no deeper. He rested there for a moment, and kissed Louis as his legs came up and around his back, keeping Harry in place. “I love you,” was all Harry heard, and he dove into another kiss, eager for Louis to understand he loved him too, more than anything.

He began to roll his hips slowly, watching Louis’ face for any sign of pain but he found none. Instead, he found shining blue eyes looking into his own, and Louis’ hand coming up to cup his cheek as they moved together, hot and sweaty under the covers but neither of them minded. It was perfect in every way. Harry wriggled slightly so his arm slid under Louis’ shoulders, and he held him tightly, rocking his hips, making them both moan at the slight shift in the angle.

No words were exchanged as Harry continued to make love to Louis, their movements only becoming more passionate as they drew near to their own climaxes. Louis’ heels dug in to the small of Harry’s back, his kisses becoming sloppier and more desperate with each thrust of Harry’s hips, connecting them before he withdrew, repeating the motion over and over. Their linked hands were squeezing, clinging to each other and Harry loved the way Louis’ palm felt so small in his own, how soft the skin of his torso felt as they glided over each other.

What turned Harry on more than anything else was how their moans and laboured breaths were the only soundtrack to their lovemaking. The streets were silent outside, muffled by no doubt by more snowfall, but right now, in his bedroom, Harry could hear how good he was making Louis feel. He was whispering words, quietly begging Harry for more, to touch him, and Harry swallowed each of them with his kisses, giving Louis what he wanted without a second thought.

Harry focused on keeping himself under control as he rocked back and forth a few more times, chasing the low thrum of his impending orgasm low in his belly, the feeling already too much. Louis was whining, his head almost thrashing against the pillow, and Harry smiled at the fact it was him bringing Louis to this level of pleasure, that he could make Louis feel so good with just his body.

“Love you, god, love you so much,” he mumbled as he approached the peak of his own pleasure, his thrusts becoming slightly more frantic as he hurtled quickly over the edge, kissing Louis as he did so, a low groan rumbling in his chest as the explosion of his orgasm ripped through him. Louis whimpered through it, his tongue whirling around Harry’s, cheeks flushed as he chased his own release. 

Harry stayed inside Louis, rocking gently as he brought the hand that was holding Louis’ hand down, encircling his length, stroking him gently, reverently, even. Louis just gasped his name, throwing his head further back into the pillow as Harry’s firm grip coaxed him to his climax, body bucking up under Harry’s as he released strongly, coming between their bodies, crying out Harry’s name as he did so. His eyes fluttered shut as the initial intensity of his orgasm faded away slowly, and Harry slid his arm from under Louis’ shoulders, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone.

“That was so perfect,” he whispered, gently sliding from Louis’ body, reaching for a few tissues from the table to the side to clean up with. Louis remained how he was, catching his breath as Harry took care of him, pressing kisses to his chest, his arms, any part of Louis’ beautiful body he could reach. He threw them to the floor and immediately ducked back under the covers, pulling Louis back into his arms, where he belonged. They kissed slowly, bodies exhausted from their lovemaking. Harry stroked Louis’ hair when they pulled apart, staring down at the beautiful boy curled in his arms. “Wanna sleep again for a bit?”

“Please, love you so much,” Louis mumbled in reply, nestling his head against Harry’s bare chest, legs tangled together again. Harry just nodded and laid back, running his fingertips up and down the length of Louis’ spine, still not quite believing he got to have Louis in this way, that he was Louis’ as much as Louis was his. Harry thought then that Christmas just might be his favourite holiday for a whole host of brand new reasons now.

It was two hours later that Harry reawoke, blinking sleepily at Louis who was just staring down at him, a small smile of his face as he stroked over Harry’s collarbones with his fingers. “You watching me sleep?” he asked, voice husky from sleep and their earlier union.

“Yeah. You’re like an angel when you sleep, your curls are a bit like a halo,” Louis mused, wrapping an errant strand of Harry’s hair around his finger before he let it go, laughing quietly as it sprung back into place. “Happy Christmas again, sweetheart.”

“Happy Christmas, Lou,” Harry muttered, pulling Louis down into another quick kiss. “Mmm, as much as I love this, I kinda feel we should get up and exchange pressies, do all the usual Christmas stuff?” Louis nodded, and Harry pushed the quilt back from his body, grabbing the clothes he and Louis had discarded in their earlier passion, tugging them onto his cold limbs, pleased the heating was pumping out warmth into the room. “Come on, babe, up you get.”

Louis groaned as Harry threw him his clothes but soon got up, rounding the bed to hug Harry tightly and press a kiss to his lips before they linked hands, wandering into the sitting room. Harry pulled open the curtains, grinning at the fresh smattering of snow that coated the pavement before he flicked on the Christmas lights, the room bathed in a colourful, festive glow. He didn't bother to put the TV on, but instead turned on his bluetooth speaker, selecting a Christmas jazz playlist, the soft music filling the room as he dived under the tree, pulling out a few beautifully wrapped gifts.

“Shoot, I, uh, I left something at my flat, lemme just go and grab it,” Louis mumbled, and Harry pulled him in for another quick kiss before he allowed him to leave, giggling at the thought of Louis creeping across the corridor like a festive walk of shame. Within minutes though, his door opened again and Louis appeared with a few parcels in his arms, sitting cross-legged on the floor next to Harry, who was buzzing with excitement. “Uh, it isn’t much, I haven’t had a chance to get you anything since we made us official…”

“Hey, this is enough, to have you here today with me, spending Christmas morning by my side,” Harry insisted, resting a hand on Louis’ knee opposite him. “I love giving far more than receiving anyway, I promise.”

“Noticed that this morning,” Louis joked in a low voice, and Harry just gasped, swatting Louis’ arm before he rummaged in the pile next to him, pulling out an oblong parcel first. He handed it over to Louis with a grin, and nodded as Louis looked up inquiringly, checking he could open it. Louis read the tag, a simple ‘ _ To Lou, Merry Christmas! Love Harry xx’  _ written in silver marker _.  _ He tore into the paper, laughing when a selection box was revealed, a staple of Christmas in Harry’s mind. “God, my Mum used to get us all one of these every year, I’ve missed it, actually. Thank you, love.” He pecked Harry’s lips and set the box down next to him, grabbing a parcel from his own few. “My turn.”

Harry accepted the parcel and turned it over in his hands, admiring the wrapping. “Hey! Good job, love, you must have had an  _ amazing _ teacher…” Louis laughed at that, and Harry gently pulled the pieces of paper apart, exposing the present bit by bit. “Aww, I love these, thanks Lou!” He sat the Lindt chocolate Santa down next to him on the floor. “Okay, do you wanna go first, or me?” He picked up the other present sat next to him and peered over to Louis, his heart fluttering nervously at the gift he’d decided on a few days ago, grateful he had everything he needed for it at home.

“How about together?” Louis replied, and Harry nodded, handing over his present as Louis did the same. Their lips met softly in the middle. “This is the best Christmas morning I’ve had in a long time, thank you, love.” He pulled back and sat back down. “Okay, go!”

They eagerly tore into the presents, not really caring what was inside if truth be told. It was the sentiment behind the fact they’d bought each other something, even when they weren’t quite sure how to define what they were just yet. Harry bit his lip as he looked down at his gift. It was a beautiful festive gift box, teal in colour, white trees scattered across it. Harry thought it was beautiful and gently lifted the lid, gasping at what was inside. Nestled against some crisp white tissue paper was the most beautiful snow globe Harry had ever seen. There was a green Christmas tree on a base of glittery white snow, attached to a rich wooden base. Harry reached in and picked it up with one hand, shaking it gently, making the snow dance within the liquid inside. His fingers stumbled across something on the base, and smiled, realising it played a tune.

He wound up the small silver handle underneath and, softly, filling the room came the tune of ‘Silent Night’. Harry just watched as the snow settled, and flicked his eyes up, landing on Louis’. “It’s so beautiful, Lou… thank you so much, I love it.”

“I’m glad,” Louis whispered back, resting a hand on Harry’s knee. “It just… it reminded me of you when I saw it.” He shrugged shyly as Harry grinned back at him. “Okay, my turn.” The song faded away in the background, and Harry gently set the globe down onto the carpet next to his leg, wondering in his mind where he wanted to put the gift before he left to go to his Mum’s. Louis pulled off the wrapping paper and smiled when he realised Harry had gone down the same route he had, a much more colourful box sat on his lap. Harry watched nervously, nibbling on his fingernail as Louis opened it, a serious expression on his face as he took in the items in front of him. “Harry, what…”

“Okay, I know it looks weird but let me explain?” Louis nodded as Harry reached into the box and pulled out the large jar, a red ribbon tied around the middle of it, gold lid screwed shut, and then laid the notebook which was underneath on his knee. “I had this idea the other day, when you said you didn't get to talk to your Mum enough. I get it, work keeps you busy, and now me… so I was thinking…” He suddenly felt nervous, and the butterflies going wild in his tummy weren’t helping much.

“Tell me, please?” Louis begged, his voice suddenly soft and curious, eyes sparkling as he looked Harry.

Harry nodded and exhaled slowly, scooting slightly closer to Louis. “Okay, so I thought that maybe between your visits to see her, you could, uh, write to her? And put them in here, so when you wanted to visit, you could either take them to her and read them, or just keep them? I don’t know, maybe it’s silly, I…” He trailed off, cheeks flushing as he hurried to shove the things back into the gift box, not wanting to look up and see Louis’ reaction.

“Harry.” Harry paused at that, stilling when he felt Louis’ hand on his thigh. “Please look at me? I think that is the most thoughtful thing anyone has given me, ever. I love it, I really do. The idea of being able to write to her, to tell her my feelings and stuff… that’s just... it's everything. The fact you knew that about me after only knowing me a few weeks… you’re amazing, do you know that? I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis into a hug as he set the box back down on the floor. He held him tightly for a moment, loving how solid and real Louis felt underneath his palms. “Are you sure you like it?”

Louis pulled away and shook his head, and Harry’s gaze fell to the floor. He shuddered as he felt two fingers under his chin tilting it up, meeting Louis’ eyes. “I don't like it. I  _ love  _ it, Harry. Honestly, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry smiled back. He got to his feet, snowglobe in hand and walked around, wondering where to put it until he looked at the windowsill, bare except for a family photo in a frame. He shifted the frame and set the globe next to it. “Perfect. You want some breakfast, Lou?”

“Please,” Louis replied, following Harry into the kitchen. He watched as Harry got out some mince pies and homemade sausage rolls, setting them out onto a plate in the middle of the table before he started making some tea. “What? No healthy option?” Harry laughed at Louis’ scandalised expression and walked over to him, resting his palms on the curve of Louis’ waist, kissing him softly.

“It’s Christmas, Lou. Tuck in, I’ll just make the tea.” Breakfast time passed quietly, the pair linking their feet under the table, staring at each other as they eagerly gobbled down mince pies, sipping on their hot tea. Louis cleared away as Harry slipped out of the room, wanting to get dressed. It was mid-morning, and he knew he was going to have to walk to his Mum’s, thanks to the snow. As he closed the bedroom door behind him with a soft click, he sighed and rested his forehead against the cool wood.

He was suddenly being attacked by nerves and an unsettled feeling, something telling him that he had scared Louis off with how quickly things had moved between them that morning. He hadn’t meant to have sex with Louis so soon, he hadn’t wanted to pressure his boyfriend into anything, but in the moment, it had been all he wanted. He didn't realise how long he’d sat there until he brought out of his little maudlin moment by a soft tap at the door, Louis’ beautiful voice seeping through the wood.

“Come in,” Harry called, looking up as Louis shuffled in, Harry’s clothes hanging off his slight frame. Louis came and sat next to him, taking Harry’s hand in his own, holding him gently. “Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a little bit…”

“Don’t apologise, love, it’s fine,” Louis soothed, moving closer until he could wrap an arm around Harry’s shoulder. Harry didn't hesitate in resting his head there, a small gesture that he loved. “Are you alright? You’re a bit quiet, thought you’d be like an over-excited child today, given you’re Mr Christmas and all..”

“Yeah, I just… I hope I haven’t scared you off?” Harry asked, biting nervously on his lip until Louis gently coaxed it back out. “Just… everything happened so fast, and I don’t want you to think I, like, I don’t know… expect anything of you because we had sex?”

“Harry, what? No! That’s not at all what I’m thinking, I promise. I wanted you to make love to me this morning, surely you know that? I asked you for that, we both wanted it, I hope?” Harry nodded then, wanting Louis to know that was the case. “So… why would it scare me off? I love you, and I want to be with you, love. In every way.”

“Because something just ran through my head, something I wanted to ask you and… you can say no, you can…”

“What? You can ask me anything.” Louis looked so earnest in his reply Harry didn't have the heart to keep it from him.

“Would you like to come with to my parents for Christmas? I mean, you’ve met my Mum, she’s lovely, and there’s my sister, and Mum’s boyfriend… we don’t even have to say you’re my boyfriend if you don’t want, I just don’t want you to be alone-”

“Yes.”

Harry stopped mid-flow, stunned at Louis’ easy acceptance of his invitation. “You- you want to come? To my Mum’s for Christmas? With me?”

“Yes, love, I do. I don’t really want to be alone either, to be honest, and I’d love to spend the day with you. I just… I, uh, I don’t have anything to bring?”

“Yourself is enough,” Harry grinned back, pulling Louis into a quick and sloppy kiss. “Come on, we’ll have to walk cos of the snow. Let’s get dressed and I’ll text my Mum, let her know to make another plate for dinner.”

“Oh god, will she be annoyed? Is there enough food? If not, I won’t eat much, I don’t mind-”

“Louis, my mother cooks enough to have leftovers for the next three days. Trust me, there’s more than enough for you. And even if there wasn’t, I’d share mine with you, anyway. Love you!” The smile had been replaced on Harry’s face again, and he felt at peace somehow now he knew Louis was fully on board with their relationship, that he hadn’t been scared away. “Oh, and don’t forget your Christmas jumper, my Mum would never let you live it down if you did!”

“Shit, Harry, what if they hate me?” Louis blurted out, tugging on the sleeve of Harry’s coat as they walked up the driveway, cold and ready to be in the warm after a long and slow trek in the snow. It had been interrupted several times by kisses, and snowball fights, but they’d finally made it. Harry had sensed Louis had been getting more nervous the closer they got, and now it seemed those nerves had got the better of him. “Harry, I can’t-”

“You can, and you will,” Harry said decisively, leaning forward to ring the bell. Normally, he would have let himself in but now Louis was with him, he wanted to do this properly. Louis just glared at him but Harry smiled sweetly, grin broadening when the door swung open, revealing his beautiful mother. She was wearing a very sparkly Christmas jumper, a set of antlers on her head that had Harry laughing loudly. “Merry Christmas, Mum!” Harry dashed forwards into her arms, tugging her into a tight hug, inhaling the scent of food that was wafting through the house to the door. He suddenly remembered Louis stood behind him, and pulled back, glancing to his other half, who was smiling softly as he watched Harry and Anne embrace.

“Uh, Mum… this is my, uh…” He floundered for a second, not quite knowing to introduce Louis, whether Louis would be happy with Harry outing their relationship so early on.

“His boyfriend. I’m Louis, Harry’s boyfriend. It’s so lovely to meet you again.” Louis’ voice was shy, soft even, but Harry felt stunned as he watched Louis step forward, a hand outstretched as he approached Anne. Anne just grinned, a grin startlingly similar to Harry’s own, and pulled Louis in, hugging him tightly.

“It’s wonderful to have you here, Louis, lovely to see you again. Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” She pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks, smiling softly at the boy. Harry thought his heart just might explode with how perfect this all felt. “Come inside, you must be frozen. Has the snow settled everywhere again?”

Harry cringed as he tugged his boots off, wincing at his damp socks. “Uh, yeah, must’ve snowed again last night as the roads were coated again as we walked here, but we shouldn’t moan, it’s proper Christmassy!” Anne laughed and agreed with her son. 

“Your spare things are still upstairs, Harry, if you want to get out of your damp clothes? I’m sure Harry has something you can borrow, love,” she directed to Louis, who just nodded, somewhat bashful again now the initial introductions had passed. Harry grabbed his hand and took his upstairs, pushing him into the bedroom that had been his for eighteen years before he moved out. He pushed the door shut and, in a fit of passion, pushed Louis against it, kissing him deeply for a minute.

“What was that for?” Louis moaned as they parted, lips slick and cheeks red. “Not that I’m complaining, but I don’t want your Mum thinking I’m ravaging you up here..”

“If anyone’s doing the ravaging today, it’s me,” Harry growled lowly, kissing Louis again, holding him against the door. “You introduced yourself as my boyfriend, Lou. Fuck, I didn't expect you to do that, I was all set to call you my friend…”

“I don’t want to lie. I love you and I’m happy to tell the world that,” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, bringing his hands up to rest around Harry’s neck, stroking the soft skin. “But this is gonna go too far if we don’t stop, and I want to go and meet your family.” Harry nodded and pulled open the drawers, grabbing some fresh socks and trousers for the pair of them, laughing as Louis had to turn his pair up at the ankles to make them fit. 

When they were ready, they headed downstairs, Louis clinging nervously to Harry’s hand as they entered the sitting room. Harry felt happy and at home as he looked around at his small family, all settled onto the furniture, Christmas lights and decorations on every inch of every surface. It was perfect, and Harry was so happy to be here. There was nothing better than being home for Christmas, and having Louis here was just the icing on the cake.

“Okay, uh, Louis, this is my sister Gemma, and Mum’s boyfriend Robin. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Louis. Be nice. I’m talking to you, Gem.” Anne and Robin tittered quietly as Louis approached Gemma, leaning down to kiss her cheek. He then made his way across the room to see Robin, who had stood up.

“Lovely to meet you, sir,” Louis said, shaking Robin’s hand, standing as tall as he could. Harry thought, in that moment, he’d never loved Louis more. He knew how nervous he was, yet he was here, making an effort with Harry’s family, just for him. They finished the introductions and then settled on the sofas, all chatting easily about the gifts they’d already exchanged. Harry quickly jumped in and told his family he and Louis hadn’t worried about gifts this year as they’d only just got together, and that spending Christmas together was enough. He had an idea Louis wouldn’t want to admit to everything just yet, about his Mum, or what they’d done a few days ago in visiting her grave.

The family exchanged the few gifts remaining under the tree, Harry quickly opening his box of chocolates from his sister and offering one to Louis, gently kissing his lips, not caring that everyone was watching them, smiling fondly at their easy display of affection. Afterwards, Gemma and Harry collected the scattered wrapping paper into a black bag, and Harry left the room with Anne, following her into the kitchen.

“So. Boyfriends, huh?” Anne asked, smirking at Harry as she leaned back against the worktop, her arms folded across her chest. “You told me you were just friends.”

“We were. Then we weren’t,” Harry said, blushing as he did so. He looked up at his mum from under his eyelashes, suddenly a little awkward. “I… well, you know I liked him. But since I told him I knew we were neighbours, we’ve got closer. We hung out at my place, and at his, just watching movies and stuff. I helped him wrap his Christmas presents, Mum. Then on Monday… he kissed me. We were cooking, and he kissed me. We both want this, to be together. I know it’s soon but-”

“Hey. No. When you know, you know, sweetheart. I could see how much you liked Louis when we met him in town, and now, when I saw him look to you on the doorstep… I could see he felt the same way. You make a beautiful couple.” She smiled softly, and Harry’s heart felt full, grateful his Mum had admitted she could see Louis liked him too. “He makes you happy?”

“So happy... “ Harry took in a breath, readying himself to tell his mother how he really felt. “I love him, Mum. We said it yesterday, when we were building a snowman.” 

“Oh , darling…” Anne wrapped Harry up in a cuddle, and Harry felt emotional all of a sudden. His eyes filled with the sting of tears, and he let himself be held, seeking comfort from his mum for a moment. “Right, are you going to help with the veggies then?” 

Harry chuckled and stepped away, rolling up the sleeves of his jumper as Anne shoved the bag of carrots towards him, along with a knife and a peeler. Harry set to work, peeling and chopping as they sang to the music Anne had playing quietly in the background, talking about everything and anything, Anne confiding that she felt that Robin was going to be moving in soon, that things were moving so well for the pair of them. Harry had felt a lump in his throat at his Mum’s admittance, happy that she’d found another love, and that she wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.

“Anything I can do?” came a soft voice from the doorway, and Harry looked up, heart melting at the sight of his boyfriend.  He was leaning against the doorjamb in his Christmas jumper, and Harry’s baggy joggers and socks, but he looked stunning. “I’m not much good in the kitchen but I can peel and chop with the best of them..”

“Come on then, the sprouts are the worst bit,” Harry called, hip checking Louis as he stood next to him, grabbing a sprout from the pile, peeling off the outer leaves with nimble fingers. “You okay? Is my sister being nice?”

“They’re great, love, honestly. We were just chatting, she’s cool. Uh, Anne?” Harry frowned as Louis stepped away, looking at Anne as she stopped what she was doing near the oven to give Louis her full attention.

“Yes, love? Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just… I wanted to thank you again for letting me crash your Christmas day, I really appreciate-”

“You can’t crash Christmas if you’re invited!” Harry interrupted in a sing-song tone. “You’re my boyfriend, Lou, you’re welcome here.”

“I know, but it’s your family’s day, I-”

“Louis, you’re part of our family, too, if you’d like to be. It’s a pleasure to have you here, I promise. Anyone who makes my son this happy is more than welcome to come here at any time. Please, just enjoy your day, and stop thanking us?”

“Alright,” Louis said shyly, turning back to the task at hand. Harry bumped their hips again, grinning over to Louis softly. “I love you,” Louis whispered, making Harry blush.

“I love you, too. Now get peeling, I love me some sprouts with my dinner!”

“Why am I not surprised?” Louis replied with a roll of his eyes, making Harry and Anne laugh along, the kitchen filled with laughter and joy. Harry had never felt happier.

“My belly is so full,” Louis moaned, lolling back on the sofa against Harry’s side. Gemma had already retreated to bed, although Harry was sure she was just sneaking off to go and call her boyfriend, having spent most of the evening on her phone texting him from where she was curled up in an armchair. Harry reached down and rested his hand on Louis’ tummy, loving how it swelled under his hand.

“Well, no one forced you to eat that last turkey sandwich,” Harry chastised, rubbing in small circles. 

“That’s a lie. The poor thing was going to go in the bin, Haz. I saved it by eating it.” Harry just scoffed at Louis' ridiculous reply, ever more endeared, if that was possible. He looked up as Anne walked back in the room, a tired look on her face from being so busy all day. Everyone had mucked in with setting the table, and washing up after, and it was Harry and Gemma who had prepared the evening’s feast of turkey sandwiches and nibbles for everyone but still, Anne looked tired.

“I’m heading to bed, boys. Are you heading home, or did you want to stay here tonight? Your old bed is free, Harry, I’m sure you boys won’t mind sharing for a night?” Harry looked to Louis, wondering what to do. Anne began plumping the cushions as they quickly discussed it, needing to work out what to do, although, in Harry’s mind, there was no discussion. He didn't want to be out in the cold, not at this time of night when they had a perfectly decent bed to sleep in.

“I wanna stay, Lou. It’s cold and dark, and Mum doesn’t mind, if you’re alright with that?”

“As long as you are. I did notice that there’s only a single bed in there so it’ll be a bit cramped…”

“Good job you’re tiny then, isn’t it?” Harry said with a devilish grin, kissing Louis quickly as Anne looked back over, waiting for a decision. “Um, we’ll stay, Mum, if that’s okay. It’s a bit late to be walking home, and we don’t mind sharing. Thanks for offering.”

“Of course. Good night, loves,” she muttered, coming over and kissing both of their foreheads before she left the room, climbing the stairs slowly. 

“Right, come on, love,” Harry said, pulling a very reluctant and sleepy Louis to his feet. He slung his arm around his waist and kissed him sweetly before they crept upstairs. Harry sorted Louis out with a spare toothbrush from the bathroom, and while Louis used the loo, Harry grabbed a spare t-shirt and pair of shorts from his drawers, knowing they would drown Louis, but somehow, he loved it. Louis crept in and shut the door behind him, the pair quickly stripping off into clean t-shirts and joggers in lieu of having any night things before climbing between the covers, snuggling up on their sides.

“You had a good day, babe?” Harry asked, stroking Louis’ cheek, their legs tangled together under the covers. “Even if you did eat too much?”

“I did,” Louis grinned back, yawning widely for a moment. “Jeez, sorry. Best Christmas I’ve had in a while, since Mum died, actually. It was lovely to spend it with your family, they’re great people, Harry. You have such a lovely family.”

“Maybe they can be yours one day,” Harry whispered into the dark, pleased that the cloak of night was hiding the undoubtedly bright blush from his cheeks. 

“I think I’d like that,” Louis replied just as quietly, shuffling forwards under the quilt to kiss Harry gently, a hand coming up to cup his cheek tenderly. Harry’s tummy felt like it was full of butterflies again as Louis crowded him up against the wall, tongue gently flicking its way into Louis’ waiting mouth. He moaned softly as Louis’ other hand slid down his covered chest, coming up just under the hem of Harry’s top. “Love you, Harry.”

“I love you, too, Louis,” Harry mumbled back, gasping as Louis’ hand finally touched where he wanted it the most. “Louis, please-” Harry begged, and Louis didn't need any more incentive. 

“We have to be quiet,” Louis whispered, once they were bare and kissing deeply, seeking what they needed from each other. “Thank you… for this, for Christmas… for loving me. You made all my Christmas wishes come true, you know that? Finally feels like Christmas, now I'm with you...”

“Good, because I love you. I just want you to be happy. Make love to me, Louis, please…” And Louis did, softly, gently and quietly under the covers. Their bodies moved as one, and to Harry, it was the perfect end to a very perfect Christmas.

 

**One Year Later**

**Tuesday 22nd December**

“Yeah, if you could just grab those rolls of wrapping paper, Kara, and take them over near the other display, that would be great.” Louis smiled over and quickly darted behind the till having seen a growing queue. “Sorry about that, madam, let me sort that out for you. Are you looking forward to Christmas? Have any plans?”

Harry stood to the side, admiring his boyfriend from afar, how easily he took charge of the shop, how seamlessly he ran things. His Mum employing Louis at the shop had been the best decision she’d made, and now he was practically running the shop single handedly. Harry’s mind fell back to the moment he’d seen Anne ask Louis to come and work for them, to run the shop while Harry began his University course in business management. Louis had cried, accepting easily, and just a month later, began his role. 

Thanks to his excellent managerial skills, and general hands-on attitude, Anne had been able to take a step back as well, enjoying more time with Robin, and being able to pursue her hobbies. Harry loved seeing her so relaxed, and seeing Louis in his element, a real part of the family business, was just everything.

As Louis thanked the customer and popped her purchases into a bag, he caught Harry’s eye and grinned at his boyfriend across the store. He served the next few customers before he slipped out from behind the desk and strutted over to Harry, looking handsome in a deep red shirt and skinny jeans. Around the third finger of his right hand lay the promise ring Harry had given him that morning in bed, the first anniversary of their first kiss. Harry shuddered at how wonderful the silver metal looked against his skin, and accepted Louis into his arms, sharing a quick kiss.

“How’s things, babe?”

“All good,” Louis replied with a grin, lacing his fingers with Harry’s between their bodies. “ Every time I go to sort out that window display, though, more customers come. I swear I’m never gonna get it done at this rate.”

“Let me do it,” Harry said, tugging gently on Louis’ fingers. “You know how bored I am now I'm on holiday from Uni, and to be honest, I’d rather be here with you than sat at home on my own. Please?”

“Oh, go on then,” Louis teased, knowing he was never going to refuse Harry anything, especially when it came to the shop. He’d worked too many hours for free lately thanks to boredom of the Uni holidays, but Louis wasn’t complaining, and neither was Harry. They may have been together a year but they still cherished every moment together, and never seemed to tire of each others company. 

Harry grinned and dashed off, sliding into the small window area, neatening up things, and positioning them, popping outside the shop every now and then to take a look and make sure he was on track. Christmas might well be in three days, but people still loved to admire the shop’s window dressing, and Harry wasn’t about to let them down. He finished quickly, then moving to the stockroom to grab some things he’d noticed were running low, a constant stream of people moving around the shop now as lunch time neared. The excitement for Christmas was heavy in the air, and Harry loved it. If he was honest, he’d missed this, being part of people’s excitement in the build-up to the festive season, and any change he got, he made it down to the shop.

“‘Scuse me,” a little voice came from behind Harry as he restocked a selection of cards for Mummies and Daddies on a low shelf, easier for little eyes to see. “Do you have any Elsa cards? My Mummy would like an Elsa card.”

Harry looked down to see a little blonde boy stood there, a scrunched up five pound note in his hand. In panic, Harry looked around for a parent, and smiled when he saw a lady hovering nearby, nodding gently at him. Harry understood the boy wanted to buy his mum a Christmas card, and he was determined to help. 

“We sure do, let me show you.” He took the boy’s hand and led him down the aisle a little, picking up a selection before he knelt on the floor, laying the cards out in front of him. He bit back a giggle as the boy assumed the same position as he did, looking seriously at them all. “Which one is your favourite?”

“Mummy would like that one,” the little boy said softly, pointing at a lilac one, covered in glitter with a Christmas greeting on the front. Harry nodded and collected the others, passing the boy his chosen card as he put the others away, grabbing an envelope down. He led the boy to the till but when he was almost there, he realised the boy had stopped, admiring a stand of stuffed animals, touching the velvety jumper of a squishy reindeer with “Best Mummy Ever” stitched onto its little jumper. “It’s so soft,” he mumbled when Harry approached again.

“You could get that for Mummy too,” Harry said, knowing full well it was way out of the boy’s five pounds budget, costing just over ten pounds on its own. 

“Really?” The little boys eyes lit up, and Harry knew he had to sort it out somehow. He reached out and took it in his small little hands, clutching it like it was the most precious thing in the whole world. Harry’s heart melted, and he took the boy’s free hand, taking him to the till and lifting him up onto his hip in front of Louis. He watched the boy lay the things down, and made sure Louis saw the crumpled note in his hand, nodding quietly to him. He knew he’d make up the shortfall late out of his own pocket.

“Well, your Mummy is very lucky, isn’t she? Are these for Christmas?” Louis asked, and the boy nodded shyly at him. “Would you like me to pop it in some Christmas tissue paper for you so Mummy can’t see them?”

“Yes, please,” the boy replied quietly, and Harry watched with fond eyes as Louis did just that, sliding the things into a bag.

“That will be five pounds then, please. Wow, just the right amount of money, thank you!” Louis hit a few buttons on the till, grabbing the boy’s receipt and tucking it into the bag before he handed it across the desk. “Have a lovely Christmas!”

“Thank you,” the little boy said as Harry let him down to the floor, watching as he ran back to his mum, bag bashing against his leg as he did so. He jumped up and down in front of her, and Harry watched as she locked eyes with him, mouthing “thank you” to the pair of them. Harry just nodded and smiled, leaning in as Louis came up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You’re a big softie, Harry Styles,” Louis muttered, kissing his cheek. “That was a lovely thing you did for him, you know.”

“If you can’t be generous at Christmas, when can you?” Harry mused, resting his head against Louis’ as they watched customers mill around the shop. “I’ll put the rest of the money in the till later, thanks for getting what I was doing.”

“Anytime, love,” Louis replied, pulling away when he realised the queue was growing yet again. “Anytime.”

Louis pulled the car into the street on which he and Harry now lived, relieved to see Harry was already home as he parked on the road just outside their home. They’d taken the plunge three months ago and had bought a little house together, having decided that although it was soon in terms of their relationship, there was nothing either of them wanted more. Louis had used the inheritance his Mum had left him to pay his half, and Anne had helped Harry out with his half, insisting on it, even when Harry had protested. The sale of Harry's flat had made up the rest of the money, and both of them had been a little sad to say goodbye to the flats where they'd grown their relationship, although they were both extremely excited for what the future had to hold.

He pulled out the bags and the flowers he’d bought from the florists for tomorrow’s trip to the cemetery with Harry. He wasn’t filled with dread about the day as he was last year, and instead was looking forward to filling her in on his life, what he’d been up to. He took his key out of his jacket pocket and pushed the wooden door open, dumping the bags on the floor as he kicked off his shoes, hanging his coat up on the rack behind the door. The house smelled of gingerbread, which meant Harry had been baking again. 

He couldn’t hear his boyfriend so slipped the bags into the understairs cupboard, a few last minutes presents he couldn’t resist buying for Harry. He got a quick drink of water from the kitchen, stealing a corner of gingerbread since Harry wasn’t in the kitchen to watch, and retreated upstairs, keen to change into his comfy clothes and out of the uniform he’d had on all day. 

He could hear Harry in the bathroom and quickly tugged off his trousers, unpinning his name badge, proclaiming ‘Louis, Manager’ on it in a swirly black font. He laid it on his chest of drawers, throwing his shirt into the laundry basket. He tugged on some joggers and smoothed out the Christmas duvet cover again before he walked back out of their bedroom, heading into the bathroom.

Harry was in the shower cubicle, washing his hair but he grinned when he saw Louis walk in the room, entirely unabashed at his nudity. “Hey gorgeous,” he called over the volume of the water, rinsing off quickly before shutting the water off. He stepped out and accepted the towel Louis handed him with a quick wet kiss. “Glad you’re- Louis, did you eat my gingerbread?”

“No?” Louis replied with a cheeky smile, knowing Harry had tasted it on his lips. “You should thank me, love. I didn't drop dead, which means its safe to feed everyone else!” Harry just laughed and unwrapped the towel from his waist, bringing it up to his head to towel dry his hair, wandering to their bedroom while Louis admired the bare body in front of him with a smirk. Harry was all his, and he loved it, especially when he looked like that.

He stepped into the bedroom behind his boyfriend and pulled him close, bare arms wrapping around Harry’s torso, kissing the back of his shoulder tenderly, feeling Harry go lax in his hold. “I love you, you know. Thank you for being okay about tonight.”

“Don’t thank me, love, you know I love it as much as you do. And I love you too. But I cannot walk around naked for the rest of the night, so you need to let me get dressed.”

“Shame, I think you look perfect,” Louis said, cheekily swatting Harry’s bum as he headed to his own drawers to grab some clothes. Louis hooked his Christmas jumper off its hanger, pulling it over his head before he arranged his quiff in the mirror. “I stopped on the way home and got the flowers for tomorrow as well.”

“Cool, good thinking. Did you get-”

“Yes, I got the poinsettia you asked for, Mum will love that, you know.” Harry just smiled back and nodded, slipping his own joggers on, covering his underarms in deodorant before he put on his jumper, flicking the switch to make the little LEDs on the front light up, making Louis chuckle and shake his head. “Honestly…”

Harry walked around their bed and kissed Louis roughly then, warm lips on warm lips, Harry’s smooth chin rubbing against Louis’ more stubbly one, just how Louis knew Harry liked. They were interrupted by the insistent ringing of the doorbell, and Louis grinned, kissing Harry once more before he left the room, darting out to answer it. He’d been looking forward to this all day.

He took a breath before he pulled the door open, face lighting up at the brood of people stood before him, people he’d kept at arm’s length for too long until Harry persuaded him to build bridges, to make family his priority again. As usual, his wonderful boyfriend had been right.

“Happy early birthday Achoo!” Doris cried, running forward and into her brother’s waiting arms. Louis snuggled her close before standing up, the little girl’s legs wrapped around his waist.

“Thank you, love. Come in everyone, so lovely to have you all here, Harry’s been baking lots of treats, and we have a new DVD for everyone!” They all cheered and Louis stood back, setting Doris down on the floor as everyone took off shoes, coats, hats, scarves and gloves as they piled into the little house, making it feel smaller immediately. Dan stepped in last, closing the door behind him. Louis didn't hesitate, wrapping his arms around his stepfather.

“Thanks for having us all today, Lou,” the older man muttered, hugging Louis just as tightly. “All the kids have been excited about this for days. Oh, hiya, Harry.” He shook Harry’s hand with a smile, following both of them into the living room where Louis’ siblings were all making themselves comfortable, the smaller ones on the beanbags Harry had borrowed from Anne’s house for the night.

Dan settled in the armchair, leaving the small sofa for Louis and Harry, who busied themselves with setting out the snacks and getting the movie ready. Louis inserted the DVD, a new comedy called  _ Get Santa  _ that Harry had returned from Tesco with the other day, an excited smile on his face. He snapped off a chunk of gingerbread as the movie started, and Harry came and squished in next to him, tugging a blanket over their legs as silence fell, everyone fixated on the festive fun on the television.

The film was halfway through when Louis felt a little body trying to climb onto his lap, and spotted another one clambering over Harry. Louis lifted Ernest up, resting the little boy against his chest as Doris did the same on Harry, happy to seek hugs wherever they could. Harry reached for Louis’ hand between them, holding it gently. Louis had never felt so happy. Last year, he’d felt like his life was a mess. He was estranged from his family, of his own choosing, and he was miserable.

But now? Now he had everything he’d ever wanted. He was back in touch with his siblings, paying the family a visit every few weeks, often with Harry in tow. He went to the cemetery more often than he used to, and felt closer to Jay than he had in a long time. And finally, there was Harry. Harry, who had given him a home, a new reason to want to keep going, to wake up every day, to embrace life. Harry, who loved him unconditionally, and who he loved unconditionally in return. Everything, Louis thought, was perfect.

It was just after midnight when Harry finally slid into bed. Louis had got a little upset when his family had left after the movie, thanking them for a great night, little pieces of gingerbread wrapped up in kitchen roll for the morning. They’d helped Dan get the little ones into their car seats, shivering by the time they made their way back into the house, clearing up the mess as best they could before retiring tiredly upstairs, both ready for bed.

“Um, Haz?” Louis’ voice pierced the darkness, his head resting on Harry’s chest, where his fingers were carding through Louis’ hair, making him feel calm. Harry loved when Louis curled around him like this, it was intimate and close, and he loved Louis being in his arms. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything,” Harry rumbled, smiling although he knew Louis couldn’t see him.

“Okay. Uh, Dan offered for us to go and spend Christmas Day there, or at least some of it? And I… I think I might like to? It just feels like ages since I’ve been with the girls and Ernie, and-”

“Are you asking me to go with you, Lou, or did you want to go alone?” Louis suddenly pulled away and flicked on the light, frowning at Harry.

“Of course I want you to come with me, if you want to? I mean, I get it if you’d rather go to your Mum’s, but-”

“Hey, no! I would love to spend Christmas with your family, Louis. You spent last year with mine, and I think it’s amazing Dan asked you this year. I really do. I think it’ll be a lot of fun. Oh! I could help him with the turkey and stuff.”

Louis giggled at that, pushing Harry back against the mattress, kissing him softly, full of love. “He’d love that… I’d love that.” He let Harry hold him for a minute, their lips meeting every now and then, enjoying the peace and quiet and each other’s company.  Every time Louis thought things couldn’t get better between them, Harry somehow made it so, and he loved that even after a year, his boyfriend could surprise him like this. “I love you, actually.”

“I think I might love you too,” Harry muttered, staring into Louis’ eyes. “More than just a bit.”

 

**Friday 25th December**

Harry woke up to being kissed by Louis, which in his opinion was the nicest way to wake up in the whole world. He sighed and let Louis deepen the kiss, neither of them bothered about morning breath after so long living together. Louis had flicked on his bedside lamp and the room was bathed in a soft yellow glow, and Harry thought this was when Louis was at his most beautiful.

“Merry Christmas, babe,” Louis muttered, pressing their lips together again softly, his hand coming up to stroke along Harry’s sharp jawline. “Can’t believe this is already my second Christmas waking up with you.”

“That’s a Christmas present in itself then, isn’t it?” Harry teased, grinning up his boyfriend who was now hovering over him, wriggling around to reach the bedside table drawer. Harry watched with wide eyes as Louis pulled out a beautifully wrapped Christmas present. Louis sat up on his lap and Harry struggled into a seated position, clinging onto Louis’ body as he sat back against the headboard. He looked down and admired the sharp creases on the present, the golden ribbon wrapped around the outside, a beautiful bow perched on top. “Oh Lou… did you do this by yourself?”

“Yep, do you approve?” Harry grinned and nodded, staring deep into Louis’ eyes for a moment.  “Open it then, love.”

With shaky fingers, Harry gently unfurled the ribbons, setting it to the side as he began to pull at the taped ends of the present, unfolding them gently. A navy blue box tumbled out and into Harry’s lap, bouncing off Louis’ Christmas pyjama clad thigh. Harry had been delighted when last week he’d brought them home matching Christmas pyjamas, and Louis had refused to wear until last night, promising Harry they’d wake up together in them on Christmas morning.

“Oh my god, Louis…” Harry’s breaths shortened as he stared down at the box, wondering what was inside. “I…”

“Just.. open it, darling.” Harry swallowed and cracked open the lid, heart melting at the sight of the object inside. Nestled against the velvet cushions was a beautiful sterling silver ring, bears decorating the metal. Louis reached out and took the box, lifting the ring out of it and picking up Harry’s left hand in his own. He quickly slid the cool metal band onto Harry’s middle finger, admiring it as it slotted easily into place, the perfect fit. “It fits. Do you like it?”

“Louis… it’s beautiful. I… thank you, my love.”

“It’s, um, a promise ring? I know you got me one for our anniversary, but I want you to know that I love you more than anyone in the whole world, and that I’m committed to you, to our relationship. I know we’ve only been together a year, but… you mean the world to me. I hope you know that.”

“I do, I love it, Lou.” They kissed softly for a moment, tongues brushing sweetly. It was intimate and tender, and Louis hugged Harry afterwards, holding their bodies close. “Can I give you your pressie now?”

Louis nodded, clapping excitedly. He might be twenty one now but that didn't mean his excitement for gifts had waned at all. He’d been thrilled yesterday when his family had spoiled him with presents, even getting small gifts from Harry’s parents and sister, which had made him quite emotional. Louis admitted to Harry when they went to bed that it felt like he’d gone from losing his whole family, to gaining not just his family back, but a whole other new one as well.

Harry slipped out of bed and dashed out of the room, returning moments later with a golden envelope in his hands. Louis looked a little puzzled at the present and took it from Harry. 

“Um, you appear to have forgotten to wrap it up, Mr ‘Wrapped Up In Christmas’,” Louis teased, pointedly looking down at the now abandoned ribbon and bow from his own gift to Harry. “I feel this is a momentous occasion… Harry Styles has been beaten in a Christmas wrapping contest by the novice Louis Tomlinson!”

“Oh shut up and open it, will you?” Harry begged, all too eager to see Louis’ reaction to his gift. He hadn’t wrapped it but he had decorated the front with festive drawings, and Louis’ name across the middle. He watched with nervous eyes as Louis slid a finger under the flap at the end, popping the rest of it open. He had a sudden burst of doubt and grabbed Louis’ wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

“Just… I hope you like it, okay?”

“I will. It’s from you so I’ll love it. Let me open it?” Harry nodded and released Louis’ hand. Louis reached inside and pulled out the bundle of paperwork, checking the envelope was empty before he put it by his leg, picking up a folded map first of all. Harry could only watch as Louis unfolded it, reading it with tired but stunning blue eyes, seeing the destination on the front of it. “Harry, what the…”

“Keep going, Lou,” Harry encouraged, and Louis set the map to the side, picking up the piece of paper Harry had neatly folded the other day at his Mum’s house where he’d printed out the necessary things. Louis’ eyes widened as he took in what was printed on the paper, and suddenly, the paper dropped from his hand and fluttered to the bed, Louis’ hands flying up to cover his face. “Louis? Oh sweetheart, don’t cry-”

Harry grabbed Louis and held him close as his boyfriend cried against him, Harry’s festive pyjama top dampening with Louis’ salty tears. He just rubbed his back as he cried, only releasing Louis from his hold when he felt him pull away, wiping at his eyes, cheeks red and a slight embarrassed look on his face. Harry felt ridiculously fond as he watched Louis collect himself, trying to get his emotions under control as he spoke again, voice low with emotion and tears.

“Harry, you really- you did this for me? You’re taking me to New York?”

“I really am,” Harry whispered back, like it was a secret only the pair of them could hear. “I remembered last year you saying you and Jay had always dreamed of going there so… I want to take you, my darling. I want to make all of your dreams come true, Lou, I just… I love you so much, I always want to see you smile.”

“Oh my god, I’m going to New York." Harry just grinned and nodded as a wide smile spread over Louis' face, his eyes glassy with tears but also with joy now. "Fuck! Oh my god, you’re the best boyfriend ever!” Louis chucked the piece of paper to the side and grabbed Harry’s face in an eager kiss, excitement taking over his emotions now.

“Thank you. Thank you, Harry. You have no idea what you’ve done for me, do you? You’ve changed my life, in just a year. You. Everything I have is because of you. You make everything easier, you know that?”

“You’re pretty special yourself, Lou,” Harry mumbled between kisses, heart nearly bursting at Louis’ romantic words, feeling the all too familiar burn of tears at the back of his eyes, ready for his tears to join Louis’, mingling on his cheeks and top. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too. You know, I was a bit lost before I met you. I was just sort of stumbling through life. I’d lost my way. But you helped me find it again… you helped me find  _ me _ again, Harry. And I can never thank you enough for that.”

“You don’t need to,” Harry whispered. “Just love me, and let me love you, okay?”

“Forever,” Louis replied, kissing Harry’s lips once more. Harry held him in place, one hand on Louis’ cheek, the other resting at his waist, touching his soft skin. “I’m gonna love you forever… here at home, and in New York.”

“You better do,” Harry mumbled as he sank into the kiss, feeling he was where he’d always wanted to be. In love, in bed with his boy…beyond happy. All of Harry’s wishes, Christmas or otherwise, had come true, and it was all because of Louis. Neither of them were lost anymore. They’d found their homes… in each other. 

“Merry Christmas, Haz.”

“Merry Christmas, Lou. Now kiss me, you fool-”


End file.
